Siffler sur la colline
by tookuni
Summary: Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver…

**Notes :** -Vous n'avez jamais vu ça.

-Pitié, ne me tuez pas, je suis trop jeune pour mourir, et Sasuke, lâche moi, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

-Au début, Lee sifflait juste sur la colline…

Siffler sur la colline

La première fois que Lee avait vu Sakura, il avait eu le coup de foudre. C'était ce qu'il disait, c'était ce que tout le monde croyait. Ses coéquipiers, même, habitués pourtant à sa tendance à tomber amoureux, s'étaient convaincus que c'était très sérieux puisque cela faisait actuellement cinq ans qu'il lui vouait un véritable culte.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'adolescente, elle était un peu cachée par ce brun, cet Uchiha, qui était réputé si fort, et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il avait peut-être été jaloux, il avait peut-être trouvé qu'une fille comme elle méritait mieux que ce brun prétentieux en premier lieu, il ne saurait le dire. Mais il avait senti son parfum, une odeur de cerise mêlée à d'autres fleurs dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il avait vu ses grands yeux verts et son visage fin, sa peau pâle qui avait l'air douce comme de la pêche. Il avait repéré dans ces yeux un éclat que beaucoup d'autres filles n'avaient pas. Il était tombé amoureux, encore une fois. Malheureusement, le problème de Lee, l'énorme problème de Lee, était que Sakura n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui. Elle tournait toujours autour de ce maudit Uchiha. Habitué, il n'en était pas jaloux plus que cela puisqu'il était aussi fort que lui. Sakura était de plus devenue un peu plus gentille et parlait avec lui, il passait la voir chez elle de temps à autres. En revanche, parfois, il se demandait si elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

Par exemple, en ce jour, il se rendait sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept pour la voir un peu. Il en profiterait pour dire bonjour à Naruto, avec lequel il s'entendait toujours très bien, malgré leur petit différent à propos de Sakura. Naruto, sentant que leurs sentiments étaient trop forts pour que cela soit de l'amour, s'était improvisé grand frère de la jeune femme et faisait le chien de garde à tout bout de champ, même vis à vis de Sasuke. Dès qu'un homme s'approchait de Sakura, il était à la limite de montrer ses crocs.

« Hé ! Salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama Lee, trouvant les deux rivaux en plein combat et la jolie Sakura assise en tailleur à l'ombre d'un arbre, en train de lire un rouleau de techniques de guérison.

Le pauvre jeune homme ne reçu qu'on grognement de la part de l'équipe sept. Tous étaient concentrés, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un gêneur, et c'était ce à quoi Lee s'apparentait le plus en cet instant. Si Lee n'avait pas été habitué, il se serait enfui en courant, mais comme il les connaissait, il ne s'offusqua pas et alla s'installer sagement à côté de sa fleur de printemps magnifique. Les deux garçons étaient fort occupés avec leur combat, Sasuke avait du envoyer Sakura balader quelques minutes plus tôt et Naruto avait trop envie de mettre le brun à terre pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur de cœur.

« Dis Sakura, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille s'entraîner tous les deux un de ces jours ?

– Hm… répondit vaguement Sakura, plongée dans sa lecture.

– Heu, ça te va demain dans l'après midi ? Je crois qu'en ce moment on a des missions que le matin, c'est les vacances ! ricana-t-il gentiment.

– Oui oui, si tu veux Lee, je verrais si je suis là… »

Cela s'était passé ainsi plusieurs fois d'affilée. Sakura s'était d'abord souvent excusée, disant qu'elle avait oublié ou qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Puis elle avait fini par le laisser aller à ses rendez-vous tout seul. Elle aimait beaucoup Lee, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait souvent pensé qu'il arrêterait peut-être un jour de l'aimer de cette façon. Mais Lee était plus têtu qu'une mule, c'était bien connu. Alors tous les soirs, il revenait sur cette foutue colline, sifflotant un air sympathique que lui avait appris Gai, un bouquet d'églantines dans la main et son éternelle combinaison verte sur le dos.

Sakura ne vint pas. Jamais. Elle s'était lassée de jouer avec lui et éludait sans cesse de cette petite chanson qui lui disait d'aller siffler sur la colline. Lee n'avait pas compris le message subliminal qui, en langage courant, signifiait « Jamais ». Alors, à chaque fois, il finissait par s'asseoir, puis s'allonger dans l'herbe, et revenait toujours, espérant qu'un jour peut-être elle passerait le voir. Il finit même par élire cet endroit comme son lieu d'entraînement. Au moins, si la jeune femme le cherchait, elle savait où le trouver. Il travaillait ainsi tous les jours, tous les soirs, comme un fou, pour enlever de lui la déception d'être rejeté, tous ses espoirs à chaque fois déchus, toute sa colère contre lui même. Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle l'aime ? Etait-il encore amoureux d'elle après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Bien sûr, Sakura avait toujours ces magnifiques yeux verts, ce sourire et cette façon de se comporter si particulière, mais il ne la voyait presque plus, puisqu'il passait son temps en mission ou a s'entraîner. Il se demandait même si elle ne l'avait pas complètement oublié. Mais il était bien connu que Lee était têtu, alors il avait décidé de faire de cette colline son lieu d'exercice, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps, oubliant même presque pourquoi il était là, au cours de ses coups et de ses acrobaties. Il achevait toujours par deux où trois techniques puissantes appliquées sur des troncs d'arbres. La colline ressemblait plus ou moins à un champ de bataille à présent, mais par endroits subsistaient des fleurs. Il s'allongeait alors, épuisé, dans ces parcelles multicolores, cueillait quelques cosmos –il avait entendu dire par Ino que Sakura était comme un Cosmos, et rêvait de trouver l'occasion de lui en offrir accompagnés d'une belle ode amoureuse-, et rêvassait en les effeuillant, sifflotant toujours l'air qui désormais le hantait.

C'était un de ces soirs, il fredonnait toujours son air, tranquille, somnolant, lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave et ironique mettre des mots sur sa mélodie :

_« Elle m'a dit d'aller siffler là-haut sur la colline  
De l'attendre avec un petit bouquet d'églantines  
J'ai cueilli des fleurs et j'ai sifflé tant que j'ai pu  
J'ai attendu, attendu, elle n'est jamais venue… »_

Etonné, il se releva et découvrit avec stupeur Sasuke Uchiha qui arrivait calmement vers lui. Il était incroyable de se rendre compte que ce type si froid parvenait à chanter une chanson gaie de la même façon qu'il regardait un adversaire. Malgré tout, le rythme allait avec la voix et il était plaisant. Sasuke donnait une dimension très sombre à la chanson. La ralentissait un peu de sa voix légèrement trainante, comme si le comique de situation devait, dans sa bouche, laisser place au cynisme. Lee regarda le jeune homme s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un soupir et lever les yeux vers le ciel rougeoyant du soir, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'expert en taijutsu.

– Le contraire de toi, grogna l'Uchiha. Je fuis Sakura. »

Lee resta sceptique. Il y avait vraiment plein d'endroits où la kunoichi n'irait pas le chercher. Sasuke sembla deviner sa pensée et précisa :

« Elle me harcèle même chez moi et dans les bains publics. Elle est bien gentille mais j'en ai complètement ras le bol. Le seul endroit où elle n'ira pas quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ici. »

Lee baissa les yeux, l'air triste.

« Alors elle me déteste à ce point là ?

– Pff… Lee, tu es pathétique, commenta Sasuke, méprisant. »

Le jeune homme prit la mouche et se redressa sur ses genoux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'insulte, surtout lorsque cela venait de quelqu'un qui fuyait sa soupirante au lieu de lui dire en face une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il ne voudrait pas d'elle quoi qu'elle fasse, et pourquoi s'il le fallait.

« Hé ! Ca va ! Si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour te foutre de moi, dégage ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

– Tu ne te rends compte de rien… murmura l'autre brun, nullement effrayé. Elle n'aime personne, pas même moi. C'est juste qu'elle est aussi têtue que toi et n'acceptera jamais les faits.

– C'est bien ce que je dis, elle me déteste, conclut Lee en se rasseyant en tailleur, arrachant quelques herbes sous l'énervement.

– Oh non, soupira Sasuke, comme s'il se forçait à faire un effort surhumain et plus que pénible, ce qui était certainement le cas. Elle t'admire beaucoup, continua-t-il. Mais je crois que c'est un peu comme avec moi. Elle n'en pouvait plus que tu la colles et que tu ne comprennes pas que ce que tu fais est inutile. Je ne connais rien à ça et ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je reste certain que lorsque ça implique quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même, on ne peut pas forcément continuer à persévérer jusqu'à ce que ça marche. »

C'était le leitmotiv de Lee et Sasuke le savait très bien. C'était aussi celui de Naruto et c'était pour cela que Sasuke savait sûrement si bien l'analyser. Lee parvenait même à saisir, dans la bouche revêche de Sasuke, la façon dont, en voulant tant forcer les choses, il aurait presque manqué de respect à Sakura. Il ne respectait pas ses sentiments à elle, occultait le fait qu'elle soit, soi-disant, amoureuse de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention à la façon dont elle le voyait pour privilégier le fait qu'elle tomberait indubitablement amoureuse de lui s'il continuait à la draguer. Finalement, en restant sur sa colline, il n'avait été que plus distant et avait peu à peu, sans même s'en rendre compte, abandonné l'idée de la séduire. Il s'était éloigné d'elle en prenant cette distance qu'elle avait elle-même imposée. Il ne la poursuivait pas comme elle poursuivait Sasuke, alors cela avait été facile. Sakura se doutait-elle déjà de ce que, plus ou moins consciemment, elle était parvenue à faire ?

« Là où elle se leurre, repris très justement Sasuke, c'est qu'elle est dans le même cas que toi, avec moi.

– Tu parles beaucoup », constata amèrement Lee, un peu étonné de l'altruisme dont faisait preuve son camarade.

Sasuke souffla encore. Il détestait effectivement parler, mais il considérait également qu'il fallait être clair avec les gens. Etre clair avec Naruto était très simple et très peu fatiguant : il suffisait de le traiter de crétin, cela résumait parfaitement la question. Mais Lee était moins crétin que Naruto. Il était même différemment crétin. Alors Sasuke, dans un ultime sursaut de volonté, parvint à formuler une fois de plus plusieurs phrases d'affilée.

« Je me justifie pour pouvoir rester ici tranquille. J'aimerai assez lui faire la même chose qu'elle t'a faite, mais je me dis que ça serait vraiment mesquin. Personne ne mérite d'être ignoré comme ça. »

Sasuke connaissait bien cette question parce qu'il l'avait ressenti comme telle avec son frère il y a fort longtemps. En revanche, Itachi, lui, au moins, lui souriait de temps en temps. Sasuke, il aurait pu le reconnaitre, connaissait la question surtout parce qu'il savait ce que Naruto avait si longtemps vécu, cherchant la reconnaissance de son prochain, courant après lui-même pour obtenir de l'estime de sa part, parce que Sasuke était une sorte de personnification de tous ces gens qui l'ignoraient, et qui avaient tout ce qu'il n'avait pas et désirait si ardemment. Des contacts humains, simplement. Le fait que Sasuke passe son temps à les rejeter avait du presque traumatiser le blond. C'était sûrement l'une des raisons supplémentaires pour lesquelles il l'avait tant détesté. Il ne savait pas profiter de ce qu'il avait, de ces choses si précieuses qu'étaient l'affection et la reconnaissance.

Sasuke avait fini par deviner toutes les raisons plus ou moins valables pour lesquelles Naruto avait tant tenu à le rattraper, lui. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas posé la question. Ce qui était venu tout seul à son esprit était resté, mais Naruto avait, par-dessus le marché, emplit sa tête de toutes ces bêtises en lui parlant à longueur de temps de la façon la plus sincère possible. Il y avait eu, du moins, une période telle après qu'il soit revenu. Puis, un jour, Sasuke en avait eu vraiment assez et, au lieu de lui dire de se la fermer, il l'avait frappé. Ils s'étaient battus, et tout était redevenu comme avant, ou presque. Naruto était toujours un peu plus sincère qu'avant, Sasuke était un peu moins inconscient qu'avant, à sa façon.

Lee ne répondait pas. Sasuke avait vraiment l'air las. Il savait qu'il appréciait Sakura, mais le jeune homme venait bien d'exprimer ce qu'elle devait ressentir à son égard. C'était vraiment dommage. Ils auraient tous pu être d'excellents amis s'il n'y avait pas eu cette barrière d'affection à sens unique. Dans tous les cas. Lee s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque Sasuke reprit :

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te venger d'elle ?

– Hein ? s'exclama Lee. Mais pourquoi ?

– Pour ce qu'elle te fait subir. A ta place je l'aurais déjà frappée. »

Lee aurait bien voulu faire remarquer à Sasuke qu'il commençait à faire vraiment peur avec ses histoires de vengeances et qu'il allait vraiment finir par devenir un psychopathe, mais il s'abstint. La compagnie de l'Uchiha n'était pas désagréable et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se le mettre à dos. Après tout, il était un ninja de Konoha lui aussi malgré sa trahison, il était quelqu'un qu'il admirait beaucoup, Lee pouvait même dire qu'il aimait beaucoup Sasuke, il le trouvait intéressant malgré ses airs arrogants.

« Hm… Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir… justifia Lee.

– Mouais... Je ne sais pas si je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Sasuke ne voyait pas du tout. De toute façon, Sasuke avait déjà eu envie de frapper Sakura simplement parce qu'elle l'espionnait trop. Alors pour lui, il était évident que Lee aurait du en avoir envie parce qu'elle finissait par être vraiment assez méchante avec lui. Du point de vue de Naruto, montrer son existence à quelqu'un, c'était aussi le frapper. Sasuke était d'accord. Pourtant, en essayant de comprendre Lee et son côté gentleman, Sasuke se disait aussi que ça n'avait jamais du lui effleurer l'esprit. C'était le cas tout simplement parce que Sakura était une fille, qu'il la _courtisait_, et qu'elle avait donc tous les droits sur lui.

« Et toi, Sasuke ? fit soudainement Lee.

– Moi quoi ? demanda alors le brun, surpris.

– Tu ne vas pas non plus la laisser te courir après toute ta vie… »

Sasuke eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il semblait connaître une solution à son problème mais elle devait l'embarrasser. Finalement, il se tourna vers Lee et lui dit simplement :

« Elle ne me croira pas si je lui dis que je n'aime pas les filles. »

Lee serait certainement tombé sur les fesses s'il n'y avait pas déjà été. Dans un mouvement de surprise, il s'exclama :

« C'est vrai ?

– Tu m'as déjà vu mater une fille ? questionna alors Sasuke. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne et n'ai jamais été sensible à la sexy méta de Naruto. Même les plus jolies qui me collent aux basques, je les rembarre. Neji est de la même trempe que moi et pourtant il a fini par craquer pour Ino ! grogna-t-il finalement, comme s'il avait trop parlé et en était à la fois épuisé et énervé.

– Moui… marmonna Lee. En fait ce n'est plutôt pas étonnant, pas vrai ? »

Lee avait posé la question pour le principe, parce qu'il fallait toujours avoir la confirmation de Sasuke plutôt que de faire des conclusions hâtives sur des choses qui étaient insondables. Sasuke tout entier l'était, évidemment.

« C'est ça.

– Et pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? Tu n'es pas du genre à aller raconter ta vie à tout le monde que je sache, pourtant tu es bien parti pour, là. »

Sasuke hésita. Il était venu pour être tranquille, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui et Lee n'était pas le genre de personne attentionnée avec ses rivaux. Il avait dit cela pour se justifier, comme il l'aurait dit à Naruto ou à n'importe qui d'autre, tant que ce n'était pas une fille amoureuse de lui. Naruto ne l'avait jamais su parce qu'ils ne discutaient jamais calmement. Si Sasuke avait pu le lui dire, il l'aurait fait par un geste combatif. Certaines choses ne s'expriment malheureusement qu'avec les mots. En revanche, Sasuke avait peut-être finalement une autre raison de s'exprimer. Il pourrait toujours en profiter. Ce n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il était venu à l'origine, mais en y pensant bien, Lee était certainement le seul à pouvoir accepter de l'aider. Les autres étaient soit en couple, soit trop peu concernés pour cela. Alors il se lança :

« La seule façon de lui faire comprendre serait que je me trouve quelqu'un.

– Et tu veux que je t'arrange un coup avec quelqu'un, c'est ça ? demanda Lee, déjà motivé, faisant une pose _nice guy_. »

Sasuke souffla d'agacement une fois de plus et regarda son acolyte droit dans les yeux, pour bien lui montrer que ce qu'il disait ne concernait personne d'autre que lui-même.

« Lee, des fois t'as du mal…

– Eh ! Je sais ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire ! se vexa le jeune homme. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire pour t… »

Lee s'était arrêté. Il venait de réaliser.

« Alors depuis le début tu n'es là que pour ça ? hésita-t-il.

– Non, répondit sèchement Sasuke. J'y ai pensé seulement en te voyant te mettre dans cet état pour une gamine qui ne sait même pas redéfinir correctement ses sentiments.

– Ah… » acheva l'expert en taijutsu, sceptique.

Les deux bruns s'allongèrent complètement sur le sol. Lee avait besoin de réaliser un peu, Sasuke le laissait assimiler. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à lui proposer ça. En même temps, c'était presque couru d'avance. Lee était quelqu'un de sympathique et plein de vie, on pouvait toujours compter sur lui et même s'il était agaçant avec ses défis, l'habitude faisait que l'on s'y accoutumait et que cela occupait. Sasuke aimait se battre, il aimait les défis, même si parfois ils étaient stupides. Après tout, il avait déjà répondu aux provocations de Naruto en mission et ils en étaient encore actuellement du sérieux nombre de ninjas abattus, à la façon la plus rapide de faire cuire un poulet pour quatre. D'ailleurs, si Naruto détenait le record, Sasuke n'était pas loin derrière, il avait enfin réussi à composer un Katon modéré –pour cesser de carboniser le poulet une fois sur deux- et comptait bien surpasser le blond.

Lee finit par ouvrir la bouche et demander :

« Comment tu t'en es aperçu ? »

Sasuke soupira une fois de plus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas répondre à cette question là. C'était vraiment stupide, vraiment malsain de son point de vue, et en plus, il considérait que c'était honteux, malgré le fait avéré qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, et que c'était même normal. Pas pour lui. Uchiha Sasuke avait des standard bien différents de la normalité.

« J'ai tendance à mater Naruto. »

Naruto était mignon et bien fait. C'était officiel depuis un certain temps. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Sai et ses histoires de pénis pour remettre en cause sa virilité et Sasuke, pour avoir déjà vu le blond totalement nu, avait décrété que Sai s'amusait simplement beaucoup de la situation. Même Sakura avait parfois des moments d'absence face à Naruto depuis qu'Ino, qui avait un point de vue extérieur et considérait le blond comme autre chose qu'un boulet gaffeur de nature fraternelle, lui avait soufflé l'idée qu'il était agréable à regarder. Le fauve de jade eut un énorme tic, puis deux, puis trois un peu plus légers. Un temps de latence encore, puis il explosa soudain de rire, l'Uchiha furieux se redressant et le regardant d'un air agacé.

« Hé ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

– Pardon ! Haha ! suffoqua Lee, hilare, le Grand Uchiha Sasuke qui mate Na… »

Si Lee voulait s'en sortir à présent, il avait tout intérêt à trouver une activité passionnante à Sasuke, parce que celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on se moque de lui. Alors il fit un effort surhumain pour se sortir la scène de la tête et parvint à se calmer, regardant le ninja d'un air de défi.

« Hé ! Sasuke !

– Quoi encore ? grogna l'autre, sur les nerfs.

– On s'offre une petite bagarre ?

– Tu viens de t'entraîner, je vais te mettre en morceaux, renifla le brun d'air air suffisant.

– Et toi tu rentres de mission de rang A, je me trompe ? fit Lee d'un air malicieux.

– Grmf… » râla Sasuke.

La réponse de l'Uchiha fut suffisante au jeune homme et ils se battirent jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit bien avancée. Ils appréciaient chacun le combat de l'autre, c'était intéressant, Sasuke ne s'ennuyait jamais, un peu comme avec Naruto. Mais il ne considérait pas Lee comme son frère, alors c'était différent. Les deux garçons s'étaient à nouveau effondrés dans l'herbe. Lee ne pensait plus vraiment à la proposition du brun mais il le regardait. Sasuke était essoufflé, quelques brûlures striaient sa joue pour avoir trop utilisé le Katon et la lune lui donnait un air fantomatique. La vérité sur Sasuke Uchiha et ses groupies lui vint alors en pleine tête : ce type était beau. Il n'aurait jamais cru le reconnaître, jamais cru pouvoir être capable de discerner le moindre charme sur un visage aussi froid, et surtout sur celui de l'homme qui était son rival, mais il était obligé de l'avouer, le jeune homme lui paraissait ainsi divin. Ses mèches retombaient sur son front, masquant légèrement ses yeux et lui donnant un regard encore plus pénétrant dans l'obscurité, ses lèvres vibraient légèrement, ses joues pâles et fines, son profil, le tout aurait pu faire en peinture la plus belle œuvre d'art du siècle.

Sasuke finit par se relever, repu de son combat et du regard de Lee qu'il avait parfaitement senti sur lui. Ils rentrèrent dans la ville en discutant tranquillement –ce qui est discuter pour un Uchiha et ce qui l'est pour la resplendissante bête verte de Konoha, Sasuke tentant tout de même de modérer l'autre brun qui parlait trop fort pour l'heure tardive. Lorsqu'il arriva à son studio, sans que Sasuke ai pensé à bifurquer un seul instant, Lee se retourna et lui fit un sourire.

« Bon, si jamais il te prend l'envie de fuir Sakura-san encore une fois, je me ferais un plaisir de me battre avec toi ! »

Sasuke grogna. Il n'attendait pas seulement cette réponse là et, comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir venir, il prit les choses en main. Saisissant le col de son camarade, il le força à se pencher en avant et lui donna le baiser le plus langoureux qu'un Uchiha ait jamais offert. Lee, trop surpris pour réagir, laissa le jeune homme le relâcher et lui adresser un sourire en coin.

« A demain soir, Lee. »

Si l'Uchiha garda contenance et se contenta de marcher tranquillement jusque chez lui pour s'écrouler sur son lit, soupirer de satisfaction guerrière et s'endormir comme une souche, le fauve de Jade mit un certain temps avant de se reprendre. Sasuke était déjà loin, il n'entendit pas la réaction pour le moins loufoque de Lee qui consistait à serrer fermement ses deux poings, plaquer ses bras contre son torse dans une pose taijutsu bien connue et lancer du feu par les yeux, hurlant silencieusement sa joie, avant de se rappeler que c'était _Sasuke_ qui l'avait embrassé.

Bof, songea-t-il. C'était tout de même un baiser. Qui ne serait pas heureux de recevoir un baiser d'une personne qu'il aimait bien ? Surtout d'une personne comme Sasuke, à savoir très certainement la plus grande convoitise physique de Konoha ? Il n'oubliait pas Sakura, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours eu tendance à tomber amoureux facilement et, même avec du retard, les coups de foudre étaient possibles. Alors il venait peut-être d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Sasuke des glaces.

« Possible… » murmura tout haut le jeune homme avant d'aller se coucher, un peu perturbé par la révélation soudaine qui s'était faite à lui.

Lee avait toujours eu tendance à avoir des coups de chaud, des coups de foudre, comme les avait appelés Tenten quand elle en avait eu la démonstration. C'était comme cela, il n'y pouvait rien. Il y avait une fille sur laquelle il flashait, il décidait de sortir avec elle. Cela se soldait toujours par un échec cuisant, évidemment. La différence avec Sakura avait été qu'il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de prouver sa valeur à ses yeux et qu'elle l'avait accepté pour cela. Elle l'avait accepté comme tel, soutenu, encouragé. Elle s'était même inquiétée pour lui. Sasuke n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Jamais. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Lee s'était presque senti dragué. Sasuke lui avait fait une proposition. Pas en bonne et due forme, évidemment. Dans sa bouche, elle sonnait plutôt comme un contrat à remplir et signer, mais Lee aimait déjà l'idée. De toute façon, à compter du moment où Lee était ébloui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par quelqu'un, il avait tendance à être attiré par cette personne. Alors Sasuke était attirant. De bien des façons. Et de plus de façons qu'aucune fille ne l'avait jamais été.

Il aimait profondément Sakura et le lien entre eux, malgré l'année qu'il avait passée, ou plus, il ne savait plus, à l'attendre, était assez vieux et puissant. Mais l'amour de la kunoichi était impossible à attraper, tandis que celui de Sasuke, même si ce n'était pas encore le mot pour définir cette relation étrange, était à portée de bras. Bien sûr, s'attirer les faveurs d'un Uchiha serait peut-être encore plus dur. Mais c'était peut-être aussi cela que Lee aimait, voulait. Parce que tous les défis l'intéressaient et, s'il avait échoué à conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille –en termes d'amour, du moins, parce qu'ils étaient d'excellents amis, attraper le cœur d'un Uchiha semblait encore tellement plus compliqué, et obtenir de l'affection de sa part tellement impossible que, rien que d'y penser, Lee en frissonnait d'excitation. C'était décidé, il ferait tout pour que Sasuke éprouve des sentiments pour lui –ce qui sont des sentiments chez un Uchiha, bien entendu, et pour lui prouver que lui-même tenait à lui. En plus, il sortirait quand même avec un canon. Fille ou garçon, Lee s'en foutait.

Qui plus est, si Lee ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui poussait Sasuke à vouloir se venger à ce point, même s'il connaissait la tragique histoire du clan Uchiha, il pensait être capable de lui faire assez confiance pour le laisser aller comme il voulait. Le jour où Sasuke croiserait Itachi, quoi qu'il fasse, Lee ne lui en voudrait pas et ne l'en empêcherait pas. Sasuke était lui même ainsi, et cela aurait été le renier de lui demander d'ignorer sa haine. Lee n'était pas un ami, Lee était juste un rival distant, une connaissance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui imposer quoi que ce soit et, s'il devait être plus, il n'aurait pas le rôle amical et protecteur de Naruto et Sakura. De toute façon, si Sasuke venait à déserter de nouveau, il viendrait certainement le voir se battre, mais pas le chercher pour le ramener. Lee se fit la promesse d'essayer d'accepter cette part noire de l'Uchiha, qu'aucune fille de Konoha n'avait jamais prise en compte.

Ce fut sur cette décision, et celle d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui, que le sommeil le prit. Elles le hantèrent toute la semaine, tous les soirs où il revoyait Sasuke pour qu'ils s'entraînent. Le brun n'avait plus fait un seul geste vers lui, il se contentait de passer devant son appartement avant de s'en aller en lui faisant un vague signe de main, affichant un visage inexpressif. Il était incroyable de voir à quel point les choses étaient simples avec Sasuke, comme il ne faisait des reproches que lorsque c'était nécessaire, comme il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, comme il ricanait un peu parfois à une bêtise. Il n'y avait rien de plus que ce qui s'appelait une relation, avant que les deux personnes concernées ne se mettent en couple, mais c'était plaisant comme cela. Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un d'extraverti, alors Lee le complétait et l'osmose entre eux était parfaite.

Ce fut au bout de deux semaines qu'il finit par craquer et qu'avant que Sasuke ait eu le temps de tourner le dos, il l'embrassa devant chez lui, comme l'Uchiha l'avait fait. C'était peut-être une revanche, car il ajouta avant de fermer sa porte :

« A demain soir, Sasuke. »

La victime sourit, d'un de ces sourires en coin qui montraient un certain apaisement et l'intense satisfaction de celui qui sait qu'il va obtenir ce qu'il veut, et partit, saine d'esprit. Pourquoi cela avait été Lee, Sasuke ne le saurait certainement jamais. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il aille se réfugier là, qu'ils parlent de Sakura, et tout s'était enchaîné. Après tout, Lee le disait bien, un ninja doit aussi parfois savoir se fier à la chance. Sasuke était plutôt bien tombé. Il avait fini par beaucoup apprécier le jeune homme.

Sakura se promenait tranquillement dans les petites rues peu fréquentées de Konoha, à la recherche de son cher Sasuke-kun sur lequel elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main depuis un bon mois, lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation pour le moins étrange, surtout qu'elle avait parfaitement reconnu les deux voix à qui appartenaient les mots :

« Mais pourquoi tu veux me faire entrer là dedans ?

– Je refuse de me balader avec un mec qui a ton look. Naruto est déjà assez voyant comme ça.

– Dis, tu peux parler ! Tu es toujours en noir !

– Eh bien je ferais un effort, je mettrais du bleu nuit, mais par pitié, change cette combinaison. »

Le reste des paroles fut coupé par l'entrée des voix dans le magasin. Sakura guetta la sortie, un peu anxieuse, se disant qu'elle devait avoir eu des hallucinations à force de penser à Sasuke, mais les deux personnes qui apparurent alors la firent immédiatement déchanter.

Lee était là, dans son éternelle combinaison verte, tenant dans une main un sac, dans l'autre celle de Sasuke qui avait les joues très légèrement teintées et regardait ailleurs d'un air mécontent –il ne devait pas du tout s'attendre au geste de Lee. La jeune femme se précipita vers eux et commença à harceler le plus jeune de questions.

« Sasuke-kun ! Où étais-tu ? Ca fait un mois entier ! Tu vas bien ? Oh bonjour Lee ! Vous avez bu tous les deux ? »

Le brun émit un grognement, comprenant le pourquoi de la dernière question, puis voyant que Lee était déconnecté de la réalité et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, il énonça de but en blanc, hargneux, voulant visiblement lui signifier clairement qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à redire :

« Je sors avec lui. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vu. »

Sakura regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes gens rougissants –la légère teinte de l'Uchiha, et les joues tomate de Lee, cela allait de soi.

« Non… Hahaha ! Sasuke-kun ! Je savais bien que tu me la ferais, celle-là, un jour ! » éclata de rire la kunoichi en secouant sa main devant elle comme pour chasser une mauvaise image de son esprit.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son ami pour tenter de déclencher une autre réaction chez lui que celle de rester la bouche en cœur.

« Hé ! Lee ! Dis lui, toi. »

Lee ne répondait toujours pas, Sakura commençait à s'énerver toute seule, Sasuke perdait le contrôle de la situation et cela l'agaçait. Il décida d'utiliser les grands moyens et se tourna vers Lee pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci reprit enfin conscience, mais juste pour répondre au brun à son tour dans un réflexe. Sakura n'en revint pas.

« Mais… Lee… Je croyais que tu… commença-t-elle, étonnée.

– A force de m'envoyer sur la colline j'ai fini par y trouver mon compte ! rit Lee en la regardant d'un air un peu désolé tandis que Sasuke se murait dans un silence boudeur.

– Mais je…

– Ma promesse de te protéger tient toujours Sakura-san ! coupa le garçon en prenant son éternelle pose _Nice Guy_. Mais je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, tu devrais être heureuse ! »

Sakura n'était pas tellement contente. Elle perdait un admirateur et toutes ses chances d'être avec l'élu de son cœur en une seule fois. Cela faisait beaucoup. Sakura n'était plus le genre de fille à toujours crier dans tous les sens et à frapper avant de se renseigner. Alors elle finit par comprendre, par comprendre même comment Lee et Sasuke étaient parvenus à s'entendre et comment Sasuke en était venu à aller voir Lee. Finalement, c'était à cause -ou grâce, cela dépendait du point de vue- d'elle s'ils étaient ensembles. Riant nerveusement, elle se gratta la tête dans un geste qui rappelait étrangement Naruto puis déclara en tirant la langue :

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Ino, ajouta t'elle d'un air très sadique.

– Au revoir Sakura-san ! hurla Lee alors qu'elle leur faisait un signe gêné de loin.

– Hn. »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. Elle l'avait vraiment bien pris.

« Elle est vraiment incroyable Sakura-san ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas retomber amoureux d'elle…

– Garde ta combinaison verte si veux, concéda Sasuke, acide, en grognant, mais je t'interdis de faire ça. »

Sasuke, pour protester, pour montrer qu'il s'imposait désormais à lui, embrassa Lee en plein milieu de la rue, comme la première fois, puis la guerre éclata et tous deux finirent une fois de plus sur un terrain d'entraînement, perfectionnant taijutsu, ninjutsu et toutes leurs autres passions. L'air dans la nuit, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes sortaient tard et allaient boire un peu, retentissait, ironique, aux oreilles des villageois dans l'incapacité de dormir sous le chant atrocement faux de Lee, que seul Sasuke parvenait à maîtriser dans son délire alcoolique. Cela lui faisait un sacré entraînement, il adorait ça. Alors quelques fois, rien que pour pourvoir se permettre de se battre contre Lee, Sasuke murmurait doucement pour lancer son ami :

_« Elle m'a dit d'aller siffler là-haut sur la colline  
De l'attendre avec un petit bouquet d'églantines  
J'ai cueilli des fleurs et j'ai sifflé tant que j'ai pu  
J'ai attendu, attendu, et puis tu es venu… »_

Fin

Too se tient le bras avec son autre bras pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le clavier, tremblant, suant, grognant : « _Ne pas promettre un lemon, ne pas promettre un lemon, ne pas promettre un lemon, ne pas…_ »

SBAM !

Sasuke *s'essuie le front* : Ouf…

Lee *souriant* : Pour une fois que j'ai le rôle principal dans une de ses fics !

Sasuke : Et tu en es satisfait ? Tu as vu ce que cet auteur malade a encore fait ? O.O

Sakura *blouse blanche, air professionnel* : Récidiviste en plus, hein ? Sérieusement, qui voudrait un lemon LeeSasu ? T.T

Too *a fini par savoir encaisser* : Non, sérieux, si vous voulez vous me dites, je le vois d'ici^^. Tiens, je vais même le taper rien que pour mon éclate personnelle*-*. Un truc bien chaud… X)…

BAOM !

Sasuke : Dites lui d'arrêter ! T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver…

Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier la jeune fille, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

**Note :** C'est plus long que prévu, il y aura aussi de l'action dans les prochains chapitres, j'ai eu envie d'une fic longue, la relation Lee-Sasuke est spéciale et je la trouve intéressante à développer dans le cadre extérieur. Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, je préviendrais.

Siffler sur la colline (suite1)

Lee s'était caché à l'angle d'un mur, dans une ruelle sombre, attendant que son petit ami rentre de mission, sachant pertinemment qu'il passerait forcément par cette zone peu fréquentée pour éviter la foule. En quelques mois, il avait appris à cerner parfaitement l'Uchiha, à le comprendre, à respecter certains de ses gestes sans le chercher parce qu'il savait qu'il ferait la gueule après, à répondre à d'autres, à faire des avances mais seulement quand il les savait possibles. Sasuke n'était pas réellement compliqué. Il suffisait de l'apprivoiser un peu, de le laisser maître de lui même et de ses mouvements, de ne pas lui montrer qu'on l'avait percé à jour. Il restait un vrai gosse grandi trop vite à l'intérieur malgré ses vingt ans. Lee avait bien compris le système, il suivait le train à son rythme et il aimait ça, il aimait la présence froide de Sasuke, son côté sombre qui lui remettait les pieds sur terre, ses claques dans le dos quand il disait une connerie.

Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, Lee était en train de tomber amoureux de Sasuke. Fou amoureux, et ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, cela avait quelque chose de bien plus puissant et bien plus séduisant qu'un coup de foudre. Etre en train de tomber amoureux, c'était incroyable. Il n'aimait également pas l'idée, mais rien que de voir le visage de l'Uchiha, il avait littéralement envie de lui sauter dessus, et ce n'était certainement pas pour se battre. En revanche, Lee savait parfaitement que Sasuke aimait tout contrôler, alors lorsque le brun passa enfin devant lui, il se contenta de le tirer par la manche pour lui signaler sa présence. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il voulait l'attraper ainsi pour lui donner un baiser de retrouvailles –la fougue de la jeunesse qui ne l'avait pas quitté le lui dictait- mais le caractère de Sasuke faisait qu'il retenait ses envies. Le brun, n'ayant pu que remarquer la présence de son petit ami eut un sourire en coin et grogna. Lee comprit parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un « bonjour », Sasuke faisait toujours exactement les mêmes gestes en fonction de la situation.

Lee voulait tout de même son baiser. Il aimait embrasser, et ce depuis le jour où il avait senti les lèvres de l'Uchiha sur les siennes. Qui plus est, il était certain que ce sentiment n'était valable pour lui qu'avec Sasuke, lui donnant une impression de calme et un immense bonheur. Le jeune homme s'avança en décroisant ses bras de son torse et Lee comprit que la porte était ouverte. Il avait essayé une seule fois d'embrasser Sasuke alors que le brun ne s'y attendait pas. Cela avait fini en combat, alors c'était plutôt bien, mais son petit ami lui avait fait la gueule pendant une semaine. Evidemment, à l'extérieur, personne n'avait rien vu et il n'aurait certainement rien remarqué si Sasuke n'avait pas simplement arrêté tout mouvement vers lui.

Lorsque l'étreinte fut terminée, Sasuke sourit encore très légèrement et expliqua à Lee qu'il partait en mission pendant une semaine dès le lendemain. Lee fit la tête. Il était si expressif qu'il avait même l'air de pleurer.

« Ca va, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me faire tuer, grogna le brun à l'adresse de l'autre qui avait été coupé dans son élan de tendresse et s'appuyait au mur d'un air désespéré.

– Mais je ne vais pas te voir pendant une semaine ! s'exclama Lee, sachant très bien que cette façon agressive et calme de parler chez l'Uchiha était une tentative de réconfort.

– Hn. »

Alors, Lee décida que c'était sa chance. Il avait un bon prétexte pour l'affaire, et il était certain que Sasuke comprendrait.

« Sasuke… commença Lee en s'approchant de l'autre qui s'était retourné et en le prenant par la taille.

– Hn ? »

Sasuke laissa Lee poser son menton sur son épaule et le resserrer dans ses bras. Voyant qu'il n'ajouterait rien, il confirma qu'il écoutait en re-sortant ses mains de ses poches et en les posant sur les bras du fauve de jade.

« Tu voudrais venir chez moi ce soir ? »

Sasuke tourna la tête et regarda Lee d'un air surpris.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Lee hésita entre être amusé et complètement désespéré par l'innocence de l'Uchiha. En même temps, s'il passait pour un dragueur, personne ne savait qu'il était aussi légèrement pervers. Par conséquent, il était normal que Sasuke ne comprenne pas.

« Tu va me manquer alors j'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

Et pour que Sasuke comprenne bien où il voulait en venir, Lee posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Sasuke et y imprima quelques baisers. Le brun réalisa tout de suite et se détacha de Lee, le fixant d'un air de reproche, et lui lança un « Hé ! » en se tournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? se défendit Lee.

– Tu sais à qui tu parles ? demanda Sasuke, agressif.

– Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je ne proposerai pas ça à n'importe qui ! s'exclama Lee. Et puis si c'est juste parce que tu es Sasuke Uchiha et que tu n'acceptes pas ce genre de proposition, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu sors avec moi ! »

Sasuke eut l'air très légèrement indécis –c'est à dire qu'il émit un tout petit grognement inaudible sauf pour ceux qui savaient qu'il en émettait un, et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Lee aimait particulièrement cette moue et il craqua net pour reprendre l'Uchiha dans ses bras, de face cette fois-ci, et le regardant dans les yeux. Sasuke fut sembla-t-il convaincu car il posa ses mains encore une fois sur les bras de Lee et se suréleva un peu pour l'embrasser. Un Uchiha. Contraint de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser quelqu'un. Sasuke détestait cela. En pleine action, alors que Lee passait sa langue entre ses lèvres, Sasuke se recula et ordonna :

« Baisse-toi un peu.

– Hein ? fit Lee sans comprendre.

– Tu es trop grand, baisse toi. »

Lee voulu rétorquer que c'était lui qui était trop petit mais il s'abstint, il n'était pas de la même trempe que Naruto quand il s'agissait de chercher des noises à l'Uchiha et il fallait bien dire qu'il avait raison. Sasuke n'était pas petit, il dépassait même un certain nombre de personnes et la quasi-totalité des filles de Konoha, mais lui-même était grand.

« Hé ! Je ne vais pas me baisser à chaque fois que je t'embrasse ! protesta-t-il tout de même. Je veux bien être souple et ninja mais je vais me choper un tour de rein ! Tu imagines la tête de Sakura si je viens la voir en lui demandant de me soigner et que je suis obligé de lui dire que c'est à cause de ta fierté que je suis dans cet état ?

– Je m'en fou, débrouilles toi. »

Lee chercha très vite. Là, maintenant, il avait juste une envie folle de passer une bonne demi-heure caché dans la rue déserte à rouler des pelles à Sasuke. Vu comme ça, il n'y avait certainement pas d'autre expression. Le brun voulait donc être à sa hauteur pour ne pas se sentir plus faible. C'était stupide parce que tous les deux savaient très bien que Sasuke était aussi fort que Lee, voir plus à ses heures de fureur –les lendemains de cauchemars où il voyait Itachi, entre autres. Alors Lee eut une idée. Stupide, cela allait de soi, mais une idée quand même, et il la mit en pratique sans réfléchir.

« Tu veux me regarder de haut c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux, ce à quoi Sasuke répondit en avalant un peu difficilement.

– C'est ça, dit-il sèchement. »

Ni une ni deux, Lee attrapa Sasuke par les hanches et le plaqua au mur, le portant à moitié, le jeune homme se trouvant ainsi de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui. Lee pensa bien que la position de faiblesse était pire comme cela, mais un Uchiha savait faire des concessions et tant qu'il gardait un certain avantage, même si c'était juste une apparence, il était satisfait. Ainsi Sasuke fut surpris et protesta d'un grognement, mais il ne se dégagea pas. Mieux même, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Lee et l'embrassa. C'était tout ce que l'autre désirait et il savait qu'à partir de là, il n'y avait plus vraiment de position de force ou pas, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop pris par ce qu'ils faisaient pour penser à autre chose.

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment léger. C'était même pire que ça, Lee pouvait dire que Sasuke était du genre faux maigre, il était plutôt difficile à porter, surtout lorsque sa langue glissait sensuellement –ne jamais lui dire qu'il avait employé ce mot en pensant à lui- dans sa bouche et qu'il devenait très difficile de se concentrer pour ne pas le lâcher. Bien sûr, sans leurs poids d'entraînement respectifs, Sasuke aurait valu une plume, mais ce n'était pas le moment de les enlever, alors Lee pressa juste un peu plus Sasuke contre le mur pour l'empêcher de glisser. Le brun sembla vaguement comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se calla un peu mieux, écartant ses jambes et les passant sur la taille de son partenaire pour ne pas tomber. Il valait mieux s'accrocher à Lee dans cette position un peu gênante que de tomber par terre sur les fesses –un Uchiha ne tombait jamais, encore moins sur les fesses.

Les baisers que Lee et Sasuke échangeaient étaient un peu comme un combat, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux cet état d'esprit, et ils prenaient le dessus l'un sur l'autre alternativement. Sasuke finit même par émettre un léger grognement exactement au même moment que Lee. Une affaire de dents qui avaient mordu des lèvres, à savoir quelles dents et quelles lèvres, impossible, peut-être même étaient-ce les deux dans un savant mélange. Les deux garçons finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, un peu essoufflés, parce qu'un tel baiser donnait toujours des envies, fatiguait beaucoup vu la situation, et Sasuke savait très bien que, comme il était peu habitué aux contacts, même ceux de Lee, il finirait par lui sauter dessus d'envie s'il ne s'écartait pas dès maintenant. Il avait beau être Sasuke Uchiha, il était aussi parfaitement capable de désirer, et Lee s'y prenait d'une telle façon avec lui qu'il n'y avait rien de plus désirable à cet instant. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé être si sensible à quelque chose, même s'il le cachait.

« Hé, Lee, grogna-t-il en remettant ses mains dans ses poches et tentant de calmer la chaleur légère de son bas ventre face à un fauve de jade à peu près dans le même état, en pire parce qu'il rougissait.

– Sasuke ?

– C'est d'accord pour ce soir. »

Lee fut étonné par le ton détaché de l'Uchiha. Même s'il était habitué à son insensibilité, et c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme, il aurait pensé que Sasuke se sentait un peu plus concerné.

« Eh Sasuke, si tu ne veux pas tu me dis, hein ! »

Il savait que Sasuke savait se forcer à l'extrême dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas avec lui. Sasuke tourna la tête pour que Lee ne voie pas la toute petite rougeur qui ornait ses joues et murmura :

« Non, moi aussi j'ai envie. »

Lee regarda le brun, de dos, qui commençait à avancer vers chez lui.

« Par contre si tu prépares quoi que ce soit, je te tue et je m'en vais. »

La traduction pour Lee, tandis que Sasuke s'en allait, était claire : s'il lui faisait le coup du dîner romantique avec les roses, les mets délicats et les chandelles, il pouvait dire adieu à sa partie de jambes en l'air. Sasuke les avaient décidément bien cernés, lui et la jeunesse du printemps. Cela lui paraissait bizarre de parler de « partie de jambes en l'air ». Cela n'était surement pas dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha, et l'image qui y était associée était complètement hors de propos, surtout avec Sasuke. En même temps, il avait complètement hâte d'y être et aussi il avait un peu peur. Il n'aimait pas prévoir les choses, il aimait les coups de tête et les imprévus parce que cela ne lui laissait pas le temps de réaliser, de stresser. En plus, c'était Sasuke. Il n'était même pas certain que ça se ferait. Il avait dit ça, pensé comme ça, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait Uchiha Sasuke, et à partir de là, tout devenait tellement implicite que cela lui faisait peur. Parce que ça impliquait justement Sasuke.

Lee décida d'aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers. A cette heure, Neji et Tenten étaient forcément en train de s'entraîner et il pourrait peut-être se confier à eux. Il pensait à Tenten plus qu'à Neji pour ce qui était du sentimental, mais Neji avait une copine et, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Ino était le genre de fille qui n'était pas très complexée et allait vite en besogne. Il ne serait donc pas étonné qu'après un an de relation, Neji en sache un peu sur la façon dont on faisait l'amour -ou plutôt comment cela commençait, il était certain qu'ensuite ils se laisseraient porter par la fougue de la jeunesse, même si c'était à une fille. Après, il fallait voir s'il aurait le courage de lui demander ce genre de choses. Lee avait réussi à faire des concessions vis à vis de Neji et le garçon de même, ils étaient devenus amis, mais ils aimaient tout de même se faire la guerre. De plus, aucun de ses deux coéquipiers ne savait pour Sasuke et lui.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient montrés très discrets dans leur relation. Comme Sasuke évitait les rues peuplées, ils se voyaient dehors sans presque croiser personne, et sinon se rejoignaient presque tous les soirs sur la colline où personne ne venait. Les entraînements commençaient et se finissaient toujours par un langoureux baiser de la part de Sasuke qui rendait Lee complètement fou. Sakura semblait s'être montrée discrète et avait du demander à Ino de ne rien dire. La blonde qu'il croisait parfois ne le regardait même pas méchamment. Au début, elle avait été amoureuse de Sasuke tout en se choisissant Neji comme remplaçant. Il doutait même qu'elle n'ait jamais été amoureuse de son coéquipier, aucune fille n'avait besoin d'être amoureuse de Neji Hyuuga pour vouloir sortir avec lui. C'était une chose qui rassurait un peu Lee d'une certaine façon, Sasuke ne sortait pas avec lui spécialement pour son physique, qu'il savait médiocre comparé à la beauté glaciale qu'était son ami. Sasuke était quelqu'un qui se moquait complètement des apparences. Sauf peut-être vis à vis de son coéquipier, et c'était certainement pour cela que, lorsqu'ils se promenaient, il cherchait toujours à éviter les quartiers fétiches du blond. Lee avait voulu respecter le silence de l'Uchiha et n'avait pas ébruité l'affaire. De toute façon, personne ne lui demandait jamais où en étaient ses amours, ils croyaient tous qu'ils étaient au beau fixe. S'ils savaient, songea Lee en ricanant.

Il arriva rapidement au terrain et fut surpris de trouver Neji et Tenten en très grande discussion, assis au pied d'un arbre.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Hinata sort enfin avec Naruto pour que tu sois dans cet état ? demanda Lee, qui savait très bien que Neji ne pouvait être affalé par terre d'un air désespéré que lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa cousine.

– Lee… rugit Tenten d'un air de reproche.

– Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– C'est Ino. Ca ne va pas fort entre eux en ce moment. Neji pense qu'elle le trompe. »

Lee s'étonna. Ino étant la meilleure amie de Sakura, il savait que c'était une fille bien.

« Et qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

– Elle le voit de moins en moins souvent en disant qu'elle a autre chose à faire. Et elle parle de mecs avec Sakura. »

Lee hésita entre demander à Neji s'il était amoureux d'Ino –ce qui paraissait un peu étonnant, et réfléchir à la question. Puis, finalement, il devina et éclata de rire. Tenten le foudroya du regard tandis que Neji l'étudiait d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

« Hahaha ! Non, Neji ne t'inquiète pas ! Peut-être qu'elle ne veut vraiment plus sortir avec toi mais… »

Lee repartit d'un grand éclat de rire incompréhensible avant de reprendre :

« Ah, Sasuke m'avait bien dit qu'on était suivis ! »

Puis il explosa encore plus fort et finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes, ses coéquipiers le regardant comme s'il avait mis autre chose que son éternelle combinaison verte –c'est à dire avec un étonnement total.

« Ah, laissez-moi vous expliquer, dit-il en s'installant au pied de l'arbre à côté d'eux. Voilà, vous n'allez peut-être pas le croire, et surtout ne l'ébruitez pas parce que je crois qu'il veut être discret, mais je sors avec Sasuke. »

Cette fois, pour Neji et Tenten, Lee cherchait à les dérider. Neji eut l'air encore plus égaré qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était humainement -ou plutôt _Hyuugament_- possible, et Tenten explosa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Lee se défendit.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Je venais justement vous voir pour savoir comment je pouvais m'en sortir avec lui ce soir !

– Oh non ! Haha Lee, tu veux nous tuer ! s'étouffa la jeune fille.

– Tenten c'est vrai ! C'est même pour ça qu'Ino ne voit plus Neji ! Elle est trop occupée à essayer de nous suivre avec Sakura ! Moi, je n'avais rien vu, mais Sasuke les a repérées depuis quelques semaines et on en a conclu qu'il était toujours le fantasme de ces furies. »

Tenten sembla réfléchir pendant que Neji faisait silence, retrouvant un air parfaitement neutre, perdu dans ses pensées, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Des amatrices de yaoi, je suppose ! »

Lee la regarda sans comprendre.

« Beaucoup de filles fantasment, entre guillemets, sur deux mecs ensembles au même titre que les hommes sur deux filles, expliqua-t-elle d'un air professionnel, mais les yaoistes sont encore plus intéressées que ça.

– Heu… Rassures-moi, tu n'en fais pas partie ? demanda Lee, un peu effrayé.

– Non, sourit la brune. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Ino soit ce genre de fille et qu'elle délaisse Neji pour ça.

– Je vais la quitter. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le Hyuuga avachi sur le tronc d'arbre, les mains sur ses genoux, en tailleur, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

« Jusqu'à présent j'ai pensé que ça pourrait marcher parce qu'elle avait l'air d'être attachée à moi, mais je reste un remplaçant de ce type et ça m'agace. Même si je ne l'aime pas, c'est quand même frustrant. »

Neji était implacable quand il prenait une décision. Il était immensément plus humain et accessible que Sasuke, avait remarqué Lee, et il était un garçon vraiment formidable, cachant sous son visage un peu hautain une sensibilité incroyable. Lee se demanda si c'était alors le bon moment pour se confier, puis il décida d'y aller doucement, ayant relevé une partie de la phrase de Neji :

« Hé ! T'es pas obligé d'appeler Sasuke « Ce type », il n'y est pour rien lui !

– Hm, pardon Lee.

– Tu… Tu le crois comme ça ! s'exclama Tenten.

– Bien sûr. Lee ne plaisante jamais sur ce genre de choses.

– A ce propos, commença finalement Lee, j'avais un truc à vous demander.

– On t'écoute, sourit Tenten.

– Je… Ca c'est bien passé pour vous la première fois que vous avez heu… »

Tenten ne comprit pas pourquoi Lee bafouillait ni ce dont il parlait. Neji, lui, prit un temps pour soupirer et déclara :

« La première fois que j'ai fait l'amour avec Ino elle m'a sauté dessus, m'a plus ou moins déshabillé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle me tirait une pipe. »

Lee et Tenten piquèrent un far monstrueux. Neji savait parfois se montrer très cru quand il n'allait pas bien. En général, il ne mâchait de toute façon pas ses mots et il aimait être clair. Lee finit par se reprendre, regardant Tenten du coin de l'œil pour savoir s'il pouvait parler.

« Mouais, mais avec Sasuke… commença Lee, sceptique.

– Tu veux le faire avec lui ? demanda Tenten, un peu remise.

– Depuis le temps qu'on est ensembles, j'aimerais assez, constata Lee.

– Combien ? s'enquit Neji.

– Heu… Presque un an.

– Waouh ! Ca marche bien dis donc !

– Enfin, je le vois ce soir. Il part en mission une semaine.

– Ahaha ! rit la brunette, c'est bien ton genre de vouloir lui faire des adieux en beauté tiens ! »

Neji et Tenten n'avaient pas pu bien le renseigner. D'après ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille, c'était sensé venir tout seul, implicitement, mais comme elle ne connaissait pas bien Sasuke, elle était incapable de dire comment il réagirait. Il avait en revanche eu des éclaircissements très poussés de la part de Neji sur certaines pratiques sexuelles et des anecdotes de Tenten sur les scènes yaoi qu'elle avait été contrainte de lire. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne correspondait à son problème, il savait à peu près déjà tout cela. Après avoir fixé un rendez-vous avec ses coéquipiers, Lee décida de rentrer chez lui pour ranger un peu. Il avait visité l'appartement de Sasuke un jour qu'il s'était pris un Shishi Rendan, et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Sasuke ne rangeait que périodiquement, laissant son bazar s'accumuler en piles bien réparties. Même si le désordre ne dérangeait donc pas plus que cela le jeune homme, il voulait faire bonne impression. Pas trop non plus, alors il vérifia qu'il avait quelques surgelés, des boissons, du riz, et finit par décider de s'entraîner. Il avait déjà passé la matinée avec Gai, mais il lui fallait toujours plus. C'était bien connu, Lee était un génie de l'effort.

Lorsque Sasuke sonna, il entendit un bruit de dégringolade suivit d'un juron et un Lee en sueur lui ouvrit la porte.

« Tu t'entraînais encore à ce que je vois. »

Sasuke n'était pas bavard, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de parler quand ça l'intéressait, et l'entraînement de Lee était toujours intéressant dans la mesure où lui même ne voulait surtout pas le laisser gagner. Le brun entra sous l'invitation de l'autre qui lui avait souri en lançant sa pose nice guy et criant un retentissant « Toujours Sasuke ! ».

L'appartement de Lee était simple : un tout petit salon, une cuisine assez grande où trônait une table, et une chambre qui semblait encore plus minuscule que le salon. Celle de l'Uchiha à côté était un vrai palace. Il y avait des photos au mur, Sasuke s'approcha et les regarda. Lee, de son côté, était heureux. Parce que Sasuke était venu, parce qu'il semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, même à l'intérieur. Pour preuve, il n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire et avait conservé son éternel pantalon noir de jounin et son sweater à la mode Uchiha.

« Hé ! Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »

Il désignait une photo où ils étaient tous les deux. Sasuke se tenait droit, les bras croisés, un sourire en coin, et Lee à côté de lui semblait lui murmurer quelque chose, une main sur son épaule et un sourire de dix kilomètres aux lèvres. Il regarda également la photo, il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il la saisit, un mot derrière les renseigna tous les deux.

« Sasuke déteste les photos alors j'en ai pris une pour toi, lu l'expert en Taijutsu, Ino voulait la garder mais je lui ai dis qu'on en faisait assez comme ça, j'espère qu'elle te plait. Signé Sakura.

– D'accord, on sait d'où elle vient », grogna Sasuke, sarcastique.

Le silence qui suivit le geste de l'Uchiha pour replacer la photo les gêna tous les deux.

« Je n'aime pas cette ambiance » murmura Sasuke.

Lee non plus, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient Ino et qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme cela. C'était bien le genre de Lee, peut-être, mais avec Sasuke, il avait peur de heurter la carapace. Il finit par se décider et déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiha. Le petit baiser se transforma lorsque le plus jeune plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Lee et que celui-ci en fit de même. Sasuke se recula finalement. Pour lui, cela s'arrêtait là, c'était comme s'ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin et cela l'agaçait. Il détestait faire des blocages.

« Comment on a fait tout à l'heure ?

– Hein ? demanda Lee, perdu et gêné.

– Tout à l'heure j'avais envie de toi, comment a-t-on fait ? » demanda encore l'Uchiha, légèrement menaçant selon son partenaire.

Comme Lee ne voulait visiblement plus bouger, Sasuke décida que c'était à lui de faire quelque chose. Se rappelant vaguement de la chaleur, il dirigea son amant vers un mur et se colla à lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Lee répondait mais il y avait une espèce de gène des deux côtés. Cela partait de chez l'Uchiha mais se répandait dans les entrailles de l'autre sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce que c'était. Sasuke s'écarta finalement.

« Non, décidément, je n'y arrive pas. »

Lee regarda son brun d'un drôle d'air. Que Sasuke reconnaisse une défaite si facilement n'était pas de coutume, même si c'était une occasion particulière.

« Ecoute Lee, viens me chercher après ma mission. Je pense que ça ira mieux.

– Et tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi pas vrai ?

– Hn. »

Lee comprit parfaitement que Sasuke ne voulait pas parler. C'était après tout dans l'ordre des choses et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Sasuke voulu se faire pardonner. Il bloquait pour une raison parfaitement stupide, et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il refusait de le dire à Lee. De toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit réellement en lien avec ça. C'était juste que là, tout de suite, maintenant, ça n'allait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit si important, tout autant que c'était bête, d'ailleurs. Il voulait tout de même faire plaisir à Lee. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, de plus en plus, à un point qu'il ne voulait même pas reconnaître, alors il déclara :

« Si tu tiens absolument à passer la soirée avec moi on peut toujours s'entraîner un peu. »

Lee le regarda, les yeux ronds.

« Ici ?

– Ici. Taijutsu. Il y aura forcément des missions où on aura des conditions comme celles là, non ? »

Lee ne répondit rien et sourit. S'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec Sasuke, c'était déjà bien, et il n'y avait rien de plus agréable qu'une bagarre avec lui. S'il y avait une chose que Lee et Sasuke aimaient particulièrement quand ils se battaient, c'était l'osmose parfaite entre eux, la façon dont Sasuke esquivait les coups grâce à son Sharingan, et celle dont Lee tentait de le toucher, les coups secs et violents de Sasuke face à la fluidité de ceux du fauve de jade, l'originalité de leurs déplacements, tout ce qu'ils trouvaient comme nouvelle façon d'attaquer parce qu'il fallait toujours innover face à l'adversaire… Ainsi Sasuke lança un Shishi Rendan qui n'aboutit jamais, défonçant le fauteuil du petit salon à la place de Lee qui avait déjà préparé sa prochaine attaque et s'était accroché au plafond par le lustre. Malgré tous les avantages que Sasuke avait, tous ses jutsus, ses capacités héréditaires, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à mettre Lee au tapis. C'était peut-être parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais Lee ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau et ça aussi ça lui plaisait. Il ne se battait que très rarement avec Naruto à présent, préférant développer ses techniques parallèlement à lui, et alors Lee était là pour le défouler.

Sasuke acheva la guerre sur un coup de pied qui fut facilement paré par Lee au milieu du petit salon dévasté. Les deux ninjas, essoufflés, épuisés par la fureur qui se déclenchait en eux à chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient finirent par tomber au sol, en arrière, les bras écartés et respirant l'air à pleins poumons. Sasuke se releva lentement, il se sentait vraiment bien. Il s'avança vers Lee et s'écroula lourdement sur lui. Son petit ami s'étouffa mais passa un bras autour de son corps et partagea sa reprise de souffle avec lui. Sasuke avait sa joue sur le torse de Lee qui montait et descendait rapidement, c'était dur et brûlant, c'était le genre de contact que Sasuke supportait, parce qu'il n'aimait pas la douceur et qu'il adorait savoir que c'était lui qui avait mit Lee dans cet état. Cela aurait du être le moment où Sasuke aurait gardé ses yeux fermés et soufflé un « Je t'aime » des plus sincères, c'était certainement même la pensée qu'il avait, mais Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à ce type de déclaration, et puis il voulait aussi le stupide accord silencieux et la stupide réaction du plus stupide ninja qu'il connaisse et qui comptait si tellement stupidement pour lui.

Sasuke n'avait pas voulu s'attacher, mais il y avait été obligé par la force des choses, à son retour. Il avait voulu rester loin, mais quelques missions avec ses coéquipiers avaient suffi, dans l'ambiance, dans la chaleur et la confiance, à lui faire retrouver les quelques sentiments humains qu'il avait repoussés. Il avait un peu évolué, et ce qui était ressorti, au milieu de ses doutes, était la raison sans faille de Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke s'était juré qu'il ne ferait plus rien que le blond ne puisse comprendre et accepter. Il avait trouvé auprès de Lee quelqu'un qui était son opposé mais qui l'acceptait entièrement, lui, ses doutes, ses cauchemars même, car à ce moment là Lee acceptait carrément les coups désordonnés qu'il lui donnait et ne lui reprochait pas de ne pas être sérieux et concentré. Parce que Lee savait tout de suite quand Sasuke n'allait pas bien, parce qu'il était simple et se contentait de considérer que la vie entière était un défi, qu'il fallait tout encaisser, tout pardonner, tout laisser faire et assumer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il savait aussi que si Lee ne comprenait pas la rancœur qu'il avait pour son frère, il comprendrait le jour où il mourrait en tuant Itachi. Sasuke se demandait pourtant s'il aurait le courage de disparaitre alors qu'il était là, qu'il avait des gens autour de lui.

Il adorait Lee pour toutes les raisons précédentes, il pouvait même penser qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait peur que ce sentiment ne vienne entacher son but. Pourtant il avait bien compris que Lee le laisserait aller. Alors il se tut, il ne fit pas sortir de sa bouche les mots qui faisaient plaisir et libéraient, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas encore. Il avait besoin de temps, de s'habituer, encore, comme lorsqu'il avait revu Naruto et Sakura. Même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître, redevenir leur coéquipier avait été très difficile, et c'était seulement lorsque Naruto avait fait une énorme bourde qui l'aurait conduit à la mort et qu'il l'avait sauvé qu'il avait réussi à articuler son éternel « Usuratonkachi », et avait fini par sourire. Le sourire, il l'avait sur son visage, collé au torse de Lee à présent complètement calme. Un très léger, très discret sourire. Il aurait voulu passer sa vie comme cela, au lieu de quoi il se souleva et ordonna doucement en tendant sa main à Lee :

« Viens dormir, je me lève tôt moi, demain. »

A suivre

Je sais que c'est lent, mais j'avais besoin d'une mise au point des sentiments, parce que Lee et Sasuke sont tous les deux des personnages spéciaux et que je _dois_ comprendre les sentiments qui les animent.

Dans la suite on parlera pas mal de l'équipe de Lee, que je n'ai pas vraiment bien manipulée jusqu'à présent, d'ailleurs, je m'excuse tout de suite auprès de Neji pour mon idée tordue n.n… Non, vous ne saurez pas…

Dans le prochain chapitre : de l'action, des réactions, et un sourire…

Avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver… Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

Siffler sur la colline (suite2)

Lee ne s'inquiétait jamais pour son petit ami. C'était évident, Sasuke était fort, tellement fort qu'il était capable de revenir en pleine forme d'une mission de rang A sans la moindre égratignure. Sasuke était conscient que Lee le considérait ainsi et en était très fier, parce que lui même savait que Lee était puissant. Lorsqu'il pensait à leur première rencontre –où Lee l'avait totalement massacré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. C'était l'époque où il avait pris l'expression de son coéquipier et l'avait aussi appelé « Gros-sourcils », c'était l'époque où il avait été impressionné par sa force, l'époque, si lointaine semblait-il, où Sakura le poursuivait toujours et où il la méprisait pour sa faiblesse.

Sakura avait changé. Tout comme Naruto, d'ailleurs, qui était devenu un peu plus réfléchi et qui, s'il fonçait toujours dans le tas, se demandait avant s'il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution selon la force des adversaires. Toujours obnubilé par son rêve d'être Hokage, Naruto devenait tous les jours plus fort et Sasuke avait été plus qu'heureux de constater que son entraînement avec Lee lui avait permis de se rattraper en matière de force brute, où Naruto l'avait toujours dépassé. S'il ne l'égalait pas encore, il n'en était pas loin. Sasuke s'arrêta sur une branche haute. Il filait vite et les autres avaient du mal à suivre. Lorsque Naruto le rattrapa, rapidement imité par le reste de l'équipe, il lui demanda, essoufflé :

« Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as Sasuke ? On dirait que tu veux en finir vite. Elle n'est pas si chiante cette mission !

– Le voyage est chiant, fut la seule réponse de Sasuke.

– Ou peut-être que, comme le dit si bien Naruto, tu veux terminer vite pour rentrer, non ? » sourit Sakura qui avait décidé de se venger un peu du brun à sa manière, souhaitant au moins qu'il réagisse en sa présence.

La tempe de Sasuke indiqua clairement par ses veines saillantes qu'il n'était pas content –du tout. Sakura se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Naruto se posa plein de questions. Kakashi en rajouta une couche :

« Tu aurais enfin quelqu'un à retrouver à ton retour Sasuke-kun ?

– Grmph… grogna ce dernier, sachant parfaitement que Kakashi pouvait le cerner mieux que personne. Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

Il repartit, mécontent. Ses trois collègues se regardèrent, un peu étonnés. Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur, c'était certain, parce qu'il ne perdait son sang froid que très rarement et uniquement dans ces conditions. Sakura, qui comprenait un peu le malaise du brun, sachant que Naruto et Kakashi ne le lâcheraient pas s'il disait quoi que ce soit à propos de Lee, décida de leur souffler de faire comme si de rien n'était, leur expliquant vaguement que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Kakashi se promit d'enquêter dès son retour et Naruto se contenta d'être passablement vexé que Sakura soit au courant de ce qui mettait le brun dans cet état, et pas lui.

Sasuke accéléra encore en sentant ses coéquipiers le rattraper. La mission était simple mais ils avaient besoin de faire un repérage des lieux. Pour Naruto, cela s'était résumé à : on compte le nombre de ninjas, on défonce tout, on libère la fille, et on repart. Sasuke, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire par la suite, aimait beaucoup l'idée de faire un massacre plutôt que de perdre son temps dans une infiltration laborieuse. Il fut très heureux de constater qu'aucun ninja présent n'était dangereux. Il leur avait fallu deux jours pour arriver à destination, c'était plus rapide que prévu, et le retour se ferait en revanche lent et difficile, parce que la jeune fille qu'ils devaient récupérer était une civile. Les hommes qui la détenaient prisonnière étaient une trentaine, tous jounins semblait-il, mais d'un niveau bien inférieur à l'équipe sept. Les tâches furent vite réparties, il suffisait d'encercler la troupe, en tuant d'abord et le plus silencieusement possible, puis dès qu'ils seraient repérés, ils pourraient utiliser des techniques moins discrètes. Sakura était bien sûr de la partie, elle était certainement la meilleure en infiltration grâce à ses techniques médicales pour assommer ou tuer d'une simple stimulation de certains points vitaux.

Les ninjas ennemis avaient établi un campement de fortune au nord d'un petit village isolé. Les tentes étaient montées en cercle, la principale avait reçu la visite du chef de la troupe et d'un jeune homme portant un repas, les deux ninjas repartant ensuite vers leurs habitations respectives et laissant deux veilleurs patrouiller autour. Sasuke se déplaça d'arbre en arbre, caché par les ombres, rapide, droit, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Un son de brindille cassée attira son attention : un des adversaires patrouillait à quelques mètres de lui. Le brun ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer son Sharingan et, en une fraction de seconde, il se déplaça derrière la victime et lui trancha la gorge avec un kunai. D'autres subirent vite le même sort, et Sasuke savait que tout se passait de la même façon du côté de Naruto et Sakura. Le blond aimait beaucoup se servir de Kage Bunshin et des Henge no Jutsu. A tous les coups, il avait tué un premier homme et avait pris son apparence. Naruto n'était en général pas aussi silencieux qu'eux et il avait besoin d'autres feintes pour passer sans bruit. Il restait distrait. Sakura, elle, devait avancer sans problème, se servant la plupart du temps de genjutsu avant d'achever d'une poussée de chakra. Ses justus médicaux ressemblaient parfois étrangement au Hakke des Hyuga tant elle maîtrisait bien son énergie.

Sasuke ne se rappelait plus très bien de la première fois qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Il se souvenait que c'était un cas de force majeure, que c'était lui ou l'autre. C'était lors d'une mission avec l'équipe sept, il avait treize ans. Naruto avait eu un peu plus de mal à se faire à l'idée, mais il avait suivi, rien que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sasuke le dépasse. Pour Sakura, il n'avait jamais su, mais le fait était qu'à présent, ils tuaient ceux qu'ils jugeaient dangereux, sans sourciller. C'était le quotidien du ninja et cela ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ces types n'avaient qu'à être assez forts pour assumer d'être des combattants.

Un cri de bête blessée provint tout à coup de sa droite. Alors, Sasuke se releva complètement, à le vue de tous, et sortit sa Kusanagi. Des hommes se dirigeaient vers les sons de lutte et il fallait concentrer tout le monde sur les limites extérieures. Dans un horrible bruit de succion, l'arme fatale trancha un membre, pour bien faire crier l'ennemi. Un hurlement semblable parvint de sa gauche.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la tente centrale, Kakashi émergeait du sol et prenait le temps de bâillonner de sa main la jeune fille qui allait crier. Il avait été surpris que ce soit Naruto qui lui demande s'il connaissait bien les techniques Doton. Le blond avait établi un plan assez complet. Il était vrai que Naruto était grand et qu'il était devenu jounin, mais cela lui paraissait toujours étrange, d'autant plus que Naruto retrouvait souvent en équipe sont côté gaffeur. La fille s'étouffa à moitié, le jounin lui parla :

« Nous sommes de Konoha, envoyés par ton père. Surtout ne fais pas de bruit. »

Le sourire masqué de l'homme rassura la prisonnière qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans et Kakashi s'assit en face d'elle en tailleur. Devant le regard interrogateur, il précisa :

« Ne t'inquiète pas mademoiselle, mes élèves ont besoin de se défouler. »

A l'extérieur, la fontaine de sang prenait fin. Au centre du campement, brillaient trois guerriers sans la moindre égratignure –en fait, si, Naruto avait bêtement trébuché et s'était ouvert le menton. Sasuke se tourna vers le blond et lui lança :

« J'étais sûr que ce serait toi qui serait découvert en premier.

– Oh ça va, enfoiré ! répliqua immédiatement le blond. De un, je voulais faire vite, et de deux, je n'y suis pour rien si le ninja dont j'ai pris l'apparence avait une dette de jeu ! »

Sakura regarda Naruto tandis que Kakashi sortait de la tente, la jeune fille derrière lui. Naruto avait toujours été très attentionné, avec tout le monde, malgré ses dehors expansifs et distraits. Il écoutait, comprenait, et présentement avait parfaitement senti l'état nerveux de Sasuke. C'était à tous les coups pour cela qu'il s'était pressé de se faire remarquer.

« Bon, les jeunes, on ferait bien de s'en aller », sourit Kakashi, fier de ses pupilles, comme toujours.

Sayu était une petite fille de bonne famille, élevée avec soin par sa mère et son père, gâtée, mais elle semblait se remettre très facilement de son enlèvement. Preuve en était que dès l'instant où elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait vu Sasuke dormir, elle avait eu le coup de foudre et avait demandé à Sakura si le beau jeune homme endormi était son petit ami.

« Non Sayu, avait rit Sakura, ce n'est pas mon petit ami, et je n'ai plus aucune vue sur lui. »

Sasuke se réveillait calmement. Il avait pour une fois magnifiquement bien dormi, mais quelque chose l'avait sorti du sommeil. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à du parfum, mélangé à un souffle chaud sur sa joue et à une caresse dans ses cheveux. Deux secondes plus tard, la fille qu'ils devaient escorter se retrouvait sous son regard menaçant, tenue par le col.

« Dis donc tu es très entreprenant toi ! » éclata la jeune fille en faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Sasuke grogna en se relevant et s'éloigna. Il était habitué à ce genre de situation. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'auparavant, il laissait Sakura faire la peau à ses fans. Le retour se passa très mal. Sakura riait, Kakashi se moquait du brun et Naruto tentait vainement d'attirer l'attention sur lui de la cliente. Sasuke, lui, était collé par une sang-sue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher à son bras, de lui lancer des clins d'œil aguicheurs et même de lui faire des propositions pour le moins osées, qui l'auraient fait rougir furieusement s'il n'avait pas été lui même. Alors qu'elle se pendait à lui pour la énième fois, Sasuke craqua. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait marre, alors il oublia toutes les conséquences et cria presque :

« Lâche-moi ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un ! »

Le froid qui suivit appris à Sasuke qu'il venait de faire une connerie.

« Sasuke, t'as une copine ? commença Naruto, mortifié parce que lui n'en avait pas.

– Sasuke-kun, tu es un petit cachottier, rit Kakashi en agitant son doigt de gauche à droite.

– Lâchez moi. »

Le brun excédé partit devant, Sakura le rattrapa.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien leur dire ? Ca serait beaucoup plus simple.

– Sakura, tu n'as pas remarqué ? demanda finalement Sasuke.

– De quoi ?

– Naruto. Avec toi, il réagit comme un grand frère craignant pour sa petite sœur.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Il va faire pareil pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie que ça change. »

Sakura regarda le brun deux secondes puis souffla :

« Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui a peur de sa réaction ?

– Pardon ? demanda-t-il, offusqué.

– Sasuke-kun, sourit la jeune fille, reprenant l'appellation qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment perdue. Le fait que tu sois avec Lee va changer sa façon de te voir et c'est ça qui te fait peur, alors tu recules le moment où il devra l'apprendre.

– Je te signale que Lee viendra me chercher à la fin de la mission », se défendit Sasuke, refusant tout net l'idée d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui regardait fixement devant lui.

« Sasuke-kun, c'est bien la preuve que tu veux te garantir un soutien quand il le saura. Je sais que moi, ça ne t'importe pas, mais que Naruto est très important pour toi, mais je ne crois pas qu'il changera pour ça. Naruto sait qu'on change et que nos relations évoluent. Il s'attend forcément au jour où tu auras enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied et je pense que la seule réaction qu'il aura, c'est d'avoir peur que tu t'éloignes de lui pour te consacrer à ton nouveau centre d'intérêt. Naruto est comme ça, tu le sais, non ? De toute façon il est trop fier et t'admires trop pour se conduire en grand frère protecteur vis à vis de toi, même si tu reconnais par cette relation que tu as une faiblesse. »

Sasuke souffla légèrement. Cela signifiait d'abord que le débat était clos, ensuite, qu'il remerciait Sakura d'être là. La jeune fille comprenait vraiment bien ses coéquipiers. Derrière, Sayu s'était, au grand désespoir de Naruto, rabattue sur Kakashi qui se moquait d'eux.

Lorsque les portes de Konoha apparurent enfin, cela faisait pile une semaine qu'ils étaient partis. Sasuke maudissait la gamine d'être si lente. Lee lui avait atrocement manqué –il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais tout ce qu'était Lee était une véritable canalisation à mauvaise humeur, et sa simple présence lui était bénéfique, sans démons. Le fauve de jade était là, à la porte, faisant les cents pas au pas de course. Sasuke aurait parié sur la scène d'entraînement. Lee détestait attendre et son inactivité se transformait rapidement en un défi quelconque. Sakura émit un petit gloussement et lui même eut un sourire en coin. Cela faisait du bien de revoir la seule personne de son entourage qui ne se cassait jamais la tête. Cette antithèse de lui-même avait vraiment du bon.

« Eh ! Mais c'est gros sourcils ! Lee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » cria Naruto en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

Lee ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop pris par sa course et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Sasuke s'approcha rapidement de lui.

« Lee, salut. »

Le fauve de jade se retourna, eut un immense sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux et se rua vers Sasuke pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Sasuke ! Enfin ! Je ne supportais plus de ne pas me battre contre toi, Neji est une vraie chiffe-molle face à ta hargne !

– Lee ! Putain, lâche-moi ! »

Lee s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer, stoppa la vague et le soleil couchant derrière lui et retomba sur terre, riant nerveusement et se détachant d'un Sasuke agacé.

« Ah ! Désolé Sasuke, c'était comment ta mission ?

– Hmf. Un cauchemar, répondit Sasuke en se rapprochant et en prenant le jeune homme par la taille pour poser son front sur son épaule. Cette gamine n'a pas arrêté de me coller. »

Pendant que Sasuke et Lee discutaient, Sayu s'accrochait à Kakashi, Sakura regardait les deux bruns d'un air attendri et Naruto gobait les mouches.

« Sa… Sakura-chan… finit par articuler le blond.

– Oui Naruto ? sourit doucement la kunoichi.

– Ce… C'est…bégaya-t-il. Depuis quand il…

– Ils sont ensembles Naruto, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, depuis un an environ. »

Cette fois, Naruto vacilla et faillit tomber dans les pommes.

« Mais je ne te demandais pas ça ! pleurnicha à moitié le futur Hokage, je voulais savoir si c'était normal que Sasuke prenne quelqu'un dans ses bras !

– Oh, ça, c'est son petit ami après tout. »

Naruto déconnecta totalement –il était carrément tombé par terre. Là, juste devant lui, Sasuke grognait contre l'épaule de Lee. Ce que seule Sakura avait remarqué, c'était que Sasuke se cachait de Naruto exprès, et Lee, s'il était plus idéaliste et pensait que c'était juste un élan d'affection –il pouvait bien rêver un peu, savait très bien que Sasuke priait pour que Naruto ait son comportement habituel.

« Sasuke, on y va ? Kakashi-san est déjà parti traîner la fille au bureau de l'Hokage.

– Hn. »

Sasuke ne se retourna pas, ne fit pas de signe de la main comme à l'accoutumée, mit ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher, Lee le suivant, un peu étonné de la distance qui s'était pourtant réduite entre eux. Sakura donna un coup de coude au blond. Naruto n'était étonné que du fait que Sasuke soit avec Lee, qu'il était capable de donner quelque chose comme une étreinte, mais Sasuke ne l'avait sûrement pas interprété d'une telle manière et, cela se voyait, il faisait la gueule.

« Quoi Sakura-chan ? demanda Naruto, remis sur pied par la force de sa partenaire.

– Dis quelque chose à Sasuke-kun. N'importe quoi », souffla-t-elle.

Naruto réfléchit deux secondes en voyant son frère de cœur s'éloigner, puis la seule chose qu'il ait jamais su lui dire sincèrement en situation ordinaire sortit de sa bouche :

« Eh ! Sasuke ! Demain, je t'écraserais ! »

Si l'atmosphère viciée autour du brun s'effaça, seul Lee, marchant tout près, le sentit. Sasuke ralentit légèrement en regardant son ami et lui dit sèchement :

« Lee, tu traînes. »

Lee ne se fit pas prier et éclata de rire en rattrapant Sasuke, passant un bras autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va se battre ?

– Hum. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

Tous deux savaient très bien que si le « hum » était adressé à la demande, le reste de la phrase était aussi pour Naruto. Le blond ne changerait vraiment jamais. Lee rit en comprenant enfin le blocage de Sasuke :

« Ahaha ! Sasuke ! T'es qu'un trouillard ! »

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour rétorquer en lançant son poing sur la tête de Lee et en grognant :

« Répète ça pour voir ? »

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'entraîner, Kakashi put enfin se débarrasser de Sayu et Sakura accepta l'invitation de Naruto à l'Ichiraku, lui rappelant bien que ce n'était _pas_ un rendez-vous galant.

A suivre

Je sais, il est plus court, mais le prochain sera le bon, le prochain sera le lemon ! Et puis la suite sera plus sur de l'action. Je m'aperçois à quel point Lee est excellent à manipuler^^. Comment ça, Neji « Alors pourquoi t'acharnes tu aussi sur moi ? » Mais parce que j'aime aussi te manipuler.

Votre avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver…

Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

**Note 4 :** Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas, mais ce lemon a été tapé en écoutant Antic Café « NYAPPY in the world »… -.-

Siffler sur la colline (suite3)

Lee et Sasuke étaient partis se battre sur la colline. C'était leur endroit à eux, leur lieu de vie, leur lieu de rencontre, c'était là que tout avait commencé et chacun des deux espérait que ce serait là que tout se finirait, à la mort et pas autrement, si possible. Le combat fut simple, du taijutsu exclusivement, parce que Sasuke revenait d'une mission qui l'avait agacé et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler –comme souvent en fin de compte, et surtout parce que Lee lui avait manqué et qu'il avait besoin de reconnaître tout ce qu'il était pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Sasuke avait toujours des moyens dérivés de s'octroyer des sentiments et de se faire comprendre. Il ne supportait pas de montrer qu'il savait avoir des impressions positives –aimer, par exemple, et il était de plus en plus certain que c'était ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Lee.

Les deux corps essoufflés qui s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe ce soir là s'étaient aussi enlacés. Le toucher était quelque chose de très dangereux dans ces moments. Le toucher impliquait un autre toucher, une autre réaction, quelque chose qui irait forcément plus loin, et Lee avait déjà embrassé Sasuke de toute son âme en plein milieu du combat. L'étreinte continua, toujours avec cette même volonté de guerre qui restait. Les deux jeunes hommes tournaient l'un au dessus de l'autre pour avoir la main, mêlant souffles et langues et gardant leur respiration saccadée. Lee ne tenant plus commença à promener ses mains sur les vêtements de l'Uchiha qui gardait ses bras autour de son cou, ne voulant plus bouger, et approfondissait le baiser pour au moins maîtriser quelque chose.

La main droite de Lee passa sous le t-shirt, Sasuke eut un frisson et fit jouer encore sa langue avec celle de Lee, mordant les lèvres, léchant les commissures et s'en allant finalement au niveau du lobe de l'oreille. Lee avait trop chaud et laissait son corps le contrôler, faisant avec Sasuke des mouvements de hanches, l'excitation les gagnant, et ce quelque chose comme une bataille qu'ils gardaient toujours en eux qui continuait de brûler.

« L… Lee… parvint à articuler Sasuke entre deux baisers, ses paupières encore à moitié closes et ses mains tentant faiblement de repousser le poids sur lui qui lui donnait tant de sensations.

– Sasuke… Ne me dis pas que tu veux t'arrêter, grogna Lee en réponse en descendant sa tête dans le cou de son amant pour y déposer quelques baisers et petites morsures, faisant sursaute sous lui le brun.

– On…Va chez moi… »

Lee s'arrêta net, regarda Sasuke haletant promener ses yeux de gauche à droite pour éviter son regard, puis se vexa légèrement et se leva d'un seul coup en déclarant en souriant :

« Non. Chez moi, et au premier qui arrive. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses le même coup que la dernière fois. »

Sasuke regarda la main que tendait Lee vers lui. Il avait à la base voulu s'assurer, aller chez lui, dans un endroit qu'il connaissait, parce que l'inconnu pour lui était une sorte de lien à la faiblesse, et Lee était bien parti pour la lui montrer plus encore. En réalité, c'était directement parti là dessus. Sasuke s'était même fait avoir, il ne refusa pas la proposition et les deux ninjas, encore brûlants de leur combat et de leurs ébats –mais y'avait-il vraiment une différence pour eux ?-, arrivèrent presque en même temps au petit appartement de Lee. Tout avait été remis en place, en ordre, Lee avait mis quelques secondes de moins que Sasuke et avait ainsi ouvert fébrilement la porte. A peine avait-il posé les pieds au sol que l'Uchiha s'était senti soulevé de terre et plaqué à un mur. Une bouche avide et encore gonflée de ses dernières avances avait saisi la sienne pour un langoureux baiser et un grand coup de rein l'avait fait tressaillir d'un seul coup, forçant ses jambes, dans un réflexe, à passer autour des reins de Lee qui avait pris le temps de fermer la porte d'un habile coup de pied.

« L… Laisse ! »

Sasuke ne put achever son ordre, Lee venait de saisir ses fesses pour se déplacer avec lui.

« Aie ! Mais fait doucement connard ! cria Sasuke en se faisant poser avec force sur le lit, recevant directement le poids de son amant au dessus et se cognant l'arrière de la tête avec le mur.

– Ah… Désolé Sasuke… »

Sasuke tenta de déshabiller Lee. L'autre n'arrêtait pas de le maîtriser et il détestait cela, de même qu'il détestait rester inactif. Mais la combinaison de Lee était tout sauf facile à enlever. Sasuke laissa tomber rapidement et se contenta de glisser ses mains partout où il pouvait, retenant ses sursauts face aux doigts de Lee, contact si inhabituel, qui découvraient rapidement toutes les parcelles de son corps et lui enlevaient sa veste de jounin avec une facilité déconcertante. Sasuke leva ses bras pour se débarrasser de son haut, Lee défit lui même sa combinaison, Sasuke s'attaquant à sa braguette. Une des cuisses de Lee, juste en dessous, bloquait à moitié ses mouvements. De l'empressement de Sasuke à se déshabiller, il résultat un grognement de frustration et il cria :

« Dégage ! »

Lee, d'un coup de genoux du brun, se retrouva éjecté du lit où Sasuke achevait d'enlever son boxer. L'expert en taijutsu ne se fit pas prier pour l'imiter. Voir Sasuke Uchiha étendu sur son lit, les jambes très légèrement écartées et lutant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas descendre sa main jusque sur son sexe pour se procurer le plaisir qu'il espérait était certainement la chose la plus excitante qu'il lui serait jamais donné de voir. Lee saisit la hampe de chair avant que la main de son amant n'y arrive, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de bien être. Les pupilles d'encre se fermèrent, la tête partit vers l'arrière et Sasuke se laissa aller sous les mouvements imposés. Lee admirait le spectacle en faisant jouer ses doigts jusque sur les bourses. C'était Sasuke qui était là, à sa merci. C'était Sasuke, c'était la personne qu'il admirait et qu'il considérait comme la plus forte à son niveau, c'était Sasuke Uchiha, l'inaccessible, celui qu'il n'avait battu que partiellement plus jeune, c'était ce type qui déclenchait toute cette passion furieuse en lui, et il était là, le dos cassé où descendait son autre main, le sexe tendu par l'action de sa main. Lee tenta de s'exciter autant de lui-même avec son autre main. C'était plus difficile, d'autant plus que ce qui était le plus jouissif était d'entendre par moments les petits gémissements de Sasuke, sa voix rauque qui grognait, avec toute la retenue qu'il pouvait. Lee n'eut qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de prendre Sasuke, juste pour l'empêcher de se retenir, juste pour le faire crier, même s'il savait très bien que peut-être, même sur l'instant, Sasuke serait tellement vexé de se sentir faible qu'il le repousserait. Alors, il se plaça entre ses jambes, plus à l'aise pour imposer le mouvement de sa main et pour le soulever de l'autre.

« Lee… Hn… haleta soudain Sasuke, les yeux toujours fermés, les doigts crispés sur le torse de son partenaire, grouille toi… Hn… Avant que je change d'avis… 'Fais pas ch… »

Le fauve de Jade n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre les grossièretés furieuses de Sasuke. Il pouvait. De toute façon, il était presque sûr que même si l'Uchiha l'avait supplié il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter. Alors il avait embrassé Sasuke, avec toute sa force, toute sa passion, tout l'amour qu'il avait fini par progressivement ressentir pour cet homme, ce gosse grandit trop vite qui avait la vingtaine et se conduisait encore parfois comme un gamin au sale caractère. Lee embrassa Sasuke, encore et encore, descendant sa main qui s'était un instant déplacée au bas du dos de l'autre, atteignant son intimité tandis que sa main droite traitait toujours. Sasuke était tellement beau, Sasuke avait tellement de force en lui, et toute cette noirceur, tout ce charisme qui donnait envie de perturber le flux calme et macabre qui se dégageait de lui. Mais présentement, juste sous ses yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'un corps blanc et pur soumit totalement, un cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et une pose si lascive, bien malgré la volonté du propriétaire, qu'elle aurait fait bander –oh, Lee devait avoir été influencé par Neji pour penser si directement- n'importe qui.

Lee divagua encore en accomplissant les gestes qui lui paraissaient habituels tant il les avait répétés depuis une semaine. Il trempa ses doigts avec sa salive, et alla doucement titiller l'anus de son amant. Ses dents vinrent cueillir la nuque en sueur du jeune homme, le brun gémit légèrement, Lee continua, fit bouger son doigt pour l'enfoncer, attendit avant d'en ajouter un deuxième, s'enfonçant de plus en plus et accélérant la cadence sur le sexe. Sasuke gémissait encore parfois, grimaçant, il grognait des presque-insultes à Lee, parce qu'il fallait bien un moyen pour lui de protester, de dire qu'il n'était pas entièrement soumis, parce que Sasuke avait cet ego surdimensionné qui ne permettait normalement pas d'aller aussi loin. Lee enfonça ses doigts au maximum en entendant Sasuke lui ordonner de se dépêcher « putain de merde », selon ses mots propres. Ses lèvres étaient encore descendues, elles avaient atteint l'érection du brun qui se déhanchait un peu pour faire passer la sensation désagréable qui tenaillait la chair autour des doigts de Lee.

Lee regarda Sasuke pendant un court instant encore, ses bras qui avaient saisit le drap au dessus de sa tête, certainement pour s'empêcher de le repousser, ses yeux fermés maintenant doucement, la sueur qui coulait sous ses mèches corbeau, ce visage si distant qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi présent qu'en cet instant et puis sa bouche fondit sur la hampe dressée. Le cri de plaisir de Sasuke encouragea le fauve de jade, qui fit glisser sa langue au même rythme que ses doigts, tentant maintenant de toucher ce qu'il avait entendu Ino appeler la prostate –il ne remercierait certainement jamais assez cette fille d'être une fan de yaoi.

« Mer… Putain Lee… Cont… Hn...

– Sasuke… Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? »

Lee avait relevé la tête pour regarder Sasuke et savoir pourquoi il étouffait ainsi. Il fut à peine surpris de constater que les joues de Sasuke étaient écarlates et que l'une de ses mains s'était, dans un réflexe pour garder un peu de retenue, calée dans sa mâchoire.

Les yeux un peu écarquillés, Lee avait cessé tout mouvement, et Sasuke n'était vraiment pas satisfait de cette façon. Pour le rappeler à l'ordre sans avoir à enlever la main salvatrice, il donna un grand coup de bassin qui signifia à Lee où étaient ses doigts et cogna son ventre pour lui faire sentir son excitation. Lee eut alors une folle idée. Une idée qui tenait de celle qu'il avait eue de renverser la situation sur ce mur de ruelle sombre. Il se retourna soudain, de façon que Sasuke puisse atteindre son pénis avec sa bouche. L'oreiller faisait office de support et il n'aurait pas trop de mal à relever un peu la tête. Sasuke sembla heureux de la situation qui lui permettrait de grogner silencieusement puisqu'il saisit le membre en bouche, déclenchant un sursaut de plaisir. Lee reprit sa préparation jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir de la langue de Sasuke qui détrempait son membre et le rendait fou de plaisir. D'où le jeune homme tenait-il cette capacité ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs réellement lui, la position, ou simplement leur envie cuisante ? Après tout, songea Lee, peut-être Sasuke avait-il été aussi curieux que lui et avait-il tenté de se renseigner. Il était assez simple de voler un manga à Sakura ou de se fournir diverses sources plus ou moins constructives. Tout à coup, un coup de langue mieux placé que les autres le fit sursauter de plaisir. Si Sasuke continuait, ils ne risquaient pas d'aller plus loin. Refusant de tomber si vite, Lee se plaça de nouveau en face de son amant, mécontent de devoir à nouveau masquer ses expressions.

Lee décida de ne plus réfléchir, il ne chercha pas plus l'Uchiha et son auto-torture morale, enleva ses doigts et plaça son sexe à la place, doucement, regardant la face brûlante de Sasuke qui crispait encore ses paupières et tournait la tête sur le côté pour ne pas se faire voir. Sasuke sentit sa jambe droite se soulever et le picotement désagréable s'évanouir à mesure que Lee glissait doucement en lui. Le plus dur était passé.

Le mollet de Sasuke sur son épaule, le reste de son corps totalement à sa merci et en proie à des tremblements flagrants d'on ne savait quoi, Lee aurait pu mourir à l'instant, il serrait parti comblé. La seule chose qui l'agaçait, c'était la main de Sasuke, de nouveau dans sa bouche, qui l'empêchait sciemment d'exprimer son plaisir, et Sasuke lui même qui refusait d'assumer, Sasuke qui pourtant était le désir personnifié en cet instant, un corps, une âme tout entière devenue comme blanche et vénérée, à la fois si fragile sous ses doigts, et si forte parce qu'il se serrait certainement plié à ses moindres volontés pour pouvoir continuer. Après tout, finalement, Sasuke restait toujours le même et il se dégageait de lui tous ses complexes et tous ses états d'âme. C'était cela le plus impressionnant. Lee n'aimait pas voir Sasuke se sentir faible, parce que Sasuke n'était plus lui même dans cet état, il savait que toute impression s'envolerait avec le plaisir, alors il voulait lui faire perdre conscience complètement. Il se rappela d'une autre chose que lui avait dite Ino, et pour se justifier tandis que Sasuke reprenait un peu de souffle, il dit :

« Sasuke… Retourne-toi.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Sasuke, enlevant sa main d'entre ses dents, visionnant tout à fait la situation et refusant complètement de le faire sans bonne raison.

– Si tu te mets à quatre pattes, tu prends l'oreiller, tu enfonces ta tête dedans et tu pourra crier tout ton soul sans que… Je puisse t'entendre… » acheva le jeune homme.

Lee avait réussi à tout articuler sans s'arrêter ou presque, en se retenant de toutes ses forces de donner un coup de reins au moment où le brun l'avait regardé dans les yeux et qu'il avait reçu une véritable décharge électrique. Sasuke abdiqua rapidement, c'était certainement la meilleure solution pour lui et il ne voulait pour rien au monde s'arrêter. Lee le pénétra de nouveau, plus vite cette fois, presque violemment de telle sorte que le premier gémissement de plaisir ne fut étouffé que sur la fin, lorsque Sasuke attrapa l'oreiller à pleins bras pour s'y cacher et laisser Lee faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps.

Le fauve de Jade commença à se déhancher doucement et régulièrement, appliquant des mouvements de va et viens d'instinct, accrochant sa main au bassin de son partenaire, le maintenant mieux, l'autre dédiée à le masturber comme il pouvait. Il entendait le souffle de Sasuke et voyait son dos s'arquer ou se soulever selon sa respiration. Lee accéléra un peu, allant et venant par saccades, s'arrêtant parfois de façon que l'Uchiha ne sache jamais ce qui allait venir, lançant des décharges de plaisir incommensurable dans le corps de Sasuke dont la voix satinée et rude s'élevait étouffée dans la pièce surchauffée. Le plus jeune voulait donner parfois quelques ordres pour son propre bien être, Lee les appliquait, ou pas, selon ses envies et ce qu'il voulait faire ressentir à l'autre, Sasuke grognait et levait la tête de sa protection face à l'extérieur pour protester.

« Lee, plus vf… »

Lee n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir la fin de la phrase. Il savait toujours deviner avec Sasuke, et dans ces circonstances, c'était encore plus évident puisque lui avait les mêmes envies. Il y avait les mêmes désirs, les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes impressions et cette passion qui se dégageait de l'union des deux. Il y avait Lee et Sasuke, cela formait un tout, un univers tout entier. Sasuke continuait de gémir tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'oreiller, mordant le tissu pour ne pas grogner trop fort alors que Lee accélérait, s'arrêtant net, reprenant violemment, continuant de façon tellement irrégulière que les cris étouffés de Sasuke n'arrivaient même plus à suivre.

« Sasuke je…

– Continue et ferme-la ! »

Lee accéléra une dernière fois, il se sentait venir, il savait que Sasuke aussi vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait son corps, suant de tous les pores de sa peau, ses mains et ses pieds se raccrochant désespérément au drap froissé et entièrement défait, ses dents qu'il entendit déchirer le tissu de l'oreiller.

« Sasuke, ça vient.

– Je sais, merd… »

Sasuke n'avait pas pu dire à Lee de se stopper. Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouir en criant un peu, sa bouche séparée de la loque blanche qu'il avait mordue, sa tête complètement levée en continu avec son dos, ses yeux larmoyants écarquillés. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter à tout prix, une question de stupide honneur, une question d'ego qu'il pouvait maintenant envoyer paître bien loin. Lee s'était libéré en lui, son grognement de soulagement perdu au milieu de l'expression de l'autre. Doucement, il se retira et s'assit sur le drap malmené, regardant Sasuke s'avachir de tout son long, jambes écartées, leurs semences coulant un peu entre ses cuisses, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Lee eu une bouffée de chaleur.

« Sasuke, si tu ne veux pas recommencer tout de suite je t'en supplie, change de pose. »

Uchiha Sasuke, à l'opposé de Lee, comprit très bien de quoi il s'agissait et, pour ne pas perdre complètement contenance en se rétractant à la tête du lit, rougissant comme un forcené, décida de venir prendre Lee dans ses bras et de l'allonger sous lui.

« Je veux recommencer. Mais cette fois, c'est moi. »

Lee avala difficilement en voyant le regard de prédateur que lui lançait Sasuke et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

« D'accord. Mais laisse moi me reposer un peu, je suis crevé… »

Sasuke acquiesça en ricanant, l'air de dire qu'il ne l'était pas autant, même si c'était faux, et Lee ajouta tranquillement, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes :

« Hé ! Sasuke.

– Hn ?

– Je t'aime. »

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, seul Lee eut le courage de se lever. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois durant la nuit avant que Sasuke ne le laisse jouir en paix une deuxième fois, dans la matinée. Le jeune homme était complètement épuisé. Le fauve de jade avait toujours eu plus d'endurance que lui. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps semblait-il, l'air des deux pièces de l'appartement était vicié, mais cela n'empêcha pas Lee d'ouvrir la porte en caleçon en laissant celle de la chambre ouverte, parce que personne mis à part ses coéquipiers et Gai ne venait chez lui d'ordinaire. Aussi fut-il plus que surpris de voir Ino qui souriait innocemment sur son palier. Vite, Lee regarda derrière lui et s'apprêta à intimer à la jeune fille d'entrer lorsqu'elle le prit de court :

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, Lee, mais je ne fais que passer, rayonna la blonde, Sakura m'a demandé de venir te dire que tu étais attendu avec Sasuke au bureau de l'Hokage pour une petite surprise, enfin, je pense que ça te fera plaisir, gloussa-t-elle.

– Ah heu, d'accord. Tu passes aussi à la tour ?

– Oui, je t'attends si tu veux, l'appartement de Sasuke est sur le chemin.

– Oh, pour ça ce n'est pas la peine, rit légèrement Lee avant de se tourner vers la masse sombre qui gisait sur le lit et qu'Ino n'avait pas remarquée. Sasuke ! Debout ! »

Ino vit avec stupeur la masse gigoter un peu en grognant, s'asseoir doucement, rester environ trente secondes sans bouger, la tête un peu baissée comme pour se remettre les idées en place, puis se lever avec difficulté pour apparaître à la lumière du salon, en équilibre instable sur ses jambes. Nu. Complètement nu. Ino cru s'évanouir. Le corps de Sasuke était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, comportant quelques suçons qui plus est, et des traces sur ses jambes et ses abdominaux saillants. Sasuke regarda sans vraiment sembler les voir les deux personnes présentes qui le mataient ostensiblement et tituba jusqu'à la porte d'à côté en grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à « Gmgnn mphfg ».

On pu ainsi admirer le dos contracté par les efforts et les fesses fermes mises en relief par la façon particulière qu'avait l'Uchiha de marcher –malgré ses difficultés somnolentes. Il y avait deux fontaines humaines de bave à la porte d'entrée. Ino resta interdite trois secondes. Trois secondes, et elle piqua un fard monstrueux, serra les jambes et pointa Lee du doigt en criant presque :

« Où est ton congélateur ? »

Lee regarda Ino d'un drôle d'œil mais lui indiqua la porte de la cuisine où elle se précipita, trouva un verre, le rempli de glaçons, mit le reste d'eau et but le tout cul sec, gardant un cube froid dans sa bouche. Elle revint dans le salon calmée et demanda à Lee :

« Au fait, il voulait dire quoi en grognant ?

– Ah, je n'en ai aucune idée, rit Lee en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, sûrement râler, pour changer, mais si j'en juge par ses actes, je dirais qu'il a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche et qu'il arrivait. D'ailleurs je vais y aller aussi. »

Lee disparut en coup de vent derrière la porte. Ino s'affala sur le canapé après s'être resservi un verre de glaçons à l'eau et attendit. Pendant ce temps, Lee avait rejoint un Sasuke à l'esprit encore brumeux sous la douche et avait glissé ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

« Bonjour Sasuke.

– Grmph.

– Ouh là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrettes ? s'étonna Lee.

– Non.

– Alors quoi ? Tu as détesté être uke, c'est ça ? Tu sais ce n'est pas mon truc non plus hein !

– Non, justement, c'est ça qui m'emmerde, grogna Sasuke en se retournant vers Lee, ses yeux reflétant une certaine forme de colère derrière ses mèches sombres et trempées.

– Pff… Sasuke, si tu aimes ça, ça ne veut rien dire ! T'es toujours aussi fort, non ?

– Grmph, râla encore le brun. Je m'en fou. C'est une question de principe. C'est tout. La pose est tout sauf glorieuse. »

Lee se retint de rire –lui trouvait tout cela complètement ridicule, il n'y avait pas de questions de place ou d'honneur dans ces choses là. Il plaça sa main sur son front et regarda Sasuke au travers de ses doigts. L'Uchiha s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses bras comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Lee suivit le mouvement et enlaça carrément Sasuke, le jeune homme s'appuyant contre le mur et soulevant une jambe tout en embrassant le fauve de jade.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que…

– Encore.

– Hein ? Mais il y a Ino à côté !

– Rien à foutre. »

Lee étudia le visage impérieux de Sasuke. On aurait juré que dit comme cela, par un ordre, par cette notion de supériorité qui n'en était pas vraiment une, Sasuke arrivait à trouver un équilibre et à accepter. A tout accepter, surtout lui-même. Lee ne se fit pas prier, dans la limite de ses moyens physiques, pour faire plaisir à son amant comme il le pouvait. Une fellation ferait très bien l'affaire. Ino dut sortir de l'appartement pour se calmer, emportant avec elle un autre verre de glaçons –elle n'avait pas pu déplacer le frigo. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'appartement, ils suivirent la jeune fille jusqu'à la tour administrative au bas de laquelle elle les quitta pour attendre ses coéquipiers, la bave encore aux lèvres et le regard dans le vague. Dans le bureau de Tsunade les attendaient Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi, tout sourire, et la Godaime les regarda tour à tour en déclarant :

« Bon, vous partez tous les quatre en mission de rang S contre l'Akatsuki. »

A suivre

J'ai pas mal aimé ce chapitre.

Et vous ? ^_^ (Je sais pour le sourire niais, Elda, je sais n.n !)

Edit : J'ai relu et corrigé ce lemon comme je l'ai pu. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis car il était assez exagéré. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Par contre, il y a sûrement encore des erreurs, car je n'ai pas relu mes corrections, c'est vraiment trop laborieux. Un jour peut-être


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver… Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

**Note** : J'ai encore gardé « Usuratonkachi », c'est si authentique

Siffler sur la colline (suite4)

Lee et Sasuke s'étaient regardés deux secondes. Sasuke avait très vite repris ses esprits et avait demandé :

« Et en quel honneur ? »

Tsunade avait fait glisser son regard sur Lee, qui retenait une explosion de joie en gardant toute son énergie dans ses poings, des torrents de larmes coulant silencieusement de ses yeux, puis avait croisé ses doigts sur le bureau et expliqué :

« Hé bien il s'agit uniquement d'une mesure avant tout préventive. Nous savons à quel point tu es susceptible quand il s'agit d'Itachi, au point que tu oublies tout le reste. Tu viens car tu fais partie de l'équipe, et de toute façon je ne pourrais certainement pas t'empêcher d'y aller, mais nous ajoutons Lee qui sera le troisième membre de l'équipe sept dans le cas ou tu perdrais contrôle de toi même et oublierais que tu a une mission et des amis. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Tsunade lui en avait toujours voulu d'être parti en laissant Naruto et Sakura, et elle le montrait dans ce genre de circonstances.

« Quand, où et pourquoi faire ? »

La mission consistait à trouver les membres de l'Akatsuki repérés dans le pays de la cascade et à les éliminer après avoir récupéré un maximum d'informations, si possible. L'équipe sept avait été choisie sur cette mission pour la complémentarité de ses membres et leur implication dans l'affaire. Ils partiraient le lendemain même.

Les anciens genins sortirent du bureau, enthousiastes, discutant joyeusement, demandant à Lee de filer en vitesse chercher Tenten et Neji pour qu'ils aillent tous ensemble à Ichiraku manger des ramens avant de partir. Sakura suggéra d'inviter également Sai, recevant des regards noirs de ses coéquipiers, mais ne démordant pas. Kakashi était resté un peu dans le bureau, il voulait demander quelque chose à Tsunade à propos de Lee et Sasuke.

« Hokage-sama, vous n'avez pas assigné Lee à cette mission seulement pour les raisons que vous avez citées n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsunade regarda Kakashi puis demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Kakashi ?

– Pour remplacer Sasuke vous auriez plutôt pensé à Neji qu'à Lee, par exemple. Lee est de la trempe de Naruto, pas de Sasuke, et je ne pense pas que vous songiez à vous reposer uniquement sur moi pour ce qui était d'accomplir des jutsus de tous horizons et du Sharingan, répondit l'épouvantail, presque sûr d'avoir raison.

– En effet, soupira Tsunade. On ne peut rien te cacher. Lee est aussi là pour aider Sasuke. Ils sont habitués à se battre ensemble, d'après ce que Sakura m'a dit, et cet insensible d'Uchiha semble être passablement amoureux de lui. J'ai pensé que peut-être Lee pourrait agir sur lui de la bonne façon si jamais il croisait encore Itachi. D'autant plus que Lee sait à présent parfaitement se battre contre quelqu'un qui possède un Sharingan.

– Mais… Vous avez vu l'effet avec Naruto pourtant… objecta le ninja copieur, inquiet de la tournure que pourraient prendre les choses.

– Oui, mais Lee n'est pas Naruto. Leur relation est complètement différente. De toute façon rien ne nous garantit que ce soit Itachi et Kisame qui soient là-bas. »

Kakashi resta sceptique, mais la blonde lui dit qu'il verrait bien le lendemain. L'homme haussa les épaules et sortit, après tout, si Tsunade faisait parfois preuve de légèreté, Sakura ne se trompait jamais, et c'était elle qui avait renseigné l'Hokage.

Lorsque Neji et Tenten arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku, ce fut pour entendre Lee raconter d'une voix enjouée et moqueuse la réaction d'Ino du matin même. Sai se présenta au moment où Sasuke, qui s'était jusqu'à présent contenté de plonger de plus en plus dans son bol de ramen, craquait littéralement et ordonnait froidement –malgré la très légère rougeur de ses joues- à Lee de se la fermer.

« Alors comme ça, Uchiha a un pénis ? » s'étonna-t-il de son sourire hypocrite.

La tempe de Sasuke afficha clairement son énervement, Lee attrapa la perche à pleines mains et commença à partir dans un débat à propos des capacités sexuelles de Sasuke, le défendant tout ce qu'il pouvait et s'enfonçant d'avantage face à un Sai ravi. Neji semblait s'amuser comme un fou, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire, ce qui était fait depuis longtemps pour les autres, et il finit par se laisser aller, découvrant qu'il savait frapper bruyamment sur la table, dressée en raison du nombre et composée d'une planche de bois et de deux tréteaux, pour se défouler.

Soudain, Sai se figea et se tut, un Sharingan se reflétant dans ses yeux. Lee lui asséna dans son élan un grand coup de poing sur le crâne sans pour autant que le jeune trouble-fête en soit affecté, puis les autres se calmèrent, Naruto essuyant ses larmes et Tenten, en face de lui, souriant à son image. Un regard de connivence entre ces deux là apprit à Sakura qu'un deuxième frère était casé. Naruto sourit plus encore en regardant Tenten droit dans les yeux, la faisant rougir, puis, retournant à son quatrième bol de ramen, il grogna entre deux bouchées :

« Wow ! Tenten, t'es encore plus belle quand tu ris comme ça ! »

C'était évident. Les pieds dans le plat. Tenten était passée au carmin et Neji avait manqué s'étouffer.

« Tss… Il n'y a que toi pour draguer de façon si peu discrète, Usuratonkatchi…

– De quoi enfoiré ? Tu as vu la réaction de ton mec il y a à peine une minute ? s'énerva Naruto par réflexe.

– Ne te sers pas de mon mec comme argument, débile… »

L'ambiance était simple, paisible malgré tout le bruit. C'était comme cela que ça devait être, comme cela que ça devait rester. Sakura soupira de bien être, tout allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ce matin là, Sasuke avait semblé bien plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. Il s'était invité chez Lee d'office –mais ce n'était pas comme s'il dérangeait, et il avait passé la nuit à le serrer dans ses bras, comme pour canaliser des sentiments qu'il n'aurait pas du continuer à avoir. Lee avait du coup très mal dormi, la tension que dégageait Sasuke était, dans ces moments là, insupportable et il n'y avait que ses coéquipiers pour parvenir à l'ignorer, question d'habitude. Lee était résistant, alors il n'avait rien dit et avait paru aussi frais et dispos que n'importe quel autre matin. Il avait laissé Sasuke se lever sans le moindre mot, petit déjeuner en lui laissant sa part et partir froidement sous la douche. A présent, il le regardait se préparer calmement.

Le jeune homme avait encore la chair de poule de sa douche gelée. Lentement, méticuleusement, il revêtit son uniforme noir. Pantalon, haut sans manches pour de meilleurs mouvements, l'éternel col large laissant voir les dernières traces de leurs si lointains, semblait-il, ébats. Le regard sérieux et un peu vague, Sasuke attrapa sans vraiment les voir ses bandages et les enroula patiemment autour de ses bras et de ses chevilles. Il fronçait les sourcils, Lee percevait parfaitement cette sorte d'anxiété méfiante qui bouillait en lui.

« Lee, on part dans une demi heure. »

Le ton sec ne trompa pas le ninja. Une demi-heure, Lee en aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas connu les circonstances. Il lui fallait bien moins d'une demi-heure pour se préparer. Voyant la moue sceptique de son amant, Sasuke ajusta son bandeau frontal et ajouta :

« On s'entraîne avant. »

Lee n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse venir si facilement et que Sasuke trouverait lui même un remède à son problème. Pressé, mal à l'aise, son cadet était sur des braises ardentes, et par conséquent lui aussi. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Vint cinq minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les deux à la sortie du village, essoufflés sans vouloir le montrer, Lee affichant un sourire rayonnant et saluant ses camarades, Sasuke les bras croisés, l'air apaisé derrière son coin de lèvre soulevé.

« Lee bon sang arrête de gigoter tu va nous faire repérer ! »

Sasuke soupira d'un air las.

« Nous sommes encore loin de la frontière de Taki no kuni, Sakura, fit-il remarquer par principe.

– Hé ! Tu le défends maintenant ! Tu ne va pas me dire que ça ne t'agaces pas aussi qu'il n'arrête pas de courir dans tous les sens, de s'engueuler avec Naruto ou de raconter les exploits de son _magnifique_ Gai-sensei à tord et à travers ! Il est plus fatiguant que Naruto ! »

« Non, ça n'est pas possible ! Il n'y a personne de pire que _moi_ ! s'exclama le ninja blond, encore en train de faire un bras de fer en marchant avec la resplendissante bête verte de Konoha.

– Ah oui ? lança Lee, des flammes dans les yeux. Eh bien si ! Pour Sakura-san et Sasuke je suis certainement bien pire que toi ! »

Les deux jeunes gens recommencèrent à se lancer des œillades meurtrières et à se frapper comme des gosses. Tout était parti d'un sentiment commun de vouloir toujours être le plus important aux yeux des deux autres. C'était idiot, mais Lee et Naruto avaient, pour cela du moins, une façon de penser assez semblable. Ils cherchaient tous les deux de la même façon l'attention des personnes qui leur étaient chères. Sasuke était d'accord avec la kunoichi, hélas, la nervosité que Sakura évacuait en l'engueulant –certainement pour la première fois de sa vie, lui la catalysait dans le comportement puéril et insupportable de Lee. Il décida tout de même de répondre, c'était l'équipe qui en dépendait, et il avait toujours été capable de calmer le jeu.

« Oui, et non. »

Même Kakashi qui avait fuis en hauteur l'arène dangereuse de ses élèves s'arrêta net.

« De quoi ? demanda Naruto, un bras encore croisé avec celui de Lee et le pied de Sakura, qui en avait ras le bol, encastré dans la tête.

– Hein ? fit cette dernière.

– Tssss… siffla l'Uchiha en réponse. Oui, Sakura, il est insupportable, et non, Lee, moins que Naruto. »

Sasuke en avait assez. Assez de Sakura qui lui cassait les oreilles malgré sa voix un peu moins criarde, assez de Kakashi qui se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement rien qu'en affichant un petit sourire niais derrière son masque –et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, assez de Naruto qui voulait toujours qu'on le voie alors qu'on le voyait déjà, et assez même de Lee qui d'ordinaire savait se calmer plus facilement à ses remarques. Même faire un feu pour camper, la veille de passer la frontière, semblait une difficulté majeure à traverser pour la petite bande. Il se demandait si l'Hokage ne voulait pas plutôt semer le désordre dans l'équipe et le tester pour savoir s'il resterait ou pas au vu des circonstances.

Soupirant encore de lassitude et d'agacement, Sasuke décréta qu'il avait besoin d'un câlin. C'était ainsi que cela s'appelait, et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre mot, d'après Lee, pour définir sa façon de le prendre dans ses bras. Cela l'énervait, mais c'était un fait, de la même façon d'ailleurs qu'il avait juste _décrété_, parce qu'un Uchiha n'a jamais _besoin_ de quelque chose qu'une tierce personne puisse lui donner, et surtout pas d'un câlin. Au moins, de cette façon, il pouvait éloigner Lee du reste de l'équipe et le faire taire. Il aurait son silence, Sakura adoucirait Naruto en étant obligée de porter son attention sur lui, Kakashi cesserait forcément ses petits regards désobligeants.

Sasuke avait peut-être compris pourquoi le ninja copieur l'observait ainsi. Il cherchait la faille. Il allait même finir par la trouver si cela continuait. Sasuke n'avait pas de faiblesses, même vis à vis de Lee. Il devait absolument montrer à son malicieux professeur qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, pas même de Lee, et que c'était lui qui maîtrisait la situation et personne d'autre. Kakashi guettait l'instant où Sasuke voudrait se réfugier auprès de Lee, qu'il avait potentiellement esquivé pendant tout le trajet. Il détestait montrer ses sentiments, affection à Lee incluse, surtout devant son équipe, parce que tous ricanaient derrière son dos. Kakashi pensait avoir trouvé la faille, Naruto se foutait de sa gueule parce qu'il était soi-disant mignon –et un Uchiha n'est jamais _mignon_, et Sakura les fixait ostensiblement, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

Alors le brun se résigna :

« Lee, viens. »

Le fauve resplendissant de Konoha ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sasuke avait ses bras croisés sur son torse, ses mèches retombaient devant ses yeux et on percevait dans les prunelles quelque chose d'animal qu'il n'adoptait que lors d'un combat. Sasuke savait se faire communicatif, et présentement, l'expert en taijutsu avait parfaitement compris qu'un contact s'imposait. Gardant son air sérieux, l'Uchiha lui intima d'un coup de tête une zone ombrée par des arbres aux troncs lisses et larges. C'était l'endroit où il avait posé son sac –et ce n'était aucunement lié à l'ambiance glauque de l'endroit, comme l'avait ironiquement fait remarquer Naruto.

« Et assieds toi. »

Lee obtempéra dans la seconde qui suivit en déglutissant, posant son dos contre le bois doux, un Sasuke si froid et furieux vous foutait les jetons. Ce qui lui donna encore plus la chair de poule fut l'arrivée prédatrice du ninja vers lui, son geste pour s'accroupir face à lui, et surtout son poing gauche qui saisit son col sèchement. Mais dès l'instant où le visage pâle plongea vers lui, Lee comprit ce qu'il se passait et les raisons du comportement agressif de Sasuke, compensation à ses gestes futurs. Il avança également ses lèvres et rencontra celles de l'Uchiha. De là où les autres étaient, ils ne pouvaient rien voir. De là où était Lee, Sasuke faisait une demi tête de plus que lui, glissait sa langue dans sa bouche d'une façon telle qu'il lui donnait d'incontrôlables frissons d'excitation, et maîtrisait toujours totalement leurs gestes par sa prise sur le haut de sa combinaison.

Lorsque Sasuke posa sa main droite sur son bras, Lee pensa que c'était bon –ou ne pensa en fait plus du tout- et attrapa Sasuke par le dos à plein bras, le rapprochant de lui et approfondissant le baiser, surprenant l'autre qui, contrairement à ce que Sakura supposait, ne s'écarta pas pour protester. L'Uchiha tomba même sur les genoux et saisit épaules et tête de son amant, son visage à présent de trois quarts à l'assistance qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène. Voir Sasuke embrasser quelqu'un, surtout une personne aussi spéciale que Lee, donnait une impression à la fois étrange et euphorique, comme si les entrailles s'étaient mises en mouvement en même temps que les deux jeunes gens.

« Sakura-chan ? chuchota la voix de Naruto, inquiète et hésitante, à côté d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit la jeune fille, ses yeux verts suivant l'échange lointain avec avidité, captivée.

– Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Sakura eut un sursaut de surprise alors que la main de Naruto se posait sur la sienne et, aussi vite qu'elle s'était éloignée, elle revint à la charge pour lui donner un énorme coup de poing en hurlant :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Les cris de protestation de Naruto alors qu'il se faisait poursuivre résonnèrent dans la clairière, donnant un fond sonore pas trop désagréable pour Sasuke qui retrouvait complètement ses bases et s'appuyait suffisamment sur Lee pour finir par le faire glisser sur le côté et s'étaler par terre. Les deux ninjas oublièrent même Kakashi qui se retrouvait légèrement frustré de voir qu'aucune faiblesse n'était perceptible chez l'Uchiha, que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'embrasser carrément son amant devant les autres, et même de se laisser maîtriser par lui selon son bon vouloir –Lee avait à présent fait rouler Sasuke et se tenait partiellement au dessus de lui à l'aide de ses bras.

Sasuke se sentait bien, à l'aise et reposé. Le combat non bruyant qu'il venait d'engager était la chose qui lui avait le plus manqué ces derniers jours. Il avait eu besoin de distance, parce qu'il y avait eu un trop plein de contacts avant, et à présent il se rendait compte qu'une part des choses pouvait se faire simplement. D'autant plus que Lee embrassait très bien. Du moins c'était la façon dont il souhaitait, lui, être embrassé. Sakura aurait certainement trouvé cela dégueulasse, même si elle avait aimé Lee.

Soudain, le jeune homme se figea. Un souffle à sa droite, dans le bois, avait attiré son attention. Pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres, il continua d'embrasser son amant comme si de rien était, mais les éclats rouges de ses yeux regardant dans la direction de la présence ne trompèrent pas Lee qui gardait toujours ses yeux seulement mis clos.

« Sasuke… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le brun hésita, lança un regard menaçant à l'autre –littéralement « Si tu dis quelque chose je te casse la gueule »- et finit par répondre :

« Lee, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. »

Les Sharingan toujours allumés restaient tournés vers le noir, juste parce que Sasuke ne voulait pas reconnaître ce genre de chose en face.

« Hein ? demanda Lee, pas vraiment sûr de ce que l'Uchiha insinuait.

– Quand on sera face à lui, il faudra que tu participes. Je serais assez fort avec du soutien.

– Oh… »

Lee sourit. Cette reconnaissance de la part de Sasuke, il l'attendait depuis très longtemps. En guise d'accord, il replongea sur les lèvres du brun puis descendit dans son cou sous l'injonction de la main de l'autre. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de purement érotique à cette situation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais se montrer ainsi, avec cette sorte de faiblesse que pouvait figurer Lee, était extrêmement jouissif. Parce qu'il savait bien que Lee était très fort, et qu'à eux deux ils pouvaient massacrer n'importe qui, parce que son attachement à Lee le rendait justement bien plus puissant et que Lee faisait partie de lui à présent, bien plus même que l'équipe sept. Plus aucun mouvement dans l'ombre à présent, il avait peut-être rêvé, mais il y pensait encore. C'était tellement ironique, il voulait y penser encore et encore : montrer à Itachi sa faiblesse et le battre quand même, avec Lee, parce que s'il était sa faiblesse il faisait bel et bien partie intégrante de lui.

« Lee, remonte immédiatement. »

Lee explosa de rire en voyant les joues rouges de Sasuke. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils étaient partis et qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas touchés –d'autant plus que Sasuke refusait catégoriquement de dormir à côté de lui, mais au point que le brun ai envie de lui si facilement, on parlait d'un Uchiha ! Ricanant toujours d'un air sadique, Lee n'obéit pas le moins du monde et mordilla un morceau de chair abdominale à travers le tissu qui le recouvrait –l'Uchiha ne s'était toujours pas résigné à mettre l'horrible veste de tout jounin, et c'était tant mieux. Sasuke eut un sursaut et protesta vivement, renversant Lee et donnant un coup de rein bien placé qui fit sortir du fauve de jade un gémissement de douleur –sous le regard avide de Kakashi qui ne parvenait même plus à faire semblant de lire Icha Icha Tactics. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient endormis –sans avoir rien fait de concret, ils étaient en mission, tout de même.

Lorsque Naruto réveilla Sasuke pour son tour de garde, il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. A la question silencieuse de Sasuke, il fixa avec insistance son entrejambe, puis articula, ahuri :

« Sasuke… Tu… Tu bandes ! »

Le brun eut un sourire en coin, se dégagea de Lee, pouffa, souffla un grand coup et s'assit, grommelant :

« Bon, maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas dormir avec lui. »

Naruto s'éloigna en baragouinant une espèce de charabia dans lequel Sasuke perçu vaguement les mots « Uchiha », « Frigide », « Gros-sourcils » et « incompréhensible ».

« Naruto ! » énonça Sasuke.

Le blond se retourna, l'air toujours atterré, et Sasuke ajouta :

« Tu fera un parfait combattant face à Hoshigaki Kisame.

– Tss… Si c'est pour m'éloigner de toi et d'Itachi, crétin, tu perds ton temps ! grogna Naruto, son regard bleu rivé dans celui de son meilleur ami.

– Je serais avec Lee. Naruto, tu sais très bien que tu es fort, tu l'as assez prouvé non ? »

Le blond regardait toujours son ami en s'allongeant le plus près possible de Sakura, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. C'était comme cette fois là. L'ambiance, la façon dont Sasuke avait dit ces mots… _« __Il faudra que je t'affronte, toi aussi »._ Il rit doucement :

« Sasuke, tu va baliser aussi, mais t'assures. » _Moi aussi, je veux me battre contre toi._

Reconnaissance égale. Le brun ne manqua pas de grogner, sourire en coin à l'appui tandis qu'il s'adossait à son arbre, et conclu :

« Hn. Bien sûr. »

A suivre

Vous allez me tuer, je sais -_-… Non seulement je mets un temps monstre, mais en plus il n'y a pas d'action, et ce chapitre est nul, et malheureusement nécessaire, alors je le poste quand même -_-… Enfin, la suite arrive avec du combat du feu de dieu ! Ne désespérez pas, lecteurs (si vous ne me faites pas la gueule, et vous auriez raison -_-).

*en fait je ne pouvais pas enchaîner lemon et baston, ça faisait tache…*

Pas trop décevant quand même ? .

Edit : Finalement, ce chapitre fait uns très bonne transition et il met en valeur d'autres personnages. Je le trouve bien plus coloré ainsi et les réactions de Naruto me font toujours autant sourire. J'espère que vous aussi


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver…

Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

Siffler sur la colline (suite5)

Naruto avait toujours été attiré par les filles. Bien plus par les filles-soleil, comme on aurait pu les appeler. Ce genre de jeune femme qui rayonnait, vivait, courrait, occupait l'esprit à chaque instant de par sa présence unique et même à distance parvenait à éclairer un peu une âme involontairement solitaire.

Sakura était de ces filles-soleil. Sakura avait toujours été la seule à lui donner la force d'un geste quelconque. Il se souvenait de tous les efforts que Hinata avait du faire pour qu'il puisse la voir, de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et de ce qu'il était pour elle, parce qu'elle lui avait avoué certaines choses, et aussi parce que Ino avait magnifiquement gaffé quand aux sentiments de la brunette à son égard. Mais Hinata n'était pas une fille-soleil. C'était dommage, mais cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. De toute façon, actuellement, même Sakura n'était plus vraiment sa cible principale.

Naruto avait trouvé une autre fille-soleil. Une brune, bizarrement. Une jeune femme de la trempe de sa coéquipière, une forme de douceur et de charme que Sakura avait toujours refusé de lui donner –ou alors il ne l'avait jamais perçu et avait brisé sans le savoir tous les instants où cela aurait pu être le cas. La fille qui intéressait Naruto à cet instant s'appelait Tenten. Personne n'en savait beaucoup sur elle, orpheline elle aussi, de parents inconnus, un prénom lui suffisait et elle ne s'en était, paraissait-il, jamais plainte.

Une longue conversation avec Neji lui avait, après leur réunion à Ichiraku, donné quelques renseignements d'ordre matériel –si important pour les femmes, avait-il découvert- sur sa coéquipière. Le brun l'avait bien menacé un peu du regard, histoire de le prévenir, pour le principe, parce que Tenten savait après tout très bien se débrouiller toute seule, et à ses rougeurs quand elle regardait Naruto suite à sa remarque, il avait suffit de ça pour qu'elle soit séduite. Il était advenu au final que Tenten aimait les grandes étendues vertes, les armes ninjas, particulièrement les katanas qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à s'acheter, devant subvenir à ses propres besoins toute seule, qu'elle préférait les fougères aux fleurs et qu'elle aimait la sincérité. Naruto ne tombait pas mieux, lui avait fait remarquer Neji.

Evidemment, Naruto avait déjà essayé d'offrir des fleurs à Sakura. Les pauvres n'avaient jamais tenu un trajet, ni même une journée dans un vase de chez lui. Les fougères faisaient partie de cette catégorie de plantes qui résiste aussi bien à l'eau qu'aux longs voyages rapides sur les toits, surtout quand on se prenait en cours de route un énorme chien blanc ultra-affectueux du nom d'Akamaru.

Les katanas posaient un peu problème au blond. Il avait une très mauvaise expérience de ce genre d'engin, surtout à cause d'un certain Uchiha qui le lui mettait assez souvent en travers de la gorge, mais cela ne l'avait pas refroidi. Le fait était, au delà de toute considération, que Naruto avait trouvé Tenten jolie. Voir ravissante.

Naruto préférait les filles mignonnes aux beautés fatales. Hinata était ce genre de femme, sublime, certes, mais comme inaccessible, qu'il ne voulait pas approcher autrement qu'en tant qu'ami. Cette tendance s'était déjà exprimée avec Sakura –dont il se rapprochait toujours pour dormir, c'était toujours agréable d'avoir une fille à côté de soi, qui qu'elle soit, tant qu'elle était à son goût, alors pourquoi pas avec Tenten ?

A l'aube, Sakura s'éveilla étrangement bien. Cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Mais dès qu'elle saisit un éclat blond au dessus d'elle, une veine apparut sur sa tempe et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Crétin ! », Naruto volait à travers la clairière.

Neji se demanda ce qui était mieux entre laisser tomber tout de suite et rentrer chez lui ou continuer pour le principe. Il était vexé, aussi agacé, et il ne voulait plus voir sa coéquipière en constant état de transe, lui demandant sans cesse tout ce qu'il savait sur Naruto. Si elle aussi commençait à se transformer en groupie avariée comme Ino, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Sans compter que ce type était tellement fort et socialement inadapté qu'il aurait été capable de faire la mission tout seul.

Sai. Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un remplace Lee pour qu'ils puissent continuer leurs missions. En revanche, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Sai était même, pour quelqu'un d'aussi patient que lui, une compagnie relativement agréable. Sauf que Sai n'avait de cesse de l'appeler « beau gosse » et de le déshabiller ouvertement des yeux. Sai, par dessus le marché, était plus fort que lui. Lui, le génie, et ça lui en avait mis un coup à l'ego, sans qu'il se demande vraiment pourquoi c'était surtout vis à vis de Sai que cela posait problème. C'était sûrement son comportement impossible qui le laissait de glace et le rebutait dans un autre sens. Neji n'aimait pas les gens trop sûrs d'eux maintenant qu'il pensait ne plus l'être –et c'était vrai.

Coulant son corps dans l'eau chaude de la source où ils s'étaient arrêtés à la demande de Tenten, et pour des raisons tactiques parfaitement valables, Neji soupira. Le comportement de Tenten et celui de Sai perturbaient ses habitudes.

« Décidément vous aimez les sources chaudes dans votre promotion ! susurra la voix mielleuse de l'objet de sa nervosité, assit au bord du bassin.

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda Neji, apaisé par la chaleur et décidé à sociabiliser cet espèce d'inculte de la communauté –pour son propre bien mental avant tout, enfin !-

– J'y suis aussi allé avec Naruto et le capitaine Yamato. Mais je dois avouer que c'était dans le cadre d'une meilleure entende de l'équipe. J'étais pire que maintenant à ce moment là. »

Neji eut l'air si surpris que Sai arqua doucement un sourcil additionné à son éternel sourire.

« Je me suis amélioré tu sais !

– Tss… siffla Neji, heureux de pouvoir avoir une conversation plus ou moins civilisée avec cet énergumène. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de faire pire que maintenant. »

Sai arqua son deuxième sourcil et, bizarrement, sourit.

« Tu es amusant. Ton manque de tact dépasse le mien !

– Je ne me gênerais pas avec toi.

– Ah ? Moi non plus alors. »

Neji n'aima pas du tout la façon dont Sai avait prononcé ces mots. Le jeune homme brun à côté de lui n'avait pas cessé de l'étudier et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Aucun regard n'aurait du lui faire cet effet, mais c'était Sai, et lui était différent dans sa façon de le voir. Le mouvement de son coéquipier temporaire ne l'effraya pas. Il avait beau avoir les yeux fermés, Neji se savait fort. Alors lorsque Sai fut en face de lui, s'enfonçant calmement dans l'eau jusqu'au nez puis remontant à hauteur du menton, il ne fit pas un geste et se contenta d'entrouvrir ses paupières.

Sai, de son côté, n'avait fait preuve que de sincérité vis à vis du jeune homme. Il savait parfaitement être hypocrite avec les filles à présent, mais le jeune Hyuuga, lui, était un homme. Par conséquent Sai savait qu'il n'aurait pas à éviter un poing surpuissant ou même à subir une bordée d'insultes. Le brun avait bien remarqué que ses tentatives de socialisation se soldaient souvent d'échecs. Il adorait, en revanche, embêter l'Uchiha. Il faisait plaisir à Naruto, faisait rire tout le monde et même Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer. La crise de rire de Neji avait été significative. Sai se rappelait bien toutes les fois où, par contre, il avait tenté de parler mais s'était embrouillé. Les punchs de Sakura, ses mots bafouillés et la rougeur de ses joues, lorsqu'il outrepassait les limites de la distance humaine qui lui avaient été imposées par la racine, en étaient quelques conséquences. Sai sourit d'avantage en regardant Neji et en sentant son visage rosir. Neji en imposait beaucoup par sa présence, et il le trouvait sincèrement beau. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le répéter tant de fois, d'ailleurs.

« C'est amusant beau gosse, je rougis de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. »

Neji ouvrit les yeux en grand cette fois-ci. Pas pour la remarque de Sai, mais bien parce que l'autre s'approchait de lui. Vite, il tenta d'esquiver ce qu'il prenait pour une attaque mais, aussi rapide que l'éclair, Sai fut sur lui, maintenant ses épaules en place, bouche collée à la sienne. La tempe de Neji afficha clairement son mécontentement. A défaut de poing, ce fut un coup du hakke qui fit voler Sai trois mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme se rattrapa sur l'eau en souriant puis s'y coula ne nouveau, soufflant pour parfaire la fureur du Hyuuga :

« Oh, tout aussi beau en colère… »

Neji laissa un blanc s'installer et s'enfonça complètement dans l'eau. Il détestait Sai à présent, c'était certain. Le dit Sai voulu absolument meubler la conversation :

« Ah, on ne dirait pas mais ta coéquipière est bien foutue, Naruto a bon goût. »

Neji réagit au quart de tour et saisit Sai par le cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

– Rien, je l'ai juste vue entrant dans le onsen. De toute façon ce n'est pas mon style, ajouta le ninja en sentant la prise sur son cou se resserrer. Mon style c'est les magnifiques bruns aux cheveux longs et à la peau aussi pâle que la glace. »

L'air détaché de Sai, sa façon de prononcer si désinvolte troubla Neji qui le lâcha immédiatement. Sai sourit d'avantage : Neji était rouge et s'éloignait encore.

« Eh ne t'inquiète pas jeune vierge effarouchée ! Je ne vais pas te violer ! » lança encore l'artiste.

Neji voulut répondre mais rien ne vint : Sai avait raison. Le détenteur du Byakugan se figea tout à coup. Une onde de choc l'avait soudainement secoué et il avait devant les yeux l'image de son équipe au grand complet. Byakugan allumé par réflexe, un affolement de chakra de l'autre côté de la palissade l'avait informé que Tenten aussi avait eu le pressentiment. Neji sortit de l'eau sans même prêter attention au regard de Sai qui n'avait rien sentit et louchait sur son corps ostensiblement.

« Sai. Nous achevons la mission dans les délais les plus brefs », ordonna Neji avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide et légèrement nerveux.

C'était la première fois que Sai voyait les effets instinctifs qu'avaient les liens sur les personnes qui en avaient. L'affection et la haine apportaient en réalité d'incroyables capacités. Sai se jura de ne jamais faire part de sa découverte à Danzou, cet homme ne devait pas savoir. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait pas.

Sasuke venait de vérifier ses armes. Il était certain qu'Itachi se trouvait là. Il ne le voyait pas, ne le sentait pas. Mais ce n'était plus comme s'il s'était attendu à sentir la présence d'un ninja aussi doué qu'Itachi, même avec le niveau qu'il était parvenu à atteindre. Sasuke savait qu'Itachi était un génie. Il avait à présent compris que pour atteindre le niveau de son frère, il devait prendre du temps. Deux fois plus de temps. Alors il ne paniquait pas, il restait calme et posé, sentant à côté de lui le souffle un peu stressé et motivé de Lee, perché sur la même branche.

Ils les avaient repérés de très loin environ une heure plus tôt grâce à l'hypnotisation d'un oiseau qui les avait renseignés. Une seule surprise était à l'ordre du jour : le coéquipier d'Itachi n'était pas Hoshigaki Kisame. C'était une femme à la peau qui semblait aussi fine que du papier. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'elle faisait là et où était passé l'homme-requin, mais Sasuke avait surpris un rictus agacé sur le visage de son frère lorsqu'à travers le rapace il survolait la zone de campement des deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Son frère souhaitait certainement faire quelque chose tout seul, elle était là alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Pire, même, peut-être Uchiha Itachi devait-il aussi faire face à cette affreuse manie qu'avaient les femmes de courir après les descendants de sa famille.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Le plan, il l'avait mis au point lui même. Faire croire à un hasard. Faire comme si aucun ninja aguerrit n'était avec eux et qu'ils étaient en mission courante, à trois, et qu'il n'avait simplement pas pu s'empêcher de décider qu'il fallait les attaquer. Il savait que cela ne marcherait pas pour Itachi. Il le savait comme une évidence parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, Itachi s'attendait à tout de leur part et de celle de Konoha. Mais la femme, en revanche, si Itachi ne lui avait pas parlé de ses intensions réelles, comme il semblait plus le faire avec Kisame qui se contentait de suivre simplement les ordres, se laisserait pendre au piège. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure : Itachi s'en foutait.

« Lee, tu a bien compris ?

– Parfaitement. Tu attires son attention en le prenant tout seul pendant que Sakura-san et moi attaquons la femme. Ensuite, je te rejoins et Kakashi-san apparaît une fois qu'il a bien étudié les jutsus. Naruto doit apparaître en dernier pour remplacer Sakura.

– Et toi ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne tomberais pas dans son Sharingan.

– Tss, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter », siffla Sasuke entre ses dents avant de sauter plus bas et de se diriger vers ce qu'ils savaient être la clairière où l'ennemi devait passer quelques secondes plus tard.

Le vent soufflait sur l'herbe pâle de l'espace où ils évoluaient. Itachi se demandait ce qu'il se passait exactement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'au final, rien ne se déroulerait comme prévu, ou peut-être qu'au contraire, tout irait pour le mieux. Sasuke se rapprochait inexorablement de son but. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'avouer, mais il avait peur. Juste ce genre de sentiment excité et euphorique de début de combat. Tout était parfait et il le savait. Kakashi avait même été impressionné qu'il garde un tel self-control et qu'il établisse lui même la stratégie en tolérant une aide possible de leur part, pire, même, une retraite si jamais cela tournait mal. Mais Sasuke n'était, après tout, plus un enfant, il n'était plus aussi inexpérimenté et il tenait plus que tout à ses amis. Sa vengeance ne lui servirait à rien s'il perdait de nouveau des êtres auxquels il tenait et tout le monde en était conscient. C'était une occasion à ne pas laisser passer. Cela ne voulait surtout pas dire qu'il allait tout ruiner pour en finir dès l'instant. Le vent donna un coup plus fort sur la petite clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait le duo. Itachi leva les yeux calmement.

« Tu m'a manqué, Sasuke. »

Le petit frère se tenait là, grand à présent, la silhouette imposante ressortant de l'ombre du bois, le regard dur, les poings serrés, ses vêtements entièrement noirs voletant un peu sous la brise, ce charisme complètement Uchiha l'englobant et faisant de lui une entité si complète en opposition à Itachi, que la femme à côté fit un pas en arrière, signifiant d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'interviendrait pas dans ce combat-ci.

« Lee, Sakura, prenez la femme », déclara Sasuke, calme comme jamais, dégageant toute cette force d'esprit incroyable que l'on avait déjà pu voir tant de fois chez les membres de cette famille au sang maudit.

« Konan, c'est une médic-nin, et un expert en taijutsu, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux », souligna le brun d'un air cynique.

Il n'était pas dans son intérêt de laisser perdre cette fille ni de montrer son aversion, semblait-il. Sasuke sourit. Il n'était pas le seul à se voir imposer des choses par rapport à son mode de vie. Au fond, son frère n'était pas si différent de lui.

« Cette fois, je crois que c'est la confrontation finale Sasuke. »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'Itachi avait autre chose à ajouter. Le déserteur fixait avec envie les rubis rougeoyants dans les prunelles de Sasuke qui les avait d'ores et déjà allumés. Exprès. Pour confirmer ce dont il se doutait depuis qu'il avait posément réfléchi à tous ces événements et avait appris par Lee l'affaire de la création de Konoha, par Sakura l'histoire des débuts du clan Uchiha, et quelques autres choses avec lesquelles il était parvenu à faire des liens.

« Tu sais ce que je veux, lança Itachi, paisible, fermant les paupières.

– Je sais ce que tu veux », énonça Sasuke.

Un kunai partit au même instant où Lee et Sakura surgissaient des buissons et attaquaient la kunoichi au manteau noir et rouge. Sasuke fonça en avant. Itachi devina la feinte, le brun ne jouait plus à ce genre de choses. Le ciel au dessus d'eux sembla s'embraser. Les chakras manipulés se confrontaient, il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans ce combat entre frères. Sasuke sauta pour éviter la volée de kunais, Itachi les lança trop haut exprès, atteignant une autre substitution qui se décomposa en un instant.

« Ce ne sont pas tes techniques. »

Sasuke surgit du sol, attrapant la cheville de son adversaire et y lançant un Chidori.

« Parce que tu croyais que j'allais me contenter de ce que tu sais que je maitrise ? J'ai progressé Itachi ! Aujourd'hui, je le sais ! » continua le brun, composant des signes, le chakra irradiant son corps encore une fois alors que Lee et Sakura se battaient en osmose parfaite contre la femme qui se décomposait en morceaux de papier et se recomposait toute seule quelques secondes après, ailleurs.

« Je suis plus fort que toi ! » acheva Sasuke, dépliant sa paume droite après avoir sauté et la baissant, déclenchant un incroyable tremblement de terre dans lequel tout le monde sembla s'engloutir.

C'était le signal, Kakashi inter-changeait avec Sakura. La kunoichi se déplaça en arrière garde tandis que le ninja copieur fondit en même temps que Lee sur la femme qui avait sauté. Le coup de pied du fauve de jade ne passa qu'au travers de quelques feuilles blanches, mais le Chidori de Kakashi, en revanche, se trouva pile là où elle se reconstituait. Un katon du ninja copieur sembla achever de se faire décomposer l'adversaire, Sasuke ne perdit pas pour autant de vue son objectif. C'était l'Akatsuki, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

Sasuke cru le moment propice arrivé à l'instant où Itachi se posait au sol, toujours neutre, toujours convoitant cette flamme dans ses yeux. Mais il ne risquait pas de lui donner. Sasuke était habitué à se battre contre quelqu'un de plus rapide et puissant que lui. Il savait que c'était le cas pour Itachi, il lui fallait de l'aide dès maintenant. Le deuxième Chidori qu'il prépara étonna son frère, mais il n'utiliserait quand même pas la même technique deux fois. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus puissant. Quelque chose qui lui prendrait du temps à préparer. Alerté par le crépitement des mille oiseaux, ce fut Lee qui attaqua par derrière le plus vieux des deux Uchiha qui esquiva de justesse. Sasuke sourit en composant des signes, à présent inaccessible à son frère trop occupé à rendre ses coups à Lee, captivé par les pieds de l'adversaire.

« Que… commença Itachi, étonné par cette méthode étrange de se battre.

– Hm… répondit Sasuke, continuant ses signes, accélérant, comme avide de la fin qu'il préparait, Lee est habitué à se battre contre le Sharingan. Tu ne pourras pas l'avoir avec tes illusions. »

Itachi s'arrêta net. La façon dont Sasuke avait prononcé était emplie de confiance et de vie. Il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère aussi entier et heureux depuis le jour où il avait quitté Konoha. Il ne l'avait même jamais su aussi lui-même et complet qu'en cet instant. Sasuke était paisible, puissant, et cet état incroyable qu'il n'aurait jamais du retrouver dans son âme détruite par tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir était sans aucun douté lié au ninja verdoyant qui était toujours entrain de le rouer de coups. Itachi ricana alors qu'il arrêtait d'une main le pied dévastateur de Lee pendant que Sasuke lançait un katon qu'il renvoya vers le haut d'une poussée de chakra. C'était donc ça.

« Alors c'est bien toi qui complète si bien mon frère qu'il n'y a plus aucune faille dans son esprit ? »

Sasuke achevait sa technique, les nuages au dessus de leur tête comme fendus par les éclairs qui s'étaient soudain faits voir. Il fallait qu'il réussisse, absolument. Au moment même où Itachi commençait à exploser d'un grand rire en activant son Mangekyou Sharingan, Lee hurlant que cela ne pouvait rien lui faire tant qu'il ne le regardait pas en face, Sasuke lança son coup, sourcils froncés, s'attendant déjà à la suite d'un air satisfait hurlant de fierté :

« Kirin no jutsu ! »

A suivre

Ouf ! Un peu de combat ! Oui, bon, il y a aussi d'autres choses avant, mais je veux absolument poser les autres personnages, et particulièrement Naruto, comme présents. Je veux que Naruto reste important parce qu'il est le personnage principal d'origine, je veux aussi une place pour Sakura, Kakashi et les autres, et je veux aussi m'éloigner de Sasuke parce que rester sur lui est d'un chiant atroce à force.

De toute façon, je m'axe aussi sur l'équipe de Lee parce que Lee avait ici un rôle important, et au vu des derniers événements, vous avez compris que je devais aussi poser cette équipe-ci pour pouvoir montrer ensuite leurs sentiments.

Voilà pour la petite explication des extras LeeSasu, ça change et ça permet une ouverture,

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on remercie Three days Grace et Sum41 pour leur participation dans les oreilles de l'auteur à présent devenu sourdingue (non, dingue ça y était déjà). Et je demande vos avis ! Je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle dimension donner à la suite, alors j'ai besoin de vos impressions ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

Edit : Bein comme quoi, je me relis, mais je n'avais pas tant de choses à corriger… C'est un soulagement


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver… Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

_**Siffler sur la colline (suite6)**_

Un lion d'éclair se forma alors au dessus d'eux, arrêtant du même coup pluie, vent, grêle, nuages, et le combat de Naruto et Kakashi qui se déchainaient face à Konan. Itachi sourit encore. Ce jutsu était puissant. Hélas, la lenteur des mouvements de Sasuke par rapport à lui lui avait suffi à préparer ses propres coups. Réglé comme sur un jeu d'échec maitrisé par Shikamaru, Itachi déclencha un arcane du Mangekyou Sharingan, son œil gauche devenant soudainement vitreux. L'instant suivant, il tournait son autre œil vers Lee et lançait une distorsion de dimension, le fauve de jade figé par un clone sorti de personne ne savait où.

« Tu es devenu fort, Sasuke. »

Et sur ces mots, le second jutsu atteignit Lee de plein fouet, tordant comme dans une illusion d'optique son corps et son visage, le jeune homme disparaissant peu à peu tandis que Kakashi reconnaissait la technique et écarquillait les yeux au moment où Naruto hurlait. L'éclair s'abattit, Lee disparut totalement et Itachi resta debout au milieu de l'espace dévasté, protégé par un immense dôme aux airs de cage thoracique. Konan saignait abondamment et ne s'était toujours par remise d'un Katon placé à la source de son pouvoir de déplacement. Naruto, sous la colère et le désespoir, s'anima tout à coup sans que personne ne comprenne et, sans qu'aucun regard ne puisse le suivre, lança un Rasen Futon Shuriken sur la kunoichi. Le vent dont elle se servait était également sa faiblesse, les papiers se déchirèrent en mille morceaux et tombèrent au sol, éteints.

Itachi regarda son frère. Sasuke semblait en état de choc, dépossédé de tous ses moyens. L'œil presque aveugle de l'homme cilla un peu, du sang en coulant encore, puis il se détourna de la pathétique scène de désespoir qu'offrait l'autre Uchiha et disparut après quelques signes, Naruto toujours déchainé le ratant de son poing d'un pas à peine. Sasuke tomba à genoux, un air d'incompréhension totale sur son visage. Il serra les dents, planta ses poings au sol, faisant trembler et s'effondrer ce qui restait de la forêt, les sourcils froncés en un rictus de colère prononcé à l'extrême :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? »

La question ne trouva pas de réponse, le silence revenu sous le soleil à présent haut et trop brûlant, Sasuke s'effondra sans prendre le temps de verser une seule larme.

« Neji, tu l'as senti aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Neji ne répondit pas, trop choqué par l'impression de vide qui s'était emparée de lui.

« Neji, Lee est… hésita la jeune fille en cessant de ranger ses kunais, prête à partir.

– Il est mort ? s'enquit Sai sans l'ombre d'une idée de ce que pouvait représenter ce constat pour ses coéquipiers.

– Sai ! »

Le brun sursauta. Tenten s'était complètement figée et regardait toujours le Hyuuga qui venait de hurler, attendant sa confirmation.

« On est un peu plus concerné quand on parle de la mort d'un proche, même lorsque ça touche quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même !

– Oh… constata le jeune homme, intrigué.

– Tenten, tu le sais bien non ? J'ai moi aussi l'impression que je ne rirais plus jamais de toute ma vie. C'était pareil lorsqu'il s'est battu contre Gaara, même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître ou m'en rendre compte à cette époque. On va rentrer très vite, je vous préviens, acheva Neji d'un air inquiet et déterminé, je ne m'arrêterais pas. »

Le retour à Konoha avait été long et pénible. Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet, Naruto non plus, Sakura avait été prise de crises de larmes régulières, Kakashi n'avait pas levé le nez de son paradis du batifolage sans pour autant tourner une seule page, personne n'avait dormi.

Mais ce qui était pire que ce silence oppressant de l'avis général non exprimé, était le regard dolent que Sasuke affichait en permanence. Eux se sentaient mal, eux en étaient malades, Naruto avait détruit tous leurs points de repos pour faire passer sa colère, son impuissance et sa tristesse. Sakura n'avait pas cessé de tenter de soutenir tout le monde, elle considérait que c'était son rôle et que malgré sa propre douleur, elle devait supporter la leur, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient assez souffert comme cela, qu'ils avaient pour une fois peut-être besoin de soutien et que, venant d'elle, c'était quand même quelque chose.

Les ninjas ont tendance à se renfermer sur eux mêmes par habitude. En combat, ils sont toujours réduits aux plus effrayantes extrémités et ils savent qu'au bout du compte, ils peuvent parfaitement se retrouver seuls face au danger. Ils adoptent donc la même réaction pour tout événement de leur vie. Ils se taisent, intronisent tout sentiment parce qu'au final, au bout de toute chose, ils sont seuls au monde. Chacun doit porter sa propre douleur pour ne pas blesser les autres, chacun la partage de loin et personne, d'ordinaire, ne se permet de consoler autrui. Parce que les ninjas sont sensés être forts et ne pas se laisser aller aux sentiments. Parce qu'un ninja ne doit pas pleurer.

C'est étrange d'ailleurs que Sasuke ait estimé que déroger à la règle pour cette fois n'était pas si dramatique. Il avait versé trois larmes. Trois. Une lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sous un chêne et qu'il avait réalisé que Lee n'était plus là et ne le serait plus jamais. Une autre lorsqu'il avait vu son équipe avoir mal sans le lui cacher. Une dernière, et certainement la plus importante, lorsque, après que Sakura ait enfin osé regarder dans ses yeux flous et comme absents, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et qu'il avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

L'équipe sept mentalement décimée rentra à Konoha un jour magnifique où le soleil illuminait le monde. L'équipe huit les attendait, anxieuse, folle d'espoir de voir Lee, soutenu par un Sasuke a l'air contrarié, arriver en leur adressant un immense sourire et leur déclarer triomphant que la fougue de la jeunesse avait encore vaincu.

Mais l'équipe sept revint en deuil.

« Sai, chuchota Neji. Lorsque l'on constate la mort d'un proche, on peut se renfermer sur soi-même, mais s'il y a quelqu'un dont on accepte la proximité, on peut lui demander de le soutenir un peu ou le lui signifier par une expression faciale. »

Les yeux larmoyants de Tenten, sous le regard un peu déconcerté de Sai, se noyèrent complètement et elle sauta au cou de son coéquipier pour pleurer tout son soul. Neji grimaça, c'était sa tristesse et la sienne qu'il devait supporter, c'était trop pour lui. Il s'agissait de Lee. Le Hyuuga, tandis que Gai restait bouche bée à leur côtés, les yeux écarquillés, des gouttes d'eau tombant depuis longtemps sur ses joues, se tourna vers Sai, attrapa son épaule d'une main tout en gardant Tenten dans ses bras et le tira vers eux, le forçant à les étreindre.

« Tu n'es pas triste, tu peux bien porter la douleur des autres », déclara-t-il pour justifier sa tête posée sur le bras du jeune homme et sa main s'enfonçant toujours dans l'épaule tandis que Sai essayait de ne pas se troubler et serrait également Tenten contre lui.

Sasuke s'arrêta quelques mètres avant les portes. Les autres l'imitèrent par réflexe, puis le brun, tel un mort vivant, tourna son regard perdu aux sourcils froncés vers eux, ouvrit la bouche difficilement et dit simplement avant de disparaitre :

« Je vais m'entrainer. »

Sakura sursauta.

« Sasuke-kun att… commença-t-elle avant de sentir une main l'arrêter.

– Sakura-chan, laisse le. »

Naruto avait la tête baissée et le poing serré. Ses dents crissaient dangereusement lorsqu'il se décida à approcher du groupe de Neji qui semblait avoir parfaitement compris la situation. Il ne s'étonna même pas de trouver Sai à cet endroit et affichant un visage étrangement peiné.

« Je… bafouilla-t-il. Je suis désolé. »

Et Naruto étant ce qu'il était, ce fut lui qui serra tout ce petit monde dans ses bras, se nourrissant de leur peine et la canalisant en lui, les soulageant de sa chaleur, incroyable muraille de flammes réconfortante de vie et émouvante d'espoir. Parce que contrairement à tout être humain, Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'être consolé. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de tomber pour aller mieux. Naruto, parce que sa force à lui était différente, exprimait sa tristesse en accueillant celle des autres en son sein. Naruto allait mieux comme cela. Parce que soulager les autres de leur mal était sa façon à lui de guérir aussi. Sakura jeta un regard attendri au groupe, quelques larmes coulant de nouveau de ses yeux, puis elle saisit la main de son maître qui avait enfin daigné ranger son livre et regardait Gai d'un œil désolé et compatissant.

Kakashi savait que ce genre d'événements devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il savait que certains chuunin mourraient avant lui et qu'il devrait supporter cette triste réalité lui aussi. Mais la présence de Naruto changeait toujours ce genre de données courantes et noires. Naruto avait toujours été le déclencheur de l'impossible. Naruto donnait une dimension tellement positive aux choses que Kakashi avait oublié que la mort d'un équipier pouvait encore exister.

La kunoichi à côté de lui le tira en avant. Elle attrapa également le bras de Gai et les traina tous les deux jusqu'à un petit bar où elle les avait déjà aperçus flanqués d'Asuma, Kurenai, et quelques autres jounin. Les adultes vivaient les choses différemment. Les passions de Naruto et Sasuke ne se guérissaient que par leurs propres actions et pensées, avec le temps. Les deux hommes étaient différents en cela que Kakashi et Gai semblaient à ses yeux des enfants en bas âge qui ne pouvaient pas bien se rendre compte des choses et les assimiler entièrement, parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà complètement fermés à tout cela, même Gai, parce qu'ils y étaient habitués, mais que c'était toujours un peu douloureux quand même. Ces deux gosses d'âge mûr avaient besoin de boire pour oublier. C'était une loi adulte qu'elle avait apprise de Tsunade, elle allait pouvoir vérifier si l'alcool était véritablement un bon onguent à la douleur sentimentale. Elle même était certaine qu'elle boirait jusqu'à plus soif, indépendante et déjà adulte, elle devait réagir en tant que telle. L'alcool était temporaire, mais il fallait bien canaliser la douleur en attendant qu'elle s'atténue.

Dans un appartement de fonction, un jeune homme brun vomissait tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler sans s'en rendre vraiment compte durant les jours précédents. Son nez coulait sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux le piquaient atrocement et sa gorge était en feu. Une pensée, une seule, un prénom, trois lettres, et ses yeux noirs se brouillèrent d'avantage pour laisser couler ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir encore produire. La bouche ouverte au dessus du lavabo, un filet de salive continuant de couler de ses lèvres ouvertes vibrant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, étouffant, ses doigts se crispant sur le miroir auquel il s'appuyait, Sasuke tremblait de tous ses membres, fiévreux et le visage ravagé de tristesse. Le corps secoué d'incontrôlables spasmes, l'Uchiha s'affala sur le bord du lavabo, sanglotant toujours, puis se laissa glisser lentement au sol, ses bras devenus loques tombant lourdement sur ses genoux et se balançant jusque sur ses pieds pas même déchaussés.

Les sanglots redoublèrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait s'emplir de cette douleur atroce qui le ravageait et en faire la seule chose pour laquelle il vivrait. C'était cela qui était si extraordinaire. Pleurer. Pleurer juste pour tous ces sentiments qui s'étaient accumulés à la suite de la disparation de Lee. Pleurer, parce que c'était rendre hommage et se libérer. Pleurer, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans son état. Pleurer, parce que ça le tuait.

Sasuke réalisa vaguement où il se trouvait au travers de l'océan de désespoir dans lequel il se noyait. Il n'en fut soudain que plus blessé, plus malade, cela faisait mal, c'était horrible. Le hurlement silencieux de sa bouche, toujours ouverte pour pouvoir respirer, se transforma en cri déchirant, sa voix brisée au milieu des pleurs, ses mains venant enserrer sa tête, ses doigts passés dans ses mèches qu'il tenait fermement. Il allait devenir fou. Il le sentait, cette douleur infâme, cette torture inhumaine, cela ne pouvait pas continuer sans qu'il en perde la raison, il fallait que cela s'arrête. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait que continuer à sombrer, seul, c'était ce qu'il voulait pour pouvoir pleurer en paix, mais seul, et avoir tellement mal qu'il en deviendrait fou.

« Sasuke ! »

Le cri de surprise provenant de la porte ne fut qu'un bourdonnement pour l'Uchiha que Naruto, inquiet, venait de retrouver prostré en position fœtale, le dos appuyé sur le carrelage de sa baignoire, la tête encrée dans ses bras se resserrant sur ses genoux.

« Merde ! Sasuke ! »

Naruto n'avait jamais vu Sasuke comme maintenant. Il s'était toujours demandé comment le brun avait réagi le jour où il avait proprement réalisé ce qu'il était arrivé à sa famille, mais il aurait pu trouver la réponse facilement si avant cela il avait pu penser que Sasuke savait vraiment pleurer. Sasuke ne pleurait pas. Du moins Sasuke ne pleurait-il que seul et cela n'avait pas du lui arriver depuis des années. Le blond se précipita sur le brun, s'accroupissant devant lui, paniqué par l'attitude complètement anormale de son rival.

« Sasuke ! Bon sang ! Arrête ça ! »

Deux yeux rouges furibonds lui répondirent tandis que les sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. Un poing rageur vint rencontrer la joue du blond importun qui se cogna la tête à l'évier avant de se relever tandis que Sasuke, malade de chagrin, pleurait de plus belle sous le regard abasourdi de Naruto. Les lèvres du brun tremblaient toujours mais elles n'empêchèrent pas Sasuke de hurler en plaquant violement son ami sur un mur :

« Je l'aimais Naruto ! Tu ne le croiras jamais mais j'aimais cet imbécile ! J'étais amoureux de lui tu comprends ? »

Naruto, surpris tout d'abord, s'adoucit devant l'air enragé et impuissant de Sasuke qui lui en voulait juste de le voir aussi désarmé et lui hurlait à la figure une confession en elle-même bien pire. C'était son rival, une partie de lui qui ne devait pas s'effondrer sinon lui tomberait également. Naruto partageait la douleur de Sasuke. Les yeux bleus brillèrent légèrement tandis que la tête du brun continuait de s'abaisser, l'homme marmonnant toujours, comme hypnotisé par cette idée :

« Moi… Amoureux ... Je hais ce mot _usuratonkachi_ ! » explosa le brun, ses poings se fixant avec fureur sur le col du blond qui décida que la meilleure chose à faire, hésitant un peu malgré tout, était de serrer Sasuke dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher, glissant le long du mur pour garder son meilleur ami détruit étouffant toujours de larmes cramponné à son col.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis des années, en réalité depuis le massacre de son clan, Sasuke avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Il était fier et soulagé que ce soit lui qu'il accepte.

Lorsque Sasuke, le miracle chaleureux de Naruto opérant, fut un peu calmé et se contenta de renifler en sursautant en rythme, Naruto l'aida à trainer son corps épuisé par l'entrainement jusqu'à son lit et s'y allongea avec lui. Le blond s'était senti seul, Sasuke s'était poussé physiquement à bout exprès pour pouvoir se permettre de craquer. Naruto songea qu'il lui faudrait faire venir Sakura plus tard pour qu'elle vérifie que l'Uchiha ne s'était rien cassé en forçant au point d'être incapable de marcher tout seul.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit ses paupières douloureuses et gonflées le lendemain matin, il se sentait incroyablement apaisé. La première chose qu'il vit fut une tache orange, puis il discerna un visage endormi et sentit le bras que Naruto avait gardé toute la nuit sur lui en guise de couverture. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en se tournant sur le dos, laissant la main de Naruto sur son ventre. Il se sentait presque heureux. Soulagé.

Lee était mort, c'était un fait. A présent, comme il le lui aurait recommandé, il fallait aller de l'avant, même si Sasuke savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais complètement passer à autre chose. Mais la reprise en main commençait par un petit déjeuner et un entrainement intensif. Un autre. Un de plus. Parce qu'à présent Sasuke avait de nombreuses idées pour battre son frère. Et à présent, surtout, il allait s'enfoncer à mort dans sa progression. Pas pour venger Lee, mais pour atteindre cet objectif que Lee avait accepté, aussi pour se sentir un peu moins coupable peut-être, mais cette fois pour ne pas avoir à recommencer, et surtout, pour que Lee ne soit pas mort pour rien.

Naruto apparut à la porte de sa cuisine et vint se servir de ce qu'il trouvait. Maintenant que Sasuke était calmé, frais et dispo, si l'on ignorait ses yeux toujours gonflés et son regard toujours un peu flou, il n'avait pas intérêt à lui parler de la veille. De toute façon, c'était un cas de force majeure. L'un de ces rares moments où tous deux s'acceptaient en face l'un de l'autre comme des frères à part entière. Naruto savait que Sasuke aurait été là de la même façon.

« Dis, Sasuke, tu as dis à ton frère que tu savais ce qu'il voulait, et pourtant, il n'a visiblement pas essayé de le prendre. C'était quoi ? Tu m'expliques ? »

Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie d'en parler et il considérait que ce n'était pas les affaires de Naruto. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, le brun lui devait bien cela.

« Il veut mes yeux. Enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre. Il est en train de devenir aveugle à force d'utiliser ses dojutsu de haut niveau. Son œil droit doit déjà être mort avec l'invocation de la semaine dernière. S'il prend mes yeux, il s'assure le pouvoir pour l'éternité. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a supprimé Lee au lieu de faire une réelle tentative de me capturer. Il m'aurait eu facilement dans l'état où je me trouvais. Au lieu de ça, il est parti en me laissant plus pitoyable que jamais, ajouta Sasuke en serrant le poing et les dents, fissurant sa tasse de café.

– Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Naruto, la bouche pleine de brioche.

Sasuke mit du temps avant de répondre, mais lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux.

« M'entrainer. Etudier les façons de le battre. Devenir toujours plus fort et ne vivre que pour ça en attendant de le retrouver. Et ce jour là, il paiera, parce que je l'écraserais.

– Hehe, Sasuke… sourit Naruto, ses yeux se plissant amicalement, je ne dois pas représenter grand chose par rapport à Lee, mais moi aussi je veux devenir plus fort. Comme ça, pendant que tu vaincras ton frère, je pourrais protéger tous les autres. Alors je sais que tu veux t'entrainer tout seul, mais si on jour ça te dit, on pourra s'offrir une belle bagarre…

– Tch… Crétin », articula Sasuke, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ses sourcils légèrement froncés en un air un peu désolé qui lui donnait une expression inquiète mais déterminée.

« Oh. Neji.

– Sai, salua l'interpelé en retour.

– J'ai demandé à être muté définitivement dans votre équipe. Il vous manque un membre et je pense que nous devrions bien nous entendre.

– Hm. Bien. »

Un silence s'installa. Neji n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir craqué devant les autres, mais il devait être celui qui avait pris les événements le mieux possible. Gai s'était fait porter pâle et Tenten avait demandé à être assignée à quelques missions de rang D pour se changer les idées. Neji n'avait donc rien à faire, il s'ennuyait, il avait, lui, besoin d'action pour faire passer le tout. Sai et lui avaient été les deux seuls, avec Kakashi qui était un adulte à part entière, à ne pas pleurer Lee. Pourtant, Sai semblait avoir été étrangement affecté par les choses.

« Comment va l'équipe sept ? s'enquit Neji qui n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller voir qui que ce soit.

-Sakura-san et Kakashi-san sont chez Gai-san en train de décuver. Je suppose qu'ils vont bien puisque lorsque je les ai enfin trouvés Sakura m'a donné un coup de poing…

– Elle était sous la douche ? ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Neji.

– Non, à moitié nue dans le même lit que Kakashi-san. »

Neji écarquilla les yeux et finit par rire un peu, il ne s'était certainement rien passé d'autre entre eux qu'une bataille du plus alcoolique.

« Et Naruto et Sasuke ?

– Hé bien… hésita le jeune homme. Sasuke-kun s'épuise sur un terrain d'entrainement Naruto-kun a élu domicile sur celui d'a côté et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il fait pareil et veille.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux… murmura Neji, soulagé de savoir que tout le monde allait plus ou moins bien. Heu, et… Et toi ? bafouilla-t-il.

– Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait quand je t'ai senti contre moi, sourit le ninja. Et Tenten-san, et quand Naruto-kun nous a… réconfortés, articula-t-il, incertain, c'est ça ? »

Après avoir rougit légèrement au souvenir de cet épisode, Neji sourit tendrement. Non seulement Sai devenait humain, mais en plus Naruto grandissait toujours et devenait celui qui pouvait supporter le monde. C'était cela dont un Hokage avait besoin, au delà de toute responsabilité ou puissance, c'était cette force, cette capacité à pouvoir soutenir son univers tout entier malgré sa propre chute.

« Sai, on s'emmerde tous les deux, on va demander une mission. »

Neji saisit le poignet de l'autre brun et le traina à sa suite d'un pas paisible vers le bureau de l'Hokage qu'ils trouvèrent en train de perdre au solitaire, presque soulagée. Sasuke, sur son terrain d'entrainement, venait de baisser son bandeau frontal sur ses yeux.

A suivre

J'adore ce chapitre… Oui, c'est parce que j'ai fait souffrir le teme… Heu, je l'ai fait mode déprimé, désespéré et je l'ai même fait chialer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, en tant qu'homme, ça lui va drôlement bien. S'il avait été un gosse, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire se comporter ainsi, mais le fait qu'il ait la vingtaine justifie presque son comportement. Au fond, Sasuke sait hurler, et Sasuke sait aussi pleurer quand il s'agit de ses proches, il nous l'a assez prouvé dans la jeunesse. Si je spoile, je dirais même que dernièrement je l'ai trouvé très humain ! Eh oui, nouvelle du siècle : les Uchiha sont humains !

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'aimerais vos avis aussi, à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice (**même si on en est loin maintenant…**) :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver… Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

_**Siffler sur la colline (suite7)**_

Il pleuvait à Konoha en ce jour de septembre. C'était très différent de l'an dernier, c'était même l'opposé et, pour certaines personnes, cela paraissait complètement logique. De toute façon, pour ces personnes là, il y avait eu un changement si crucial que le temps lui même ne pouvait pas être identique. Et il ne le serait plus jamais.

La loque humaine qui semblait se trainer sous la pluie sans la sentir était l'image de la solitude personnifiée. Il était étrange de voir à quel point, en un an, Sasuke Uchiha avait pu se transformer. Bien sûr, le village en général n'y avait vu que du feu, mais Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, l'équipe de Gai et, peut-être un peu, les autres, avaient pu constater que quelque chose était différent. Naruto savait quoi. Naruto en était malade lui-même de ne pouvoir rien faire, mais c'était ainsi et cela ne pourrait jamais changer. Il en était conscient : Sasuke était, et resterait désormais à jamais perdu.

L'Uchiha n'avait pas cessé ses habitudes. Il n'avait pas non plus exactement changé de caractère. Il était toujours froid et distant, il traitait toujours Naruto de crétin et participait à ses missions de la même façon qu'avant. Il passait le reste de son temps à s'entrainer jusqu'à épuisement et, en ce fait, s'était beaucoup rapproché de Naruto puisqu'il arrivait souvent aux deux jeunes hommes de passer leurs nuits assommés sur leurs terrains d'entrainement respectifs.

Un jour, Sasuke avait utilisé une technique si puissante qu'il avait rasé les quelques bosquets qui séparaient leurs terrains. Naruto n'en avait été que plus perturbé mais aussi plus motivé, et puis, il avait aussi été heureux d'être si proche de son frère de cœur. Quelques semaines plus tard, il s'étalait, suite à une fausse manœuvre, sur le terrain de Sasuke qui le frappait pour le punir d'avoir perturbé son entrainement, la seule chose qui semblait le maintenir mentalement en vie si l'on en croyait les expressions tellement uniques et incroyables qu'il adoptait alors. Au fil des jours, Naruto et Sasuke avaient, par le biais d'erreurs, de mots, d'insultes, de coups, réussi à rivaliser de nouveau Sasuke avait oublié à quel point il pouvait progresser face à cet imbécile blond qui parvenait toujours à son niveau avec deux fois plus d'efforts que lui. Donc plus de mérite. Et l'Uchiha ne supportait pas cette idée.

Sasuke avait canalisé en Naruto tout l'intérêt qu'il lui restait pour sa vie. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, de quelqu'un, pour tenir en attendant de revoir Itachi, et la seule personne qui avait réussi, jusqu'alors, à effacer totalement sa douleur en le faisant s'oublier, que ce soit dans ses bras ou dans son regard défiant ou heureux, était Naruto.

Mais aux yeux de ses proches, et surtout de Naruto qui en avait presque été traumatisé, Sasuke avait changé. Pas dans ses actes, pas dans ses regards, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait semblait plus celle d'un mort que d'un vivant. Il errait comme une âme en peine à chaque fois qu'il était trop épuisé pour s'entraîner et que Sakura lui interdisait de faire des efforts, l'air inquiet, sachant très bien qu'il ne tiendrait jamais bien longtemps avant de retourner sur son terrain d'entrainement. Il se trainait sous la pluie le plus souvent, il n'aimait pas la pluie mais il s'y accordait si bien que cela n'avait choqué personne. Naruto avait compris, aussi bien que Kakashi ou Sakura, que c'était une façon de penser à autre chose, de remplir ce vide en sentant son corps plutôt que son âme.

Il est un moyen radical de cesser de se dégouter. Il est une méthode sans faille qui permet de cesser de souffrir en soi-même et de ne plus penser à quel point on a mal de soi, à l'intérieur. La douleur physique, les sensations qu'apportent le corps, sont une canalisation parfaite à toutes les brûlures intérieures. Et si certains se servent du feu pour purifier leur mal, on a bien compris que si Sasuke marchait lentement sous la pluie, c'était parce que dedans, il avait froid tout autant.

Sasuke n'avait pas rit véritablement depuis un an. Il n'avait pas non plus signifié ses sentiments et ses envies, même celles de ne pas faire une mission trop facile, ni même de ne pas vouloir supporter Sakura ou Naruto. Il n'avait plus jamais semblé légèrement mécontent et blasé lorsque Kakashi arrivait en retard. Tout cela ne lui importait pas. Il suivait lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas s'entrainer et, sinon, il se murait en lui-même sur son terrain d'entrainement, lâchement, mais surement.

Neji soupira en regardant passer le spectre noir en face du porche où il s'était abrité avec Sai. Il comprenait sa douleur, lui même trouvait que le vide ne se remplissait pas. Pourtant, il avait Sai, son équipe était de nouveau trois, mais ce n'était déjà plus la même chose. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait remplacer Lee.

Le chiffre trois était un légendaire, une donnée en or, la combinaison gagnante. Ils avaient été trois, et quoi qu'il se passe, surtout vu la relation qu'il avait fini par établir de lui-même avec Sai, ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux. Tenten, après la perte de Lee, s'était montrée surprotectrice envers Neji. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse lui aussi. Elle également, de son côté, s'était enfoncée dans l'entrainement. Elle avait demandé à Gai de lui apprendre des arcanes taijutsu, elle était elle-même devenue un incroyable génie de l'effort et si Neji avait progressé, c'était sans doute elle qui avait fait la plus grande montée en puissance. La tornade de Konoha était devenue son attaque préférée, comme un hommage à son défunt coéquipier, et Gai en était fier même si, à chaque fois qu'elle l'exécutait, l'homme semblait tomber dans une nostalgie blessée.

Neji s'était rabattu sur l'enseignement à Sai et c'était lui qui avait pris toutes les initiatives suivantes. Sai sensibilisé était une telle crème que l'on pouvait toujours se demander comment il pouvait être ninja. Il était toujours maladroit, mais il avait semblé comprendre les liens, la tristesse, la joie, et il savait sourire réellement, même si Neji ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer.

Tenten avait également cessé de regarder Naruto. Neji savait que cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de l'ignorer et de ne plus croiser son regard mais elle voulait considérer que, premièrement, c'était une épreuve de plus à traverser pour devenir plus forte, et qu'elle la passerait avec brio et le temps qu'il faudrait, mais deuxièmement, qu'elle ne pouvait pour l'instant pas s'occuper de ce genre d'enfantillages tant qu'elle ne serait pas devenue assez forte. Et puis, comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer, Naruto aussi avait autre chose à faire. Et ce rôle étrange d'ange gardien lui allait bizarrement à merveille.

Il faut une part d'équilibre en chaque personne. Puissance et faiblesse sont à égalité mais n'adoptent pas les mêmes formes. C'est aussi valable pour les qualités et les défauts, de la même façon que toute chose est équivalente et proportionnelle. Naruto, pour cette unique fois, n'échappait pas à la règle : la face maléfique du plus grand démon ayant jamais existé contre la pureté transmissible de son être propre.

Les jours de pluie étaient particuliers pour Naruto et Sasuke. La pluie apaisait Sasuke parce qu'il était en osmose avec elle, mais il ne s'en affaiblissait pas plus moralement. Il se détruisait le corps bien plus ces jours là que tous les autres, parce qu'il se sentait plus puissant dans son élément, avait analysé Sakura et, par conséquent, il trainait toujours, mal en point, après plusieurs heures de lutte déchainée entre chakra, taijutsu, et tout le reste.

Sasuke partait toujours après s'être épuisé. Et puis il revenait toujours à son terrain une heure après au maximum. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps pour autant. La première fois, Naruto avait été étonné de voir l'ombre s'étaler au sol à quelques mètres de lui et ne plus bouger. Il s'était précipité sur lui et l'avait un peu soulevé, Sasuke était conscient, mais il ne bougeait plus, les yeux ouverts perdus dans un vague cauchemardesque. Naruto l'avait tenu contre lui jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête, ne pouvant que prendre fin car Sasuke ne marchait sous elle que lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle allait cesser.

Cela s'était passé ainsi plusieurs fois d'affilée jusqu'au jour où Naruto n'avait pas vu les yeux, cachés derrière le bandeau frontal de tissu noir rabaissé sur la vue sombre. Mais il avait continué à le serrer un peu dans ses bras. Sasuke n'avait plus jamais pour autant daigné pleurer une seule fois. Calmé, sous un soleil réconfortant pour Naruto qui depuis un an ne se consacrait qu'à Sasuke, à en oublier les pincements au cœur qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Tenten dans la rue, rayonnante et fière, Sasuke avait déclaré pour s'expliquer :

« Si je ne vois plus, il ne pourra pas m'imposer d'illusion. De plus, la vue régit quatre vint pour cent des réflexes, et si je développe tous mes autres sens par ce biais, je serais encore plus fort. »

Naruto avait réalisé ce que disait Sasuke. Depuis son premier jour d'entrainement, le brun mettait parfois son bandeau sur ses yeux. A présent, c'était pour de bon. Alors sous le regard ébahi et triste du blond contemplant comme pour la dernière fois le Sharingan allumé puis les deux perles noires brouillées de douleur constante, serrant le bandeau d'un nœud ninja qui ne pouvait pas se défaire, Sasuke avait scellé ses yeux.

Sakura n'était plus ce genre de fille qui avait besoin d'être consolée. Au contraire, elle avait du tellement de fois pleurer seule au cours des années précédentes qu'elle se remettait d'aplomb toute seule. Entre les combats incessants de son équipe et ses inquiétudes pour elle, le départ de Sasuke qui l'avait laissée désemparée sans personne pour comprendre sa nouvelle solitude, le retour de Naruto qui avait au début paru impuissant et qui l'attendrissait quand même, Sakura n'avait pas du cesser de pleurer. Et comme elle avait voulu être forte et soutenir les autres, elle s'était sans cesse cachée et n'avait jamais réclamé d'aide sur ce point là. Ino avait raconté à Neji à de nombreuses reprises les crises de larmes que la jeune femme avait déjà eues, sans pour autant se jeter dans les bras de qui que ce soit. Elle avait été choquée le jour où Sakura lui avait calmement demandé de la laisser seule.

Les personnes qui s'habituent à se guérir d'elles mêmes sont très fortes, mais elles ne tolèrent plus par la suite de montrer à quelqu'un leurs faiblesses et leur état de débauche interne. Ce n'est pas un mal, au contraire, cela leur évite de prendre qui que ce soit à parti et cela les renforce à chaque fois. En fin de compte, ce sont elles qui sont là pour les autres et pas l'inverse. Et parce que Sakura était une femme sensible malgré tout, elle savait être à la fois triste et puissante, et si elle s'était réveillée avec Kakashi ce jour là, c'était parce qu'elle avait voulu porter sa douleur à lui et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin. Non, pas de la douleur à proprement parler, en fin de compte, mais plutôt de l'impuissance. S'abandonner dans les bras d'une femme était la signification même de ce sentiment. Les ninjas, particulièrement, ont toujours besoin d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent au fond d'eux mêmes d'une façon ou d'une autre, et si c'est par des gestes, cela ne pose pas de problème. Après tout, ce sont des hommes d'action avant tout.

Gai n'en avait pas eu besoin parce qu'il était extraverti, il avait déjà eu sa dose d'anti-mal. Kakashi était différent et pour cela, encore aujourd'hui, lorsque le ninja copieur regardait ses élèves se battre et réussir avec un sérieux, une verve, mais une impression de mort intense se dégageant d'eux, et qu'il soupirait d'un air las, Sakura guérissait très vite les blessures des deux monstres de puissance qu'étaient ses coéquipiers et partait vite caresser amicalement le bras de son maître. Après les saignements et les bleus, il fallait un baume au cœur. Si Naruto et Sasuke étaient celui de l'autre et le resteraient à jamais, Sakura devait aussi être celui de quelqu'un, et inversement, Kakashi était pile la bonne personne pour elle. Parce que tous les deux étaient comme en arrière plan par rapport aux garçons, et que tous les deux n'avaient pas leur prétention et leurs objectifs. Kakashi avait toujours rassuré Sakura, Sakura avait toujours été la seule personne qui, aux yeux de Kakashi, parmi ses proches, pouvait être douce avec lui. L'amitié de Sakura et Ino était dans les cordes de celle de Naruto et Sasuke. Sakura n'avait pas un seul ami comme Kakashi. Sakura était seule en fin de compte elle aussi. Et si Sasuke avait un jour trouvé en Rock Lee ce qu'il n'avait pas avec Naruto et qui lui manquait pour être complet, elle n'avait pas besoin d'amour, elle en avait assez comme cela. Sa branche manquante était son ancien professeur. L'équilibre ainsi était parfait. En tant que ninja, possédant famille et amis, elle avait et donnait bien assez d'affection comme cela.

Ainsi Kakashi et Sakura s'étaient t-ils rapprochés et avaient ils entamé une relation qui, question de liens, pouvait presque être comparée à la puissance de ceux entre leurs coéquipiers. Kakashi avait cessé de gérer l'équipe sept et ne les voyait plus qu'en s'entrainant avec eux. Après tout, ils avaient dépassé son niveau. Le plus incroyable, même, était certainement que Kakashi lui même avait recommencé à progresser à une vitesse fulgurante au contact de ses élèves. La puissance nourrissait de nouveau la puissance.

Cette fois encore, Naruto vit Sasuke arriver, trainant les pieds, vers sa partie du terrain. Cette fois encore, Naruto marcha vers lui et amorti sa chute. Et cette fois encore, Sasuke soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil tranquille. Mais tout à coup, alors que Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser presque tendrement les mèches trempées pour les sécher un peu, par habitude, le brun se redressa d'un seul coup, dirigeant son visage à moitié masqué vers Suna d'un air à la fois paniqué et surpris.

« Sasuke ? » demanda Naruto, inquiet.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le déchainement de sentiments en lui ne pouvait être lié qu'à une seule chose, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était presque impossible. Mais…

« Naruto, je viens de sentir quelque chose. »

Il faisait sombre, tout était noir, il se sentait comme démis de son corps, et en même temps il avait l'impression d'avoir été anesthésié pendant une éternité, comme lorsqu'il se réveillait à l'hôpital après une semaine de coma. Le rêve qu'il avait fait lui avait semblé étrange mais il avait songé vaguement, toujours engourdi, que c'était une association d'idées entre la situation actuelle et quelques flashs de sa vie. Une mèche lui passa devant les yeux, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir laissés pousser à ce point. Ses muscles engourdis le lancèrent, il reprenait conscience.

« Bon retour au pays du feu, Rock Lee. »

A suivre

… Gnéhé x) C'est court mais fait exprès… Gnéhé x)…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice (**même si on en est loin maintenant…**) :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver… Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

_**Siffler sur la colline (suite8)**_

Naruto n'avait pas compris immédiatement de quoi Sasuke voulait parler mais l'expression incroyable, à la fois étonnée, désespérée et le regard d'incompréhension et de bonheur total que l'Uchiha avaient adoptés reflétaient quelque chose que lui même devina parfaitement. Naruto songea pourtant que c'était impossible, que c'était juste une impression folle due à la fatigue avancée du jeune homme. Pourtant, Sasuke se tenait debout devant lui comme s'il avait retrouvé toute sa force et, pour la première fois, unique fois depuis un an de labeur et de déchainement, Sasuke semblait tout à coup entier.

D'une poussée de jambes, le brun s'élança, rapidement suivi par le blond qui ne voulait pas perdre un seul instant de vue l'Uchiha en état de transe, dégageant cette si surprenante aura à la fois paisible et déchainée de confiance. Poursuivant son coéquipier, il invoqua deux crapauds qui se séparèrent en chemin et rattrapa le brun qui courrait vers les portes.

« Sas'ke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? hurla-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur, refusant de se rendre à ce qui était une évidence pour l'Uchiha.

– Il est de retour, déclara Sasuke, juste assez fort pour que le blond puisse l'entendre en se forçant un peu. _Lee_ est de retour. »

Naruto se trouva à la fois surpris et indécis. C'était impossible. Lee avait disparu dans ce tourbillon dévastateur créé par le Mangekyou Sharingan un an auparavant. Lee n'était plus et c'était même ce qui avait détruit l'Uchiha. De plus, même si Lee était toujours en vie, il n'aurait pas mis un an à se manifester et Sasuke aurait forcément été persuadé, s'il avait été prisonnier, que le jeune homme se trouvait quelque part et bien vivant. La présence même de Lee avait disparu il y avait un an.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voix de Tenten vint le sortir de ses réflexions mais ce fut Sasuke qui répondit, guidé par son instinct et cette impression de libération qui se dégageait de lui :

« Lee est aux portes ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Tenten écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard interrogatif à Naruto, demandant vaguement si son coéquipier était devenu fou.

« On le suit ! lança Naruto, aveuglément confiant en l'Uchiha qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de précipitation de toute sa vie. Préviens tes coéquipiers ! Gama Tatsu est parti chercher Sakura. »

Tenten ne se fit pas prier. Aussi vite qu'elle dégainait ses armes, elle sortit de sa manche un rouleau d'invocation et, mordant son doigt, y déposa une longue trainée de sang. Un instant plus tard, un aigle sortait du papier et s'envolait à tire d'ailes.

Lorsque Neji émergea, ce fut à cause d'un maudit oiseau qui frappait de son bec à sa fenêtre avec férocité. Maudissant la stupide créature bruyante, il se leva de mauvaise grâce, écrasant au passage le corps rivalisant de blancheur à ses côtés, et se dirigea d'un pas encore hésitant vers la fenêtre. Mais dès l'instant où il reconnu le rapace que son équipe utilisait pour communiquer, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit en grand le battant pour laisser rentrer la bête qui lui chuchota quelques mots en lui mordillant l'oreille. Neji ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour témoigner de sa surprise. Tenten ne pouvait cependant pas faire ce genre de blague, surtout si elle était avec Naruto et Sasuke. Vite, Neji se jeta sur ses vêtements et cria :

« Sai ! A la porte Nord ! Tout de suite ! »

Devant l'état de presque panique de Neji qui enfilait à une vitesse hallucinante son kimono, attrapait ses armes où il pouvait et s'essoufflait bêtement, Sai fit un bond et dépassa rapidement l'autre brun. Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux couraient vers l'endroit indiqué et Neji expliquait ce qu'il savait de la situation. Ils atterrirent rapidement à l'entrée du village indiquée, Neji achevant seulement de mettre sa veste.

« Ils ne sont pas encore là ? demanda Sai, étonné qu'ils soient les premiers.

– Ils viennent des terrains d'entrainement, ils étaient bien plus loin que nous », précisa Neji, essoufflé, en se tournant vers son ami.

Soudain, une bourrasque fit voler les cheveux longs du brun qui se trouva aveuglé quelques secondes. Neji, déconcentré, put pourtant malgré tout sentir une présence face à lui et Sai faire un mouvement de recul.

« Alors c'est toi qui l'a senti le premier ? Aaah ! Sasuke m'a donc trahi ? » pleurnicha vaguement une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre à nouveau.

Le vent cessa au moment où Neji remettait d'un geste sec ses cheveux en place, se figeant l'instant d'après. Devant lui, toujours aussi grand, sa coupe au bol, son air motivé et ses poings levés en signe de motivation plus rayonnants que jamais, se tenait le fauve de jade de Konoha, bien vivant et en parfaite santé. La seule différence devait certainement venir de ses cheveux coupés à la va vite et de son uniforme vert en pièces.

« Neji… » murmura soudain Sai qui semblait être déjà redescendu sur terre.

Neji sursauta et parvint enfin à voir autre chose dans le décor que son meilleur ami. Sai ne semblait pas comprendre non plus, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Il était là.

« C'est impossible… » souffla le Hyuuga, interdit.

Il n'y avait cependant aucun doute, l'homme, l'être qu'ils avaient tant étés à maudire pour son geste un an auparavant, la personne qu'ils souhaitaient tous, à présent, voir concrètement morte, était debout à côté de Rock Lee. Neutre, superbe, éternellement distant et inaccessible de puissance, Itachi Uchiha arborait une longue cape noire qui aurait pu s'apparenter à celle de l'Akatsuki si elle avait conservé ses nuages rouges.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit vous deux, sourit Lee en s'avançant tranquillement vers eux. Sasuke ne me laisserait certainement pas le temps de parler ! »

Neji s'arma en un réflexe défensif en voyant que ces deux là étaient définitivement alliés. Sai avait depuis longtemps caché un kunai derrière son poignet. Mais alors que le ninja ouvrait la bouche, une ombre s'écrasa de tout son poids sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? hurla Sasuke, les poings serrés à sang de fureur et d'incompréhension, menaçant Lee de son sabre tandis que Naruto, Tenten et Sakura atterrissaient près de Neji et Sai.

– Sasuke ! Enfin ! s'exclama le jeune homme sans prendre garde à la lame qui commençait à dévorer son cou.

– Réponds ! »

Lee sembla hésiter et grimaça enfin légèrement lorsque la Kusanagi s'illumina de petits éclairs. Le fauve de Jade gémit un peu, prenant un regard tout à coup incroyablement triste.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant, Sasuke… commença Lee, tentant de garder son calme et attrapant Sasuke dans ses bras.

– Lâche-moi ! Traître ! Tu disparais un an et je te retrouve avec mon frère !

– Désolé Sasuke, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps… »

Lee avait prononcé en une moue contrariée et, l'instant d'après, dans un mouvement de taijutsu que seul Itachi avait visiblement saisi et qu'il avait apprécié d'un battement de cil étrangement fier, il avait retourné Sasuke sous lui et le maintenait prisonnier. Sasuke paniqua d'autant plus que Lee avait rapproché son visage du sien, caressant sa joue et l'étudiant d'un air inquiet.

« Tu as maigri Sasuke, tu as pris en muscles mais tu ne dois pas manger plus de cinq fois par semaine… Et puis ce bandeau sur tes yeux…

– Lâche-moi ! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi ! hurla le brun, tentant de se dégager.

– Sasuke… » commença de nouveau Lee, passionné par le faciès enragé de son ami.

L'autre n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il dut subir un baiser. Un baiser passionné, superbe, le genre de baiser que Lee ne donnait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls parce que lui ne les tolérait qu'à ce moment là. Ils étaient allongés par terre, tous les deux, seuls au monde, mais présents. Le pire, ou même le plus beau, d'ailleurs, était que même dans cette situation, Sasuke semblait revivre.

Naruto n'en cru pas ses yeux. Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, l'ombre d'un instant, Sasuke avait abandonné toutes ses défenses et se laissait aller, comme désespérément seul, à l'étreinte de son ami. Même avec lui Sasuke avait toujours été tendu, sur ses gardes, s'attendant en permanence à ce qu'il le trahisse. Lee était pourtant en position de force, Lee était revenu avec Uchiha Itachi derrière lui, mais Lee était là, alors peut-être Sasuke voulait-il, rien que quelques secondes, profiter d'une chaleur qu'il s'était résigné à abandonner une seconde fois.

Naruto commença à sourire malgré lui. Là, juste sous ses yeux, aussi vite qu'il avait été détruit un an auparavant à la disparation du fauve de Jade, Sasuke semblait redevenir une entité à part entière. Sasuke se reconstruisait tout seul grâce à la présence de Lee. Neji lui même en était ému et serrait la main de Sai dans la sienne. Sakura avait posé ses mains sur ses lèvres et regardait avec une tendresse infinie les deux jeunes hommes toujours allongés par terre. Tenten s'était rapprochée de Naruto et, dans ce réflexe humain qui rapproche plus les êtres qui s'attirent en cas de crise, elle s'était serrée contre lui.

Naruto frissonna en levant les yeux vers la seule personne qu'il n'avait encore osé regarder. Uchiha Itachi semblait attendre patiemment que son coéquipier ait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, regardant d'un air neutre et glacial les corps au sol qui semblaient s'être encrés l'un à l'autre. Enfin, lentement, comme s'il était certain que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les embrasserait, Lee se décolla des lèvres de Sasuke. Calme, déterminé, gardant cependant dans sa voix sa verve habituelle, il déclara :

« Itachi, on fait comme on a dit. Désolé, mais je reste. »

Le brun ne sembla même pas s'offusquer que Lee change de plan sans lui demander et, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en signe d'assentiment, il répondit :

« Je m'y attendais. Rejoignez-moi vite. »

Neji n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Sai le poussait de la trajectoire du nukenin, rapide et léger, qui d'une impulsion avait passé leurs rangs et d'un geste à peine visible avait sorti un kunai. Naruto écarquilla les yeux : Sai venait de se faire saigner de toutes parts à la place du Hyuuga, Itachi ne s'était pas arrêté et continuait sa route droit sur la tour de l'Hokage. Lee retenait Sasuke à terre, son ami se débattant de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il avait vu son frère se déplacer.

Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être ! Naruto jeta un regard aux autres qui restaient interdits ou dépassés, Neji résigné par un regard protecteur de Sai, étendu par terre sous le choc, Sakura le soignant rapidement. Ses yeux dévièrent sur Tenten qui fronçait les sourcils. Un hochement de tête commun et le blond décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais Sakura, Neji et Sai, vous restez ici pour surveiller ces deux là ! Tenten, va prévenir Kakashi-sensei et Gai-sensei ! Je rattrape Itachi !

– Mais Naruto ! protesta Sakura, imagine qu'il en aie après toi !

– Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-san, rassura une voix essoufflée en pleine joute de domination avec le cadet Uchiha. Il n'est pas là pour ça. »

Sakura ne fit pas réellement confiance à Lee mais elle décida d'obéir au blond. Après tout, il était responsable et trop fort pour se laisser attraper si facilement. Naruto était adulte à présent et elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. De toute façon, il était déjà parti.

« Itachi ! »

Naruto avait couru sur les toits le plus vite qu'il avait pu, assez vite pour être essoufflé, contrairement à l'autre, mais au moins pour le rattraper bien avant qu'il n'atteigne la tour. Itachi n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Il devait s'y attendre, songea Naruto en se rappelant que Lee avait été à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tôt. Il devait déjà le connaître par cœur, et chacun d'entre eux.

« Naruto, Lee m'a dit que tu ne lâcherais pas le morceau et j'en suis convaincu. Malheureusement le temps presse, alors tâche de comprendre vite et bien. »

Le blond s'énerva d'office :

« De quoi tu parles enfoiré ? La dernière fois que tu es venu tu as foutu la merde partout où tu passais ! Tu as explosé Kakashi-sensei, tabassé Sasuke et à cause de toi il nous à tous abandonnés ! Et tu veux que je comprenne quelque chose ? s'exclama-t-il, tendant son poing à l'autre qui courrait toujours.

– C'est important Naruto. Si je suis revenu ce jour là, c'était pour signifier que j'existais encore et que le premier qui oserait toucher mon petit frère aurait affaire à moi. »

Naruto déconnecta complètement. Itachi se moquait-il de lui ? Non. Pas avec ce regard là. Pas avec ce visage si impassible qui lui correspondait tant, mais pas avec ces yeux simplement noirs d'encre crevant d'amour pour le gosse qu'était toujours un peu Sasuke. Voyant que Naruto l'écoutait, Itachi poursuivit :

« Lorsque mon père m'a demandé de devenir Anbu pour rapporter des informations au clan en vue d'un coup d'état, j'ai deviné que cet honneur égoïste des Uchiha allait mener le monde à une nouvelle guerre. J'ai connu cet enfer alors que j'avais quatre ans. Je voulais que jamais quelque chose d'aussi horrible ne se reproduise. Devenant agent double au service de Konoha, et malgré les tentatives pacifiques du Sandaime, je dut me résigner, sous l'ordre des anciens, à accepter la mission qui s'imposait : le massacre du clan tout entier. J'étais le seul Uchiha sous leurs ordres, le plus fort et le seul capable d'exterminer le clan. Fuyant à l'Akatsuki dans le but de surveiller l'organisation, je ne pus cependant me résigner à tuer mon petit frère en qui j'inculquai désir de vengeance et haine à mon égard, pour le faire devenir si fort que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal, et lui permettre de vivre… »

Les deux hommes se rapprochaient de la tour, Naruto captivé, étonné, dépassé par le discours d'Itachi qui s'était mis à sourire soudainement.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sasuke, il était presque complet. Il était fier, droit, il faisait même exprès de me montrer sa faiblesse, certain qu'il serait assez fort pour me tenir tête. Une dernière fois, je voulais le briser pour qu'il en ressorte plus puissant. J'ai supprimé Rock Lee de cette dimension et l'ai fait passer pour mort à vos yeux. Cela m'était d'autant plus facile que Kakashi-san maitrisait ce genre de jutsu. Lee a passé un an dans une dimension parallèle à s'entrainer face à moi et a acquis assez de force pour pouvoir protéger mon petit frère. J'avais prévu de mourir de sa main pour le rendre invincible, mais Sasuke, avec ses attaches, pouvait devenir encore plus fort autrement. Preuve en est qu'aujourd'hui, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il ne compte même plus sur ses yeux.

– C'est toi qui a décidé ça Itachi ? demanda Naruto, faute de pouvoir se renseigner sur autre chose.

– Hum… sourit légèrement le brun. Non. C'est Lee qui me l'a expliqué. Puis, il est devenu si fort pour Sasuke que j'ai été forcé de lui donner raison. Il est la personne que j'ai choisie pour protéger mon frère. »

Naruto étudiait le faciès calme et dégagé d'Itachi. L'air en permanence soucieux qu'il affichait d'ordinaire avait disparu pour laisser place à une aura paisible.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le blond en se postant avec le brun en bas de la tour de l'Hokage. Quoi que ce soit, je remplacerais Lee ! »

Itachi se tourna vers lui, enlevant d'une main sa cape noir d'encre, dévoilant un uniforme d'Anbu à l'ancienne mode où subsistaient encore quelques taches de sang et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Prendre ma revanche. »

« Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! C'est impossible ! Itachi est un monstre ! Tu le sais très bien ! »

Lee s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. Sasuke se contentait d'essayer de résister à l'envie de le croire, d'autant plus que Sai hochait la tête comme s'il était au courant. Le fauve de jade acheva, terminant de détruire toutes les raisons de Sasuke de vouloir tuer son frère :

« Itachi pensait se faire tuer de ta main pour te rendre plus fort et me laisser la charge de ta protection. Je l'ai convaincu que tu n'avais pas besoin de lui pour devenir invincible.

– Et pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il s'est conduit en ennemi à l'instant, Lee ? demanda Neji, suspicieux, regardant Sakura refermer les dernières égratignures de Sai.

– Il est venu régler ses comptes. »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un poing envoyait Lee dans le décor.

« Amène-moi à lui ! hurla Sasuke, les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées, rageant de tout son être. Je veux venger mon clan ! »

Lee se releva rapidement en essuyant d'un revers de bras le sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres et répondit :

« Seulement si tu me dis ce que tu as fait à tes yeux, Sasuke. »

Lorsque Sasuke, fou de rage, rattrapa Lee au pied de la tour, ce fut le moment que choisi Danzou pour traverser la lourde porte en bois et s'écraser lamentablement par terre à ses pieds. Une voix puissante sortit alors du bâtiment et Naruto apparut, ses crocs saillants brillant au soleil, hurlant :

« Sas'ke ! Celui là est à toi ! »

Et Naruto disparut à travers les couloirs, Neji et Sai se lançant à sa poursuite tandis que Sakura regardait, écœurée, Sasuke achever sans la moindre pitié le corps démembré de ce qui fut l'un des plus grands conseillers de Konoha.

« Sasuke, j'espère que tu es conscient que tu viens de te déclarer Nukenin à vie, commença Lee.

– Tss… siffla Sasuke. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

Alors, se redressant de tout son être, Lee à ses côtés, Sakura armant son poing de ses gants noirs, tandis qu'un cri de douleur se faisait entendre dans le bâtiment, Sasuke trancha net le bandeau frontal qui condamnait ses yeux.

A l'intérieur de la tour, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Neji venait de croiser Tsunade et lui faisait un briefing de la situation, Sai courrait à ses côtés tandis que des cris de ninjas malmenés s'élevaient des bureaux des conseillers. Naruto traversa un mur et roula au sol sous les yeux écarquillés de la cinquième.

« Naruto ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ?

– Je nettoie Konoha de ses parasites, la vieille ! » cria le jeune homme, repartant à l'assaut en entendant un gémissement de douleur à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Sasuke défonça un mur pour arriver directement là où il avait reconnu la présence de son frère. Itachi venait de se redresser d'une riposte de Homura tandis que Naruto tentait vainement d'atteindre Koharu. Mais son grand frère tomba de nouveau, crachant du sang.

« C'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu te rebelles Itachi ? demanda la vieille femme d'une voix placide. Ton sacrifice était nécessaire et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas me battre dans ton état. »

Sasuke se figea sur place. Itachi s'accrochait au mur d'un air rageur tandis que Lee, surgissant de derrière lui, se jetait sur la femme pour la faire taire. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'Hokage à l'entrée de la pièce dévastée, il se dit que tout était fini.

« Hokage-sama ! » cria une voix féminine dans son dos, le faisant se retourner pour découvrir une Sakura essoufflée perchée sur ce qui restait du mur défoncé.

A la grande surprise du brun, qui avait toujours pris Tsunade pour une personne sévère et réfléchie au vu du comportement distant qu'elle adoptait vis à vis de lui, la femme sourit et grogna :

« On se la fait Sakura, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai envie de lui améliorer le portrait… »

Le rictus sadique de Sakura fit très peur à Sasuke mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Naruto s'écrasait sur lui et se soulevait un peu, ricanant bêtement.

« Si tu pouvais nous aider ça nous arrangerait, il est fort le vieux, et ton frère n'a pas l'air en état… »

Sasuke tourna son regard devenu rouge vers le mur où Itachi avait glissé silencieusement, affaibli pour il ne savait quelle raison, et croisa ses yeux presque voilés par le malaise. Une blessure au ventre faisait état de sa condition et, souriant légèrement de ce rictus paisible qui était sien, l'homme souffla :

« Sasuke, Lee, Naruto… Je vous laisse la suite. »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent calmement tandis que Homura s'avançait vers eux, impassible.

« Cet homme est un nukenin, jeunes gens. Vous trahissez Konoha ?

– Parce que commanditer l'assassinat de tout un clan de Konoha ce n'est pas une traitrise peut-être ? hurla Naruto, ses yeux virant au rouge. Itachi ! Sasuke ! Quand je serais Hokage, je ferais en sorte que ce genre d'horreur n'arrive plus jamais ! »

Et dans une explosion de puissance, le quatuor combattant s'envola pour atterrir sur le toit de la tour. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour là. Les mèches mal coupées de Lee se plantèrent dans ses yeux et il les repoussa pour regarder Sasuke. Le brun venait d'échanger une œillade fraternelle avec Naruto. Tous les trois étaient d'accord. Sasuke porterait le coup final.

A suivre

Pardon pour le bordel de ce chapitre et la médiocrité des pseudo-combats de la fin. Je compte me rattraper au prochain chapitre en inventant des techniques aux deux conseillers mais j'ai un peu la flemme et en plus je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ils sont capables… J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.

Je m'excuse aussi pour la confiance trop rapide que l'on a en Itachi, mettons que Lee, pour Naruto, est d'ores et déjà quelqu'un de confiance et qu'il ne peut pas s'allier à Itachi sans raison, de même que pour tous les autres, Naruto ne peut qu'avoir raison de s'allier à Itachi.

Ajoutons à cela qu'il est relativement officiel, pour ceux qui connaissent son histoire, que Konoha a aussi fait ses coups bas. Je pense que Tsunade, surtout, sais très bien de quelles extrémités est capable le conseil et sais réagir rapidement en conséquence.

Avis ? ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice (**même si on en est loin maintenant…**) :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver… Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

_**Siffler sur la colline (suite9)**_

Le vent cessa d'un seul coup. Homura regardait les trois garçons comme des vers qu'il écraserait avec une facilité déconcertante. Lee savait qu'il avait tout faux. Lee savait, ayant été entrainé par Itachi Uchiha lui même, que Homura, même plus jeune et plus vigoureux, n'avait aucune chance contre eux trois. Sasuke était devenu trop puissant Naruto serait le plus grand Hokage de tous les temps. Homura n'était jamais arrivé à la cheville du troisième. Face à cette jeune génération d'élites, formés physiquement et moralement pas les plus grands, le vieil homme ne pourrait rien faire, quelles que soient ses techniques.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils sur le côté. Lee était conscient que c'était lui le plus impulsif mais que ce serait Sasuke qui, dans son désir de vengeance, attaquerait le premier. Il ne se trompa pas : dans un hurlement rageur, Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés, un Sharingan plus rouge que jamais tournoyant dans ses pupilles, composa des signes et se jeta en avant. Naruto saisit l'occasion pour faire de même et bondit pour encercler l'homme. Lee décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'étudier la façon de se battre de ces deux là avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

Sasuke lui avait expliqué pour le sceau sur ses yeux en même temps qu'il lui avait raconté le reste de cette année abominable où il avait cru s'endormir de lassitude. Naruto seul avait pu représenter une part de vie pour l'Uchiha au cœur dévasté et ils avaient tous deux réappris à se battre en osmose. C'étaient leurs faces à faces quotidiens qui avaient fait d'eux une paire combattante parfaite.

Naruto pris Homura à revers, Rasengan au poing. C'était une manœuvre trop grossière pour que l'adversaire s'y laisse prendre, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était certainement l'épée que Sasuke venait de planter dans le sol. Ce serait une bataille de jutsus, Lee semblait mal tomber mais ce n'était pas le cas des deux amis qui lui permettraient de se glisser dans les failles. Sasuke composa des signes, hurlant :

« Raiton ! Les crocs rampants ! »

Comme un piège, des tentacules de foudre partirent du sabre qu'il tenait de sa main. Un immense Chidori empli le sol et sembla se saisir de tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Naruto sauta juste à temps pour l'éviter, se plaçant au dessus de la tête de Homura, lui coupant la seule retraite possible.

Le ninja prit une impulsion, se jetant en plein vol sur un Naruto qui disparut à l'instant où il recevait un kunai dans le ventre. Un immense cri d'oiseau blessé se fit entendre lorsque Sasuke lâcha sa technique et se suréleva à son tour. Homura esquiva, une ombre verte l'atteignant dans le dos et le propulsant dans la foudre du sol encore active. Lee avait pris part au combat.

Naruto avait atterrit tout au bord de la plate forme, se tenant le ventre d'une main, les sourcils froncés, composant des signes de l'autre comme s'il était naturel qu'il ne lui faille qu'un seul membre. Lee s'étonna mais n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le geste que déjà Homura se relevait, quelques éclairs suintant encore de ses membres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce vieux ? Il est trois fois plus fort que Danzou !

– Tu as battu Danzou tout seul Naruto ? demanda Lee, se plaçant de façon que Homura soit de nouveau encerclé.

– Non, Itachi lui a balancé un genjutsu hyper puissant et il m'a dit que je pouvais lui démonter la gueule autant que je le voulais ! »

Lee ouvrit les yeux en grand. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage alors que le ciel se couvrait au dessus de leur tête. Le brun se demanda si c'était Sasuke mais à peine eut-il tourné la tête vers lui que le jeune homme rassemblait toute la tension de l'air autour de son corps.

« Sasuke, ton frère est un imbécile… » murmura le jeune homme en repensant aux paroles de Naruto.

Le blond, qui seul l'avait entendu, le regarda un instant pour comprendre.

« Danzou n'était pas faible, Naruto. C'est Itachi qui était trop fort… A ses propres dépends. »

Le jeune homme eut peur de comprendre mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver : Sasuke semblait en pleine concentration et il savait parfaitement ce que son ami préparait. Quelques lointains éclairs apparurent dans le ciel, un coup de tonnerre et, rapidement, d'autres plus lumineux et intenses. Sasuke suait de tout son corps, lutant pour contrôler son affinité. Naruto décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider son camarade. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il composa à son tour des signes et cria à Lee, au milieu des rafales qu'il venait de créer, de le lancer le plus haut possible.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension mais, sous le regard sérieux et déterminé du bond, il utilisa toute sa vitesse pour lui donner le coup de pied de la fleur de lotus. En quelques secondes, Naruto se retrouva au milieu des nuages, quelques clones le retenant chacun à leur tour tandis qu'il tournoyait sur lui même, lançant des jutsus de vent dans tous les sens, l'immense Shuriken entourant le Rasengan dans sa main tournoyant et commençant à former une tornade, attirant les nuages, la foudre, les éléments déchainés jusqu'à lui, les éclairs l'atteignant parfois sans qu'il s'en plaigne. Naruto se laissa progressivement tomber, calculant sa trajectoire à l'aide d'un ou deux clones composés d'une seule main, le Shuriken se gorgeant de l'air déchainé autour de lui.

L'orage grondait juste au dessus de la tour et, lorsque Lee comprit ce que le blond comptait faire, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de montrer ce qu'il avait appris. Itachi avait stimulé son corps d'une telle façon qu'il aurait pu en mourir, certes, mais il était parvenu à trop de choses grâce à cela pour les mettre de côté.

Naruto et Sasuke, toujours en transe, se gorgeant de l'espace vicié, comme Homura qui composait des signes pour arrêter ce jutsu fusionnel de cauchemar qui, il le savait, le tuerait sur le coup s'il le touchait, sentirent tout à coup la pluie se mettre à tomber en cascades en entendirent en même temps le cri de Lee :

« Suiton ! Déluge ardent ! »

La différence de température entre le ciel et la terre, entre l'eau, le vent, la foudre qui s'abattait à présent sur Naruto sans lui laisser le temps d'encaisser, se fit alors telle que l'orage ne put se concentrer que sur le haut de la tour, égratignant les bords, défigurant le rouge en un noir carbone effrayant. Naruto tombait à présent en chute libre, droit sur sa cible, entrainant derrière lui tous les nuages, toute la pluie, tous les éclairs, cette incroyable tempête à présent naturelle et quasi indomptable qu'aucun jutsu ne pouvait désormais arrêter.

Dans un fracas de tonnerre, Sasuke reçu le Rasen Fuuton Shuriken de plein fouet en même temps que le blond qui s'était tourné sur le dos pour le protéger. Le brun s'écrasa au sol sous la pression, captant toujours l'énergie ambiante, puis, faisant rouler Naruto, inconscient, à côté de lui, tenant son sabre en parabole au dessus de sa tête, il hurla son ultime fureur :

« Raiton ! Qilin no jutsu ! »

Lee fit un écart et passa derrière Homura qui, paniqué, tentait encore d'empêcher le jutsu se formant progressivement au dessus de Sasuke d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Le vieil homme essayait de créer une barrière. En vain. Lee fut sur lui avant qu'il n'ait terminé ses signes, l'immobilisa d'un poing entourant son cou, l'étranglant légèrement puis le lâchant, composant des signes et murmurant en priant pour que ce jutsu récemment appris fonctionne.

« Suiton. La prison aqueuse. »

Homura ricana en voyant autour de lui se former une bulle d'eau, l'enfermant. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Il pourrait la briser facilement.

« Lee dégage ! Naruto aussi ! » hurla alors Sasuke, une bête immense prenant place au dessus de leurs têtes, s'accaparant le ciel.

Le brun dut utiliser toute sa vitesse pour atteindre Naruto toujours évanoui et sauter avec lui dans le vide à temps. Sasuke lançait son jutsu.

Plus bas, Tsunade venait de donner un ultime coup de poing à Koharu, sans effet. Elle en avait assez, cette vieille pourrie était vraiment trop résistante. Itachi ne s'était pas relevé et regardait vaguement, tentant de ne pas sombrer, le combat des deux femmes. Neji et Sai étaient partis chercher des renforts ailleurs lorsque Tenten était arrivée à eux, annonçant que Gai et Kakashi étaient en mission. La brunette avait été chargée par Tsunade de faire évacuer la tour. Il ne restait que des combattants.

La tempête rageait dehors et la tension était à son comble. Lorsque Lee apparut, défonçant un mur sur leur droite, menaçant de faire s'écrouler l'étage par manque de soutien, Tsunade lui lança un regard interrogatif. Naruto venait de se réveiller au contact de l'air sur son visage et savait ce qui se préparait. Un immense rugissement parvint à leurs oreilles juste avant qu'il ne hurle :

« Tout le monde dehors ! Sasuke va détruire la tour ! »

Lee aperçut Itachi et se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper. Sakura cria que Tenten était encore dans les étages inférieurs. Lee sauta de nouveau dans le vide, suivit par Tsunade et Sakura qui avait donné un ultime coup de poing à Koharu qui se sentit défaillir.

« Le poison devrait te retenir ici sale vieille ! » déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Naruto ne sauta pas. Naruto bondit dans le couloir et descendit les marches à toutes jambes. Naruto criait de toutes ses forces le prénom de Tenten.

Lee s'écrasa au sol, Itachi dans ses bras, et se releva immédiatement en percevant une lumière aveuglante au dessus de sa tête. Sakura avait atterri plus doucement à côté de lui et regardait, paniquée, la bête céleste plus immense que Kyuubi qui semblait menacer tout le village de son éblouissante lumière.

« Qilin, l'ultime technique… murmura-t-elle.

– Sakura, le Kilin de Sasuke, d'origine, ressemble à une Chimère… Pourquoi est-ce que… hésita Lee d'un air interrogatif.

– La véritable apparence du Qilin, d'après certaines sectes locales, est le Byakko, le tigre blanc, expliqua Sakura, reprenant son souffle. Par contre, le Qilin actuel correspond également au Yin et au Yang mais, surtout, il représente la constellation de la Girafe. »

Le monstre au dessus de leurs têtes était aussi beau et impressionnant qu'un Tigre et y- ressemblait trait pour trait. Son cou immense et ses sabots attestaient pourtant d'une fusion avec un autre animal. Lee comprit alors. C'était le Qilin ultime et c'était parce qu'il avait condamné ses yeux et était parvenu à ressentir les éléments mieux que tout être humain que Sasuke avait pu le créer.

Neji était perché sur une maison juste en face de la tour. Sai se tenait à sa droite, Hinata en face de lui et Choji sur sa gauche, tous quatre encerclant le bâtiment dévasté. Derrière lui, Shikamaru s'était assis et attendait que le jutsu tombe. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, ayant préparé son coup. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la bête mystérieuse se ruait telle un ouragan sur le haut de la tour, la transperçant entièrement, atteignant le sol et faisant gicler les débris dans toutes les directions.

Quatre techniques furent exécutées au même moment, deux demi-dômes de chakra opposés protégeant les bâtiments à l'entour, Choji, devenu immense, encaissant les éclats de mur et Sai lançant un bouclier d'encre. Le jutsu fit trembler le pays du feu tout entier. Sakura hurla alors soudainement, prenant conscience qu'il manquait une personne dans leurs rangs :

« Naruto ! »

Transpercé en son centre par la lumière divine, le bâtiment s'écroula.

Sasuke, sanglant de tous ses membres, ayant été éjecté à quelques mètres du carnage, avançait vers celui-ci en titubant. La petite troupe l'accueillit, ceux qui savaient ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, l'équipe de Shikamaru atterrissant triomphalement à quelques pas. Sasuke jaugea les regards, constatant que ceux qui étaient dans la tour allaient bien mais qu'ils semblaient désemparés. Lee était là, soutenant Itachi qui souriait vaguement, empli de fierté malgré tout, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Sakura lâcha une larme au même instant. Sasuke comprit.

« Où est Naruto ? »

Le silence de mort qui se fit alors dans l'assemblée l'inquiéta réellement.

« Où est Naruto ? répéta-t-il. Ne me dites pas qu'il est resté dans la tour…

– Tenten était encore à l'intérieur, il est allé la chercher… » murmura Sakura, retenant un sanglot.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, Itachi sursauta. Lee suivit le regard vague et tomba sur les deux orbes rouge carmin de Sasuke. Une rosace noire y prenait doucement place. Sasuke avait tué Naruto.

« Non… commença le brun, touchant alors ses yeux du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Je ne voulais pas ça, je les avais condamnés exprès ! »

Le brun tomba à genoux, renonçant à tenir debout face à sa fatigue et son désespoir.

« Ca ne va quand même pas recommencer… »

Un craquement sinistre lui répondit.

« Sasuke… murmura Lee, s'approchant de lui en tendant le bras.

– Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » hurla alors l'interpelé, haletant de frustration et d'angoisse après la perte d'un être cher et en voyant le faciès épuisé d'Itachi avancer vers lui.

Le second brun, les lèvres en sang, parvint cependant à sourire légèrement, méprisant, et murmura dans un souffle :

« Stupide petit frère… Ton Naruto n'a rien à voir avec les yeux que tu viens d'obtenir. De toute façon, il n'est pas encore Hokage. »

Le brun releva la tête, curieux, tandis que d'autres craquements morbides se faisaient entendre à répétition et que Neji songeait que quoi qu'il arrive, Naruto n'aurait jamais laissé Tenten mourir.

« Tu as… changé, grand frère. »

Un immense éclat de rire parvint alors aux oreilles de la troupe désemparée. Les craquements se rapprochèrent alors que tous tournaient la tête vers les décombres.

« Toi aussi tu as changé Sasuke ! Et je t'interdis de croire que tu puisses me tuer si facilement ! »

Au milieu des restes de fumée apparurent alors deux silhouettes encastrées l'une dans l'autre. Sasuke chercha à distinguer d'avantage, dut s'abstenir faute de chakra, mais, bientôt, soulageant d'une tristesse commune tous les cœurs, quelques taches oranges se firent distinctes, accompagnées de blanc et rouge. Quelques secondes plus tard, on voyait Naruto, rayonnant, boitant, affalé de tout son poids sur une Tenten égratignée qui murmurait :

« Désolée, s'il n'avait pas voulu me protéger de l'explosion il serait encore entier…

– Mais il vaut mieux que Naruto soit presque mort plutôt que tu ne le sois carrément », sourit alors Sakura, se dirigeant vers le blond et aidant la brunette à le poser au sol pour le soigner.

Sasuke semblait soudainement revenir à lui. Lee lâcha Itachi que Tsunade avait décidé de guérir et se précipita sur son brun, tendant ses bras pour une étreinte à laquelle Uchiha Sasuke accepta de répondre. Le reste de la troupe entourait le blond qui ricana en voyant son rival de toujours éloigné des foules.

« Hehe ! Sas'ke ! Ton Qilin no jutsu, ils n'en ont rien à foutre ! C'est moi le héros !

– Naruto arrête de bouger ! le coupa Sakura en le frappant. Chouji, aide moi à le tenir il va avoir mal ! »

Lee commença à ricaner par dessus l'épaule de Sasuke. Le brun ferma les yeux lentement, bercé par son ami, et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

« Merci pour ton aide ! »

Dès cet instant, Shikamaru avait senti les ennuis venir. Dès cet instant, il s'était dit : encore un truc galère qu'il va falloir gérer. Sakura venait de remercier Chouji d'un sourire radieux et son imbécile de coéquipier avait rougit. Oui, Chouji avait _rougit_ face au beau visage reconnaissant de _Sakura_. Galère…

Galère aussi : Lee qui traitait Sasuke en poupée de porcelaine et se trainait vers l'hôpital alors que Hinata et Neji soutenaient un Sai pantelant, Naruto qui braillait dans son coin, faisant rire Tenten aux larmes et s'attirant les foudres de Sakura qui ne pouvait pas bouger parce qu'elle soutenait un Chouji encore sous le choc des débris qu'il avait encaissés dans son corps. Encore plus galère : les deux cadavres carbonisés et le corps de Danzou décapité gisant là où se trouvait une heure auparavant le plus haut bâtiment de Konoha.

Il allait falloir reconstruire. Il allait falloir sacrifier des hommes à cette tâche. Il allait également falloir gérer les entrée et sorties d'hôpitaux et considérer une baisse d'effectifs considérable en conséquence. Vu la façon dont Itachi et Tsunade discutaient, il allait également falloir éclaircir sur papier cette affaire du clan Uchiha. Bien évidemment, il le sentait comme lorsque l'estomac de Chouji gargouillait et qu'il attendait le « J'ai faim » qui suivait automatiquement, tout ce bordel à gérer allait être pour sa pomme.

Les points positifs étaient, seuls, que ses jérémiades intéresseraient Temari, que Sasuke allait pouvoir de nouveau se défoncer en mission, que le conseil était hors service et que les choses se passeraient désormais beaucoup mieux pour les générations à venir. Ils gagnaient, qui plus est, un ninja de renom redouté pour sa puissance et récupéraient le célèbre Fauve de Jade. C'était Gai qui allait être heureux. Konoha allait sur un renouveau.

Shikamaru bailla en s'affalant sur un banc à l'extérieur des chambres. Itachi venait d'être placé en soins intensifs pour anémie et Sasuke grondait pour qu'on lui donne son sang. A cela s'ajoutait une possibilité qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se servir de ses yeux mais personne n'y croyait. Sasuke, en revanche, avait décrété qu'il garderait les yeux fermés le plus souvent possible. Après tout, cela ne changeait pas grand chose pour lui, il voyait aussi bien avec les yeux du cœur. Naruto et Tenten avaient été abandonnés dans leur contemplation mutuelle dans la chambre du blond. Ils avaient gonflé tout le monde, du point de vue de Shikamaru, au bout de trois minutes à se regarder comme s'ils venaient d'avoir un second coup de foudre. Enfin, Chouji comptait les morceaux de viande en optant entre « Une chance » et « Aucune chance » d'un air las. Ino, qui rentrait de mission, s'en était rapidement mêlée et, comme elle commençait à déblatérer tout ce qu'elle savait sur Sakura pour expliquer à Chouji comment la draguer, Shikamaru les avait laissés seuls. Il en avait marre, il voulait juste dormir…

« Yo ! Shikamaru ! lança une voix un peu blasée mais extrêmement enjouée à la fenêtre.

– Ah… Vous tombez bien vous… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

– Un rapport, déjà, sourit le ninja masqué en entendant l'autre soupirer. Ensuite, des plans pour une nouvelle tour, Iruka et un architecte ninja viendront te chercher demain à la première heure pour travailler avec toi. Evidemment, il faudra veiller à ce que le bâtiment soit équipé d'un système de paratonnerres. » ajouta Kakashi dans un gloussement des plus frustrants.

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de protester car une porte s'ouvrit et une main attrapa Sasuke par le col et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la salle de soins, frustrant Lee qui tentait de profiter de lui en l'empêchant de s'énerver.

« Bon, si tout le monde va bien, je vais me coucher ! » lança Kakashi, disparaissant de la fenêtre, lançant un coup d'œil malicieux au génie qui se raidit de frustration puis s'écroula de désespoir sur le banc.

Ah, monde cruel…

A suivre

*très fière de son combat*, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait un comme ça. Je compte bien poursuivre dans cette voie, ça m'a rappelé mes petits chefs d'œuvre de tactique-technique-attaque-fusion de Hakujoo Gaiden…

Avis ?^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice (**même si on en est loin maintenant…**) :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver… Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

_**Siffler sur la colline (suite10)**_

Itachi était guéri, sans séquelles ou presque. Il trônait à présent sur le canapé du minuscule salon de Lee, sirotant un thé, Sasuke dans le fauteuil en face de lui faisant exactement la même chose, depuis un quart d'heure. Lee, à côté de Sasuke, craqua complètement, se leva et donna un énorme coup de poing à Itachi. Sasuke, nerveux, fit de même sur l'autre joue et se rassit, calme comme les pierres.

L'ainé des Uchiha donnait l'impression de ne rien avoir senti. C'était peut-être le cas mais cela avait soulagé les deux autres.

« Bon, je récapitule, lança finalement Sasuke, les sourcils froncés. Tu as sacrifié ton temps de vie en entrainant Lee pendant un an dans une dimension parallèle. Tu as vieilli dix fois plus mais pas lui. Qui plus est, ton Mangekyou Sharingan te rendait malade et si le génie de Sakura n'était pas intervenu, tu perdais la vue et mourrait sur le champ.

– C'est exact, Sasuke, acheva l'autre, impassible.

– Et tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? cria alors le cadet, trop en colère pour se contenir.

– C'est ça.

– Mais Itachi tu n'as jamais pensé que je pourrais devenir fort tout seul ? Regarde-moi ! Je suis faible aujourd'hui ?

– Tu es fort Sasuke, répondit Itachi en baissant les yeux, un sourire doux s'étalant sur son visage, mais tu n'es pas seul. »

Les yeux rouges regardaient Lee. Lee lui même rappela à Sasuke tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années et la façon dont jamais il n'avait pu devenir fort seul, ayant toujours besoin d'un rival, d'un maitre, d'un adversaire, d'un ami ou d'un amant.

« Hum… Itachi… hésita alors le brun, se décontractant.

– Je t'écoute.

– Je… Merci.

– Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça Sasuke… » commença Itachi.

Lee émit un grognement de protestation, coupant le brun, se leva et se plaça entre les deux.

« Vous êtes stupides ! L'un comme l'autre. Sasuke essaie juste de te dire qu'il comprend, qu'il te pardonne et qu'il t'aime toujours comme son grand frère, Itachi. Itachi est en train de te dire que ça lui fait plaisir de te voir heureux, Sasuke. » acheva Lee, se rasseyant, croisant les bras en une moue boudeuse qui aurait fait exploser de rire Sasuke s'il n'avait pas été en présence d'un tiers.

Le brun se contenta de ricaner, Itachi décida de les laisser se retrouver pour de vrai et partit s'installer dans son nouvel appartement de fonction.

Lee soupira, Sasuke demanda :

« Il lui reste combien de temps ?

– Quelques années encore, je suppose. Mais il ne dépassera pas la trentaine.

– Hm… grogna Sasuke, tentant de se contenir.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il a bien l'intension de vivre, maintenant », rassura Lee en s'agenouillant devant le brun, toujours assis sur le fauteuil, et en prenant ses joues dans ses mains.

Sasuke resta de marbre puis décida de poser ses poings sur les phalanges de Lee en un geste possessif.

« Lee, je sais que si Naruto n'avait pas existé tu aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire changer mon frère. Alors je te remercie d'y croire. J'irais le voir tout à l'heure. »

Le fauve de Jade sourit. Uchiha Itachi avait fait des sacrifices de lui même parce qu'il avait sa propre vision de l'avenir. Lee, avec ses gros sabots, suivant les idéaux stupides d'un certain ninja blond, avait éventré ses théories et détruit ses idées. Itachi avait compris. Itachi promettait encore beaucoup, surtout si, comme il l'avait laissé entendre à Lee, il prenait Naruto sous son aile.

Dans un bureau de fonction encore flambant neuf, trois ninjas de haut rang écoutaient attentivement la mission que leur donnait leur Hokage. L'homme brun à l'air sévère recevait les papiers détaillés calmement tandis qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses rougissait légèrement et que le dernier homme serrait fermement son poing, semblant bouillonner.

« Bien, j'attends la visite de Hyuuga-san, vous pouvez disposer », acheva l'Hokage d'un air parfaitement calme.

Sasuke inclina légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, la voix soufflant encore :

« Tu devrais passer par chez toi avant de partir, Sasuke. »

Le brun ne sembla pas relever mais accéléra subrepticement le pas. Le troisième resta sur place le temps que ses coéquipiers sortent et planta son regard bleu furieux dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Itachi ! Si tu continues à faire de l'œil à Sakura-chan, prof ou pas, je te jure que je te mets la raclée du siècle ! »

Le Sharingan tournoya légèrement dans les pupilles de l'Hokage qui sourit doucement et marmonna :

« Le jour ou tu y arriveras tu prendras ma place, encore un peu de patience Naruto, tu sais très bien que je fais exprès de te titiller. »

Naruto se mit à bouder, croisant les bras sur son torse. Ce n'était pas comme si Itachi n'avait pas adopté le réflexe de séduire toutes les femmes d'un simple coup d'œil. Jamais kunoichi n'avait été plus avide de réussir ses missions que celles de Konoha.

« Naruto… continua soudain Itachi, redevant sérieux. J'ai encore un peu de temps. Laisse-moi en profiter comme je l'entends. »

Le blond sembla un peu surpris de la gravité des propos du brun mais ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, souriant en se grattant la tête :

« Bah, c'est pas plus mal, on est de force égale mais ça me permet de me consacrer à autre chose aussi en attendant !

– Tch… siffla Itachi avec un sourire en coin. Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller voir Tenten au lieu de faire trainer mon emploi du temps. »

Quelques rues plus loin, Sakura avait décrété que, comme elle était prête, elle pouvait se promener un peu.

« Oh ! Sakura, bonjour ! »

La jeune femme se retourna, Chouji et Ino lui faisant signe de la main. Lorsque l'homme parvint à l'inviter à déjeuner, Ino ricana et s'éclipsa en entendant dire que Sasuke était rentré chez lui.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Hyuuga Neji croisait un Naruto bondissant sortant en trombe, souriait doucement et saluait Itachi du ton révérencieux de chef de clan. Fermant la porte, il perdit un peu de sa superbe et tendit une main chaleureuse.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda l'Uchiha en réponse.

– Sai m'emmerde de plus en plus, soupira le brun. Depuis qu'il se fait une personnalité au contact du groupe il devient possessif… Comme si gérer le clan n'était pas assez de travail… ajouta-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

– Tu comptes te séparer de lui ?

– Je pense, oui. Il influe trop sur mes objectifs. Ma priorité est de transformer le clan.

– Donc ça avance.

– Les membres du conseil me trouvent un peu arriviste mais ils aiment mes idées et pensent que je m'en sors très bien.

– Tu m'étonnes ! Hiashi et moi en attendions beaucoup de toi et visiblement nous ne nous sommes pas trompés. Tu pourras dire merci à Lee. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi. Je te trouvais effectivement hautain et parvenu.

– C'est gentil de me le dire, commenta Neji d'un air blasé.

– Bon, plus sérieusement, continua le Rokudaime, combien de temps ? »

Neji fronça les sourcils, composa quelques signes et se concentra, faisant apparaître de pâles pupilles dans ses yeux.

« Environ trois ans, tout au plus. Mais ça devrait suffire pour ce que tu veux faire. Ca m'étonne toujours, tu sais.

– J'ai compris que s'ils n'étaient pas formés à la guerre et à l'indépendance ils pourraient vivre sans être dangereux.

– Alors je ne vois pas où est ton problème, continua Neji, sceptique.

– Connais-tu une seule femme assez gentille et courageuse pour porter les enfants d'un Uchiha et les élever en supportant la disparition de leur père peut-être même avant leur naissance ? demanda le brun, indifférent.

– D'autant plus que tu comptes l'aimer un minimum d'après ce que j'ai compris… marmonna Neji, trouvant une solution étrangement évidente, pour lui du moins. Figures-toi que j'en connais une ! »

Itachi lança un regard assassin à son vis à vis.

« Je refuse de toucher à ta cousine.

– Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème, répéta le brun. Ce n'est pas une question d'honneur de clan de toute façon.

– Elle est… hésita Itachi pour finalement achever, trop pure. »

Neji sourit en regardant la tête du brun se baisser légèrement et ricana :

« Je sais que tu sais que tu lui plait. Je sais aussi qu'elle sait qu'elle te plait. Tu ne vas quand même pas te la jouer Sasuke à repousser les avances de son mec pour mieux les accepter ensuite parce que c'est lui qui maitrise ! »

Itachi ouvrit un peu les yeux, surpris, puis se mit à sourire sincèrement et congédia Neji, le remerciant et ajoutant un « Ne fais rien. » que l'autre brun comprit parfaitement.

Dans un appartement de fonction flambant neuf, Uchiha Sasuke fusionnait fièrement avec sa moitié, le corps s'enfonçant dans le matelas, les jambes entourant les hanches de son amant et ses bras l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle court, les joues rouges et l'âme encore en feu, Lee exprimait à l'autre toute son affection, caressant encore les muscles saillants sous la peau pâle couverte de cicatrices, appréciant les pommettes du faciès et les lèvres encore ouvertes du bout de ses doigts, le regard glissant sur les yeux presque toujours clos qui avaient daigné s'ouvrir sous la jouissance.

« Je suis dingue de toi Sasuke… »

Lee avait murmuré comme un constat, une évidence. Sasuke ne se rendait compte de ces choses que lorsqu'il les lui disait. Sasuke prenait dans ces moments là conscience que Lee l'aimait à en devenir fou.

« Moi aussi, Lee, statua le brun en retour, arrêtant la main vagabonde dans son cou, se tournant vers le fauve de Jade pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Moi aussi. »

Lee savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Lee était persuadé que Sasuke se contentait de lui comme la personne qui lui était la plus chère, la personne dont il avait le plus besoin sans pour autant l'aimer à ce point. Lee avait raison mais, pour Sasuke, aimer de cette façon était déjà bien assez. Il roula sur le ventre, se collant au torse de Lee et enserra son corps de ses bras, sa tête calée dans sa nuque, son nez se frottant à sa gorge en une étreinte amoureuse.

« Naruto pourra te le dire. Moi aussi, je suis dingue de toi. »

Lee se tendit légèrement, jaloux du blond qui connaissait si bien le brun et qui était resté le _pire_ de leur jeunesse. En revanche, il se mit à sourire et entoura sa moitié de ses bras. Tout ce que disait Uzumaki Naruto faisait partie des plus grandes vérités de ce monde. Alors, parmi celles-ci, le touchant en plein cœur, Lee saisit la certitude qu'Uchiha Sasuke pouvait encore aimer.

Fin

J'ai décrété que, Sasuke étant en réalité profondément humain, il devait être amoureux ! J'ai également décrété que, au vu de sa réplique stupide du chapitre 412, il pouvait bien sortir une phrase niaise de plus, il ne pourrait pas se faire plus OOC que dans ce scan !

De même, j'ai décrété qu'Itachi pouvait revenir à son état initial dans cette situation : un être qui est resté équilibré, déterminé, qui se consacre si bien à son village que, oui, il est devenu Hokage, et qui sait sourire et est emprunt d'une grande gentillesse.

Epilogue à venir pour un effet de style que je tiens absolument à faire^^

Edit : En fait, c'est vraiment bien, j'aime relire cette fic :p


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Siffler sur la colline

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Chanson inspiratrice (**même si on en est loin maintenant…**) :** Siffler sur la colline de Joe Dassin

**Résumé :** Lee drague toujours Sakura, mais elle se moque de lui, courant toujours après Sasuke et posant des lapins au pauvre Fauve de jade. Un jour, alors qu'il attend encore, Sasuke fuit la jeune fille là où il est certain de ne pas la trouver…

Ils décident de sortir ensemble, l'un pour oublier Sakura, l'autre pour la faire fuir, leur relation va s'affirmer, et peut-être qu'ils finiront par s'aimer, si tant est que ce mot existe ou puisse exister jamais dans le vocabulaire de l'Uchiha.

**Note :** Deuxième version de cet épilogue qui m'a encore moins plu qu'à vous, l'effet que je voulais donner n'était pas bien retranscris et impossible à faire dans les circonstances, j'ai fait autre chose.

_**Siffler sur la colline (Epilogue)**_

Lorsque Gaara avait rencontré Itachi pour la première fois, il avait eu l'impression de s'évanouir. Les yeux noirs le sondaient et semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Les pupilles cillaient avec grâce et le plongeaient dans une torpeur agréable et apaisante. Il s'était pourtant tendu, debout devant le bureau de l'Hokage, les muscles contractés face à la puissance et le calme félin que dégageaient cet homme. Itachi s'était levé et était venu le saluer légèrement. Il avait souri. Gaara avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise et toute animosité ou crainte s'était envolée. L'homme était une perle. Dès l'instant où cette chaleur s'était répandue en lui, Gaara avait vu se superposer à Itachi la volonté et le bonheur de certains ninjas de Konoha. Naruto, Lee, Konohamaru, qui à défaut de pouvoir attraper Naruto ou Itachi avait jeté son dévolu guerrier sur sa personne. Le roux avait adoré l'entretien posé et sérieux qu'il avait eu avec le nouvel Hokage. Entrant à Konoha escorté de sa sœur, il avait de nouveau hâte de le rencontrer.

Gaara étant un personnage extérieur au village et faisant de moins en moins peur à force de s'adoucir, gardant malgré tout son air un peu froid et distant, il avait été l'objet, non seulement de convoitises féminines, mais également de nombreuses confessions plus ou moins diverses et importantes.

Lorsqu'il avait su par Naruto que c'était Itachi qui le formait, il s'était dit que le blond avait son poste d'Hokage dans la poche. Lorsqu'il avait compris, en revanche, que la potentielle petite amie du blond avait décidé de ne pas faire un seul pas vers lui pour le laisser s'entrainer comme il le fallait, il avait été très étonné que Naruto accepte. Naruto voulait toujours le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Le connaissant, il aurait déjà depuis longtemps couru après Tenten dans tout Konoha pour pouvoir saisir un baiser, disant que cela lui faisait également un entrainement.

Puis, un jour, Gaara avait découvert qui était Tenten. Sur un terrain d'entrainement. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu en revenir vivant alors qu'il lui avait proposé de se battre avec elle, considérant ses techniques de défense inébranlables et souhaitant l'aider à améliorer ses attaques. Elle l'avait surpris grâce à la tornade de Konoha qu'elle maitrisait toujours, elle l'avait esquivé vaillamment en prenant le sable à plein bras et utilisant un jutsu d'eau pour le rendre plus lourd et plus lent. La suite, il n'était plus très sur, elle comme lui s'étaient réveillés épuisés, heureux, des griffures sur tout le corps et le Kazekage sentait encore la bosse qu'elle lui avait faite. Il n'avait pas raconté cet épisode à Naruto. Le blond aurait piqué une crise de jalousie monstrueuse, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il tentait, tout en restant discret, d'éloigner Neji d'elle.

Neji. Un léger conflit s'était créé entre eux suite aux remarques désobligeantes de Sai. Rapidement, le brun lui avait pourtant été très sympathique. Il devenait volage, regardait toutes les personnes autour de lui et, parfois, Gaara se sentait assez visé. Temari lui avait donné plusieurs coups de coude et avait même chuchoté que si ce beau gosse lui plaisait il fallait qu'il fonce avant que l'autre ne retombe dans les bras de Sai. Cela n'allait pas fort entre ces deux là, avait-il compris. Sai semblait pourtant malheureux comme les pierres que son ami s'intéresse à d'autres qu'à lui. L'homme avait même soufflé d'un air dégouté, le regardant se diriger d'un air froid vers son dojo, qu'il pouvait bien l'ignorer pour son clan, mais que ce serait la seule chose qu'il tolérerait. Gaara avait été surpris : Sai avait vraiment changé.

Si Chouji parvenait à séduire Sakura, personne ne le savait. Ino lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait donné à l'Akimichi tous les renseignements possibles et qu'elle poussait Sakura vers lui. La blonde avait été dégoutée d'apprendre que la kunoichi n'avait « pas que ca à foutre ». Gaara avait regardé Ino d'un air interrogatif. Sakura avait alors un peu plus de vint ans, Ino lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait déclaré qu'elle voulait profiter avant de se caser. Gaara avait encore moins compris. La blonde, agacée, lui avait donné un coup sur la tête et avait fini par monologuer clairement :

« Ecoute, c'est simple ! Sakura a vu plein de couples se former et se déformer autour d'elle ! Elle sait comment ça se passe maintenant ! Etre en couple, pour elle, ça veut dire partager plein de choses avec l'autre, lui consacrer du temps, peut-être même faire des efforts pour lui ! Elle n'a pas envie de dépendre de quelqu'un et que quelqu'un dépende d'elle pour le moment, c'est comme si elle s'attachait un boulet au pied. Elle veut continuer seule un peu pour le moment. De toute façon, elle a Naruto et Sasuke, ainsi que ses amis. »

Gaara avait eu du mal à intégrer le principe, surtout en digérant le fait que cette fille l'ait frappé du même coup. Ino avait pris ça comme un manque de jugeote et s'était levée de son tabouret d'Ichiraku pour l'attraper et le tirer vers un endroit encore inconnu, criant un atroce « Tu vas comprendre ! » de sa voix aigue. Gaara avait remarqué qu'elle l'éloignait du centre ville. Plus exactement, elle le sortait presque du village, visant un point qu'elle seule voyait. Bientôt, des bruits de combats s'étaient fait entendre. Tout de suite après, Gaara avait saisi la réelle notion de ce qu'était un champ de bataille. L'instant suivant, la scène la plus belle qu'un guerrier puisse jamais voir s'offrait à ses yeux, grandiose, intense, irréelle.

Uchiha Sasuke et Rock Lee, de retour de mission, lui avait soufflé une Ino bavant, opposaient leurs corps et leurs âmes dans un ballet divin. Le torse pâle était nu et en sueur, couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, la combinaison verte en lambeaux montrait de nombreuses taches de sang qui dataient semblait-il de plusieurs jours, les joues étaient rouges, les respirations si haletantes que chaque coup qu'ils donnaient à l'autre semblait un soubresaut de plaisir. Lee caressait dans sa violence tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher de Sasuke et l'Uchiha, frustré, vexé par principe, répondait de coups et plaquait parfois Lee au sol pour l'embrasser.

Gaara avait saisi la passion dans ce combat, la façon dont chacun des deux s'offrait à l'autre, la beauté de leurs gestes, le merveilleux des mouvements qui étaient là pour blesser, toucher et caresser à la fois. Le roux se perdit deux heures à les regarder combattre, fusionner, les vêtements partant de plus en plus en lambeaux, les souffles rageant et s'étouffant, la sueur se mêlant et les regards possessifs tournés uniquement vers l'autre.

Soudain, tout avait pourtant semblé s'arrêter. Lee venait de donner l'ultime coup à Sasuke. Le brun à la peau pâle s'effondrait contre l'autre qui se servait de lui pour tenir debout. Leurs dernières forces allèrent dans leur démonstration affective et, tandis que les joues frottaient l'une contre l'autre et que l'ultime soupir de conscience et de bien être s'échappait des bouches contre nuque, Ino soufflait à Gaara :

« Il sont rentrés de mission il y a trois jours. C'est leur rituel de retrouvailles. Qu'ils soient blessés, qu'ils doivent remettre un rapport ou qu'ils aient passé deux mois à l'extérieur, ils se retrouvent toujours ici pour faire l'amour. »

Le roux avait encore regardé Ino de travers.

« Pff, avait-elle soufflé. C'est leur façon à eux de le faire, c'est tout. Ils fusionnent mieux comme ça, c'est ce qu'ils préfèrent, même si Sasuke-kun est en fait un gros pervers, avait-elle ajouté en ricanant.

– Parle pour toi », avait lancé la voix de l'Uchiha, partiellement revenu à lui, en arrivant vers eux, supportant un Lee vacillant sur son épaule.

Gaara avait suivi le trio jusqu'à l'hôpital où Tsunade les avait presque tués sur place pour ne pas s'être présentés plus tôt à elle. Heureusement qu'Ino avait été là, sinon ils seraient morts sur le champ. Lee revenait d'une mission spéciale particulièrement difficile et avait le ventre transpercé. Sasuke n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine et même les pilules militaires n'avaient rien pu faire pour son organisme. Si Gaara comprit quelque chose de cette histoire, ce fut que, l'un et l'autre, le jour de leur fin, revenant certainement pour la dernière fois d'une mission suicide, se rueraient quoi qu'il arrive sur leur colline et, connaissant leur fin, se battraient là jusqu'à la mort. Bien que, comme l'avait dit Ino, même si elle préférait utiliser l'expression codée bien venue « Siffler », ils feraient l'amour.

Naruto deviendrait certes Hokage, quand n'était pas la question. La descendance d'Itachi, qui lui avait également demandé son avis sans grands résultats, resterait optionnelle et l'avenir du couple de Neji toujours vacillant. Tenten se concentrerait encore sur ses missions, attendant son heure tandis que le blond attendrait la sienne. Le Kazekage était pourtant certain que cette histoire là, au moins, finirait bien. Itachi mourrait un jour, le cœur apaisé quoi qu'il arrive. Tout évoluerait et se transformerait et, cette fois encore, Gaara savait qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Konoha changeait si vite… Sa flamme n'en brûlait qu'avec d'autant plus de force.

Gaara se fit cette fois là transporter jusqu'à Ichiraku aussi instantanément que le vieil homme faisait ses ramens. Ino l'avait trainé là d'office, le regardant droit dans les yeux. La femme blonde d'âge mur devenait plus belle à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Elle prenait en charisme et le renseignait sur tout. Il supposait qu'ils étaient d'excellents amis. Cette fois, pourtant, Ino ne se comporta pas avec la même distance respectueuse que d'habitude. Le visage fermé, elle termina rapidement son bol et attendit patiemment que quelque chose arrive. Gaara avait peur de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait beau avoir passé sa vie à être Kage, la tristesse de ses proches continuait de l'effrayer. Il espérait que Temari allait bien, que Naruto n'avait pas abandonné sa voie, que Tenten continuait de faire peur aux hommes, que Sakura était revenue victorieuse d'une énième mission et que Lee et Sasuke étaient en train de siffler sur la colline. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour Hinata et que Neji et Sai ne s'étaient pas entretués. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et tous les autres, il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi Ino s'était jetée dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'était levé pour lui demander enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Un instant après, Naruto était arrivé, le visage fermé accentuant les rides de son front et celles au coin de ses lèvres closes, ses yeux étrangement tristes, lui donnant un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas.

« On y va. » déclara-t-il, déterminé.

Gaara fut transporté, presque malade, jusqu'à la colline où Lee et Sasuke se battaient toujours. Rassuré, il entendit les bruits de combats qui faisaient rire Ino d'ordinaire. Souriant presque, il s'attendait à voir un Sasuke roulé par terre par un Lee rayonnant de bonheur et de bleus.

Sasuke roulait par terre, essoufflé. Lee lui sautait dessus et lui donnait un énorme coup de poing auquel l'Uchiha riposta. Ils étaient plus lents que d'habitude, certainement plus épuisés. D'autres étaient là et les regardaient presque s'entretuer sans qu'aucun ne bouge, subjugués. Gaara ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que tous faisaient ici. Il surprit Naruto s'éloigner d'eux et partir serrer une Tenten en pleurs dans ses bras. Il perçu plus loin la main de Neji saisir fébrilement celle de Sai, tremblante, tandis que Sakura s'était agenouillée par terre et que Chouji avait posé une main réconfortante sur ses épaules.

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux rouges sang serrait contre lui sa sœur et se voyait éloigné par une mère trop protectrice. Akamaru, boiteux avec l'âge, couinait aux côtés de son maître tandis que deux petits vieux faisaient un jankenpon d'un air morne et désolé.

« Ce n'est pas juste, je voulais partir avant eux, chuchota l'un à l'autre.

– La ferme Kakashi, grogna le deuxième, constatant qu'il avait perdu. J'y ai déjà eu droit une fois, ne me déprime pas d'avantage, c'est assez difficile comme ça. »

Les énormes sourcils blancs de Gai tressautèrent, Gaara ne comprit pas d'avantage en admirant la rage avec laquelle Sasuke envoyait Lee s'écraser dans l'herbe rouge de sang. Gaara tressaillit. Même dans leurs combats les plus furieux, jamais le sol n'avait été de cette couleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il réalisa : Sasuke avait le ventre déchiré, l'un de ses bras tombait le long de son corps, démis, déjà squelettique, Lee ne tenait sur ses jambes frêles que par sa volonté, au bord du coma, et Ino lui murmura :

« Cela fait deux mois qu'ils se battent. Leurs blessures sont incurables depuis longtemps et ils n'auraient jamais pu continuer. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils ont lutté de toutes leurs forces pour arriver ici avant de mourir, tant et si bien qu'ils sifflent ici depuis tout ce temps. Il sont même passés chez eux pour faire l'amour avant de repartir. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient s'éteindre comme ça. »

Gaara tourna soudain de nouveau son regard sur le combat alors qu'un haut le cœur prenait les spectateurs. Un vague espoir de sursit, peut-être, le traversa en voyant les deux hommes se tenir debout face à face, à moitié inconscients. Sasuke fit un pas, Lee un autre. Bientôt, ils furent tête contre tête, torse contre torse, le peu de sang qu'il leur restait se mêlant à celui de l'autre tandis que la jeune femme brune sanglotait dans les bras de son frère. Gaara refusa de comprendre mais garda les yeux ouverts. S'ils étaient là, c'était pour admirer la fin de deux guerriers passionnés. C'était un dernier hommage, une dernière victoire de l'un et de l'autre.

Il lança un regard à Naruto. Le blond souriait à Sasuke d'un air blessé. Le brun le perçut et haussa vaguement les épaules, signifiant comme un « Désolé, je pars avant toi » en même temps qu'un clin d'œil : « Décidément, je suis toujours le premier, crétin », tandis que Lee regardait affectueusement son équipe se rattraper à celle de son amant.

Un dernier coup de poing vrilla le silence pesant. Les deux corps tombèrent au même instant, du même côté, nez contre nez, lèvres contre lèvres, au ralenti de la surprise et de la douleur. Sakura sanglota légèrement, troublant le silence, attirant l'attention des deux guerriers qui eurent la même pensée et soufflèrent doucement la fin des paroles de leur chanson, soulagés de n'être pas chacun le seul à avoir fait l'effort de revenir jusque là pour l'autre :

« Tu es venu. »

Les deux paires d'yeux noirs se croisèrent, se vidèrent, les bras tombèrent mollement sur l'autre, les corps détruits se décontractèrent et, avant que qui que ce soit ne réalise, Naruto posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête, Tenten dans ses bras, saluant comme il se devait les deux combattants de génie, morts pour eux mêmes, sifflant sur la colline.

Lorsqu'Itachi était mort, laissant dernière lui fils et fille, femme forte mais éplorée, Naruto avait pris le relai.

Lorsque Lee et Sasuke étaient morts, des années après, Naruto avait pris la responsabilité de graver leurs noms sur la pierre, de les laisser tous deux sur la colline, éloignant Sasuke de tout cimetière, ne le donnant qu'à Lee.

Lorsqu'il avait surpris Ino, pleurant, sur leurs tombes, il s'était approché et avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle fredonnait cet air, Naruto comprit, après tout, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Sasuke et avait toujours vécu avec ce sentiment, heureuse pour lui, donnant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, respectant ce qu'il était, profitant de chaque instant sans besoin de plus. Elle était admirable. Il l'envoya à Suna se consoler, elle revint deux mois plus tard, rayonnante, repartit pleurer sur la colline et continua de vivre comme si de rien était.

Naruto avait mal. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Sasuke était une partie de lui et son absence lui était insupportable. Le temps n'y faisait rien, il avait lui aussi appris à vivre avec.

La façon dont tous avaient grandi, étaient devenu adultes et avaient fini par vieillir était banale par rapport à ces deux là. C'était certainement pour cela que le blond les avait placés à part. Ils étaient si forts, si intéressants. Ils étaient l'exemple que tous les enfants de Konoha rêvaient de suivre, que ses propres enfants suivaient et il en était fier.

Tout le monde, à Konoha, fredonnait parfois cette chanson. Cela lui donnait envie de s'effondrer en larmes, mais il avait réussi à marquer les esprits. Pour lui, c'était également bientôt la fin. Il devenait trop vieux pour être Hokage après ces trois années à regretter la présence de son frère de cœur. Le vide qu'avait laissé Itachi, des années auparavant, avait déjà été considérable, il ne pouvait en supporter plus.

Ce matin là, il arriva en avance à son bureau, laissa des instructions pour son successeur, et parti se camper sur la colline, regardant les deux tombes qui y trônaient fièrement. La certitude, comme elle l'avait été déterminée depuis le tout début de l'aventure, que ces deux là tomberaient ensemble était aussi douloureuse qu'elle était superbe. Naruto sentit les bras de Tenten dans son dos. Il surprit, plus loin, quelques jeunes ninjas s'entrainant au milieu de l'herbe. Il soupira, prit avec elle le chemin d'une fin qui n'appartiendrait, peut-être, qu'à eux, et laissa Lee et Sasuke, éternels, imposer force et respect sur la colline.

C'est grâce à lui qu'encore aujourd'hui, des années après les événements qui ont été contés, certains ninjas en mal d'amour vont voir les deux pierres aux noms presque effacés sur une colline innommée. Là, ils s'étendent dans l'herbe fraiche, apaisés, et fredonnent l'air entrainant qui se transmet encore et figure vaguement en épitaphe sur les tombes de ceux qui ont lutté pour que leur vie s'achève là où elle a réellement commencé. Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke, dans un duel final égoïste et fier, faisant amour et guerre en un même unique instant, morts pour leur pays sur leur colline originelle dévastée.

Fin

Reprise de cet épilogue qui, je l'avoue, ne me plaisait pas plus que ça. J'ai changé complètement le scénario final, ce n'est toujours pas la Séquelle de « Fou », mais ça rend mieux et j'ai quand même posé quelques données. Tant pis, même si c'était un LeeSasu à la base, c'état important pour moi de faire une fin potable, il est vrai que la précédente version laissait à désirer…

J'ajoute que terminer cette histoire avec le mot « dévastée » va particulièrement bien à nos deux personnages, au cœur de l'Uchiha particulièrement, c'était l'effet désiré.

Avis ?^^

Edit : Voilà qui est fait. Ce fut grandiose, agréable, parfois décalé. J'aime pas mal cette fin, même si je trouve que certaines choses sont encore imparfaites. Toujours pour des raisons d'authenticité, je ne me permets pas de la modifier outre mesure. J'ose espérer que cette fiction entière continuera de plaire autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire et à la relire. Merci d'avoir tenté l'expérience


End file.
